The Empire: The Empire Falls
by Cariel
Summary: Emperor Vader's slaughter of innocents only increases as he strives to maintain control. The ever seductive dark side continues wedging between his family and him, which he singlehandedly destroys. Part Three of Four.
1. Something Between

Unlike her brother, Runa proved to be a colicky baby. She was not ill, nor could the doctor find anything wrong with her, she just cried a lot. The true reason behind this remained a mystery and only her brother, who was too young to explain, knew why. Dormé felt like she was failing her in some way, but as the months wore on, it became apparent that when Anakin wasn't around, Runa wasn't nearly as bad. Soon enough, Dormé thought she had grown out of it, but in actuality, it was because Runa was now unable to touch the Force and thusly, could not sense Daddy's darkness. 

Dormé hadn't said anything further about Anakin's last slaughter of younglings and she knew he wasn't about to bring it up. The first two years of Runa's life, he was constantly off on missions to find a solution to his problem and had thus far not been able to find one. She did not suggest the one solution she knew would work, for she knew how stubborn Anakin was. As much as she wanted to mention his brother, she knew he wouldn't speak with him. Obi-Wan had saved Laic's life and, unbeknownst to the royal couple, prevented Anakin from unwittingly draining their son of his Force abilities.

Every night he was home, Dormé fell asleep in his arms, but it was not as it was before. The space between them had only worsened with time. If only she knew that there was a third person in their bed, a dark mistress whose poison embedded deep within her husband. She wondered if he knew there were nights when he was fast asleep and she would silently weep. The tears were for him, for their children...but also for what was between them that she didn't know how to mend.

Two years after Anakin single-handedly ended the Humbarine conflict, those opposing the decisions made by the emperor and empress had grown significantly in number. There were fewer donations made to the charities founded by the empress. This year, at their little princess's memorial, the gifts and flowers left outside the gates were sparse. Dormé knew something had to be done. This deliberate sign of animosity, especially against Aené, who hardly deserved such treatment, was the final straw.

But unlike her husband, violence was not her immediate reaction. Instead, she went the formal route. Calling an impromptu meeting of the senate, she publicly apologised for the way the Humbarine conflict was resolved. She also denounced the emperor's grave error in the murder of countless younglings. However, this apology was too late and even Dormé could tell by the senate's reaction that while her intentions to mend this unrest were in good will, it was too little too late. The damage this caused their empire had already been done. The public's faith in their leaders was on the brink of annihilation.

Not receiving a single bow or nod in her direction as she stood to leave the senate building, fear coursed through Dormé. She knew she ought to object and demand they pay her the respect she was due. Nevertheless, Dormé took the high ground. With noble bearing and posture, she turned and left the building without saying a single word.

It was not until she returned to the sanctuary of their private chambers that she gave in to her emotions. Covering her mouth, she tried to withhold her tears, but it was futile. Ripping off her diadem and tossing it, along with her costly silk shawl, to the floor, she cried. Everything was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

Once her tears subsided, she drew herself up once again, knowing she needed to be strong for her children. It wouldn't do to have them see her like this. Entering the playroom Laic and Runa were in along with an elderly handmaiden, Dormé requested she leave before embracing Laic and Runa.

Laic looked at his ama oddly, while Runa just babbled happily. Laic gave her a kiss, knowing it made him feel better when Ama kissed him.

Laic's kiss had the right effect and soon Dormé was kissing him back and holding him close. 'I'll never let anything happen to you. Do you understand? I love you both more than anything in the universe, more than this empire…'

Runa made faces and giggled, while Laic nodded silently and hugged her.

* * *

Ever since Anakin admitted his crimes during the liquidation of the Humbarine Rebels, two years ago, it was though Dormé was a million light-years away from him. Though she didn't discuss the matter further, save to warn him that it was something that needed immediate attention, Anakin could sense her concern and the subtle doubts it encouraged. The young Sith Lord's prolonged use of the dark side always left him feeling paranoid and out of sorts andAnakin couldn't shake the feeling that this was the beginning of the end. The young emperor wasn't able to describe how he knew, for mere words could never hope to describe it, however, he knew something was wrong and knew without question that he was the cause of it. While he wanted nothing more than to rectify the problem, to return things to how it all was before, Vader knew that it would take more than just wishful thinking. But where to begin and how? It was these thoughts, which continually plagued the emperor's exhausted mind and ensured that he received little rest.

'_You're a father, Anakin, and a husband. It's time for you to grow up.'_

Night after night, whether away from Coruscant or in the arms of his beloved, Anakin's eyes would snap open in the middle of the night, leaving him to stare at the ceiling as his thoughts warred with him. Often, his restless and haunting thoughts proved to be too much, forcing Anakin to slip out of the comforts of their bed. Clad in only his pyjama bottoms, Vader often departed from their private chambers and headed outside onto the balcony.

On his way, the young father paused to peek in on Laic and Runa, who like their ama, rested peacefully. Their children used to rest in the same bed as their parents, but now slept in their own rooms, which constantly reminded Anakin every time he was home that he caused this rift. It also reminded him of his lack of control and the fact he had once more slaughtered innocent children. It flooded his thoughts with shame and self-disgust, thus adding to his insomnia. Every time he left the rooms where their children slept, he felt like the dark creatures that he believed lived under his cot when he was a youngling. As a grown man, Anakin had come to realize that there were far more frightening things in this universe than legends and myths. Looking back now, the Sith Lord almost wished that life was as simple as the tales he had grown up with. At least in the stories he heard as a boy, the hero never second guessed his actions and always ended up saving the day one way or another. There were never any inner demons to contend with, no doubts or questioning of decisions made as the hero always knew what to do and when to do it. If only he could say the same of himself.

In the early days that preceded his decision to follow the path of the dark side, Anakin felt as though the darkness within him was a disease, one that he hoped and presumed would eventually fade away. It didn't and over time, Anakin began to realize that in reality the darkness wasn't a disease at all, but a gift. The light was just too weak for him and while there was and would always be a part of him that still longed to embrace it, Vader knew it wasn't the path he was meant to follow.

Now that strange, ugly feeling returned once more, leaving Anakin questioning his decisions. Perhaps he shouldn't have killed off the Supreme Chancellor. After all, he was the only one who knew enough about the dark side to help him stop the vicious cycle that he now found himself in. Then again, Anakin knew if he hadn't removed Palpatine, it was certain his brother would no longer be living. Vader furrowed his brow to the memory of Obi-Wan and felt his heart sink further as his shame grew. Once more, he found himself missing his brother's presence, longing for a past he had thrown away in his pursuit to fulfil his destiny.

Now it seemed the more Anakin tried to cling onto his destiny, the greater the price to keep it became. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. Vader wrapped his arms around himself as though he were trying to protect himself from an unseeing threat, or more exactly, trying to keep that threat within lest it escape and truly destroy all that he loved and cherished. Suddenly he couldn't help but wonder just who was the master? The dark side or himself? The answer never came and in reality, Anakin wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

It was first time in years that the young Sith Lord found himself growing afraid of who he was and what he was becoming—_had_ become. It wasn't the first time Anakin was forced to admit he had monstrous tendencies, neither was it the first time he found himself struggling to find answers for his questionable behaviour. It was, however, the first time Anakin realized that he had no more excuses left or reasons to deny the truth he had known for some time. He had truly become the very thing he despised: a butcher of children, a nightmarish monster who played the façade of a man who had earned the right to call himself a husband and father.

This evening, Anakin slipped out to the solitude of the balcony long before their children were asleep. Anakin took a seat on the edge of the semi-circle couches that overlooked the cityscape. As always, it was incredibly uncomfortable, leaving him in neither a position where he was seated, nor quite standing up. It kept his thoughts focused and in a roundabout way reminded him of his current situation.

Oftentimes, he resorted to playing soft music to distract his thoughts. While he knew the ultimately the music was nothing more than a cheap distraction for his troubled thoughts, it gave him the one thing he desperately sought—a means of escape. And with distraction came the lies of the dark side. He would remind himself that it was his destiny to embrace the dark side, that because of it, he was able to not only bring peace to the empire, but also protect his family. He would remind himself that it had all been an accident and that if he was careful, it was certain to never happen again. He would convince himself that all he needed to do was to train in the dark side and be mindful of his limits when using it. The young Sith Lord even, at one point, decided he would try to find another who was familiar with the dark side, if not for anything than for insight that would aid him in mastering his skills.

Even now, a soft voice nagging in the back of his mind, reminding him that there could be no good ending to any of this, Anakin was far too lost in the darkness to register it. Convinced of his thoughts and of the poisoned lies of the darkness, the Sith Lord shrugged off his doubts and concerns while reminding himself that it was nothing more than fruitless paranoia. The fears of before were unfounded after all and it wasn't as if their children would ever learn of their daddy's mistakes. After All of the witnesses were dead and he knew Dormé certainly wouldn't talk about it, neither would Kei if he valued his life. In time, with much training and care, Anakin knew he would truly master his powers. Soon all of this would become nothing more than a bad memory, one that would fade with time. While such denial worked in his favour for a little while, it never lasted.

Anakin began pacing while his fingers played with the drawstrings of his pyjama pants. He almost didn't want to return indoors, to fall asleep in his wife's arms, knowing he would only end up out here alone. They always resolved what small arguments they had before going to bed, but even so, he couldn't help worrying about what would be said this time. The way their people treated Dormé, their empress, in the senate…

In the early years, the young emperor had watched their empire grow and blossom under both Dormé and his care. Now it seemed he was watching it all slowly unravel before his very eyes. Ever since his actions against the Humbarine rebels, it seemed everyone and anyone was turning their sights against the Empire. Normally he would have been more than pleased to bring them to justice, to ensure that no more would dare to challenge the peace Dormé and he wanted to bestow upon them. As of late Anakin found himself growing weary of it all. If he was honest with himself, the Sith Lord would have realized it wasn't just the many wars that was making him weary. In truth, it was the constant and ever growing need to use the darkness—to gain some semblance of control over it.

Before the Humbarine conflict his dark side usage was regular but in limited amounts for prolonged use would lead to the inevitable black outs. But after committing his crimes on the colonies, the Sith Lord began to go out of his way to find a means of controlling his powers. However, with very few trained force sensitives left alive it was hard to find anyone who could understand his plight, nevermind be trained enough to help. Desperate, but too ashamed to seek out his brother, Anakin fell back onto the habits of old, increased training meant increased control and durability. He went out of his way to use the darkness as much and as often as he could seeking a means to gain some sense of control—anything that would ensure their children's life—nor any other youngling's life—would be at risk while in his presence.

The harder Anakin trained and attempted to channel the dark side, the worst the effects became and the more he needed to use it. Soon his name began to spread terror to both enemies and allies alike, while the soft whispers speaking of the Emperor's madness and evil continued to spread like wild fire. While most cowered beneath him, there were others who continued to fight, and despite the great losses, their numbers began to grow. But this meant nothing to the Sith Lord whose heart was no longer into the war, the battle or anything to do with the empire. His thoughts had now turned to matters that were more personal and with it came a sense of despair he had never known. His family was falling apart and Anakin felt helpless to do anything to save it.

It was as though he was standing on one side of an unseeing great wall and his entire family was on the other. Though neither Dormé nor he spoke of it, Anakin knew the wall did not come to be until after his admittance. Another shuddering sigh escaped his lips as he forced himself to choke back a whimper. Even now, the distance between them continued to grow despite their silent attempts to bridge things. There were some nights when Anakin would awaken from the nightmares to find his chest wet with tears—not his own. Other nights it was his tears that soaked Dormé's long hair.

As he opened his eyes to stare back at the well-lit night sky, Anakin couldn't help the tears that trickled down his cheeks. Never in his life did he ever feel more alone, or more fearful of the future. The empire meant little to him now when compared to the situation of his family. While they pretended that everything was as it should be too much distance had passed between them. Leaving Anakin to dread and fear the day when he would awaken and find Dormé and their children gone. Though it was hardly Dormé's style with the darkness whispering poisoned lies into his mind anything was believable. Biting his lip to the thought Anakin fought back the tears only to feel his legs giving way from under him. Sliding to the floor with only the balcony's railing as his support the Sith Lord finally succumbed to his sorrow and began to weep.

* * *

One of the last things Dormé wanted was to have the inevitable argument about her speech to the senate. She knew going in that he wouldn't understand. There had been a time when her opinion meant everything to him. Now she was left wondering if he even loved her anymore.

She put Laic and Runa to bed, but Runa was more reluctant than her brother. She kept asking for her daddy. She left saying that she would ask him, but not to count on it. Laic never asked for his daddy and even told Dormé that he was afraid of him, despite her reassurances that he shouldn't be, that his daddy loved him.

Folding her arms around herself, she went to find Anakin and saw him on the balcony. It made her heart ache for him, but didn't think he wanted or needed her comfort. If it weren't for Runa's request, she wouldn't have approached. 'Anakin,' she murmured. 'It's Runa—she's asking for you.'

Too lost in thoughts of sorrow and guilt the Sith Lord barely registered Dormé's presence until she was practically by his side. Looking up quickly—as his head was buried in his hands—Anakin felt his cheeks burn as he quickly glanced away feeling ashamed that she had been witness to his tears. Part of him longed to hold her close, to beg forgiveness for everything that now stood between them, to just forget the past and start anew. But nothing was that easy or that simple and so with a shaky sigh the Sith Lord glanced back at Dormé taking in her words and feeling another rush of guilt upon hearing them.

Anakin couldn't remember the last time he thought of their daughter without feeling both concern and fear for her. Unlike Laic, the little princess was emotional and always seemed to be troubled. Yet none of the physicians could ever understand the reasons behind her colic. But once she outgrew this phase, any relief Vader could have found in it was short lived as a new fear took hold. The little princess's Force signature, though vibrant, was pale compared to their son's. Though he expressed his concerns to Dormé, the empress did not known how to ease his concerns. This too became just one of many things walled up between them. In his need to deny the truth, Anakin began to avoid the little toddler so as not to face the fact that he had failed her. Anakin tried to focus his attention on Laic in the hopes that their son would learn the basics of his Force sensitivity, as though somehow believing by ensuring their son was fully trained would erase what their daughter lacked.

Laic, however, felt differently and in time, Vader realized that their son wasn't just uncomfortable to be around him, but was downright frightened. Though he knew it was an impossibility, as his mindblocks wouldn't permit such a possibility, the Sith Lord unable to find another reason believed the young prince knew of his father's shame and was frightened by it. Soon afterward, Anakin took to avoiding Laic as well. Now Runa was requesting his presence and as much as he was longed to see her, the Sith Lord was hesitant, for facing their daughter meant facing the truth. It also meant facing the fact that something had to be done and that there was only one person who would be able to answer the questions he sought, yet feared to hear.

As his blue eyes studied Dormé's amber orbs, Anakin felt as though he was reading volumes within them. Though no words could express how he felt in that moment he was certain she knew for her expression said it all and it took all of his willpower not to crumple underneath her powerful gaze. But he had to be strong, to keep it together, and so with a soft sigh and shy nod, the Sith Lord quickly wiped his eyes and rose to his feet.

Dormé couldn't help but feel as though it were somehow her fault for everything. That perhaps it was her fault that Laic was afraid to be around Anakin and whatever was wrong with Runa's Force signature was from her. While it frustrated her that Anakin was so often away from home, she also knew the reasons for it, at least in her own mind. She thought he was getting help with his problems and improving. She thought with great hope each time he returned to her that this would all be behind them. But each time, there remained only a feeling of dread that everything was on the precipice of falling apart. It would be easy to blame Anakin's absences for the reason why Laic didn't want to be around him or blame his absences on the fact Runa was cried so much. Despite the love he proclaimed to have for the children, it didn't come through in actions and this was another reason she was reluctant to tell him of Runa's request. What time Anakin did have, he wanted to spend it with Laic, though this became increasingly minimal if at all. Dormé wondered if he regretted his words from before, that he wanted to have a large family. And then Dormé strained to remember the last time he touched her outside of falling asleep in her arms.

Ignoring the fact his cheeks burned from the shame of being caught so openly weeping—though it never bothered him before—Anakin prepared to return inside. In spite of the walls between them, something within stirred and without a second thought Vader in an almost desperate fashion reached out with his un-augmented hand to grasp Dormé's left hand. It was a simple gesture and yet one he felt almost fearful to do as though she might reject it for reasons he couldn't blame her for feeling.

As though sensing her thoughts, he grasped her hand. She couldn't help linking her hand with his and squeezing it as though all the trials were forgotten and everything was as it should be once again...as though he still loved her. The reassurance was lost on Dormé though.

Feeling her hand in his—squeezing it in reassurance—Anakin felt new tears coming to his eyes and for a moment, he couldn't move. Closing his eyes briefly, the Sith Lord struggled to calm his the turmoil of his thoughts and of the shame they encouraged. How such a simple gesture could make him feel so unworthy, Anakin couldn't say, but in that moment, he felt as though the empress was a goddess and he but a mere mortal who had done nothing to deserve her mercy. In reality, he knew he hadn't done anything to deserve anything but rejection and scorn yet he couldn't stop himself from clinging to this simple gesture as though it had the power to save him from himself.

His hand within hers began to shake as the emotions began to resurface once more. But now was not the time and as he squeezed her hand back, the Sith Lord quietly followed Dormé to where their daughter eagerly awaited his presence. Anakin couldn't resist a smile at the sight of Runa and the obvious joy as she called out to him. It had been too long and despite the fact he knew he wasn't deserving of this, the Sith Lord was too weak to resist either. Barely able to keep his emotions under some semblance of control—as it wouldn't do to have Runa see her daddy breakdown—Anakin kissed her good-night and pulled her into a hug to which the youngling happily returned. Tucking her in, the Sith Lord tried not to think of the past though the memories now haunted him with a vengeance reminding him of the monster he had become, how he was even worse than any nightmare a child could imagine.

Watching them bid each other goodnight left Dormé feeling incredibly torn. She didn't know if she was getting Runa's hopes up by believing her daddy loved her and would always be there for her. She couldn't promise that, for there were so many nights when he wasn't there. If she doubted his love, what's to say he didn't want and love this family they had so longed for?

The entire time, Anakin felt as though he was the on the verge of completely falling apart. It was almost too easy to forget the troubles of recent, of his failing struggle and of the growing disillusionment felt by their subject. In truth, he wanted to forget about it all, to lose himself in that moment where he was nothing more than a father and a husband. But then the memories of his actions returned and with it came the overwhelming shame leaving him hesitant to accept Runa's innocent love for her Daddy. But the need to bask in any and all affection from his family was too much to resist and so he remained. Wishing her a goodnight, he fought back more tears as Runa did her best to say good-night to him as well. The love that radiated from their daughter couldn't be missed and it tore at his heart, making him wish he could just turn back time to the way things were before.

'Laic's already asleep,' Dormé murmured as they closed the door to the nursery. Now it was just the two of them once more and Dormé felt like they were a million light-years apart.

Dormé's words were hardly surprising for Anakin had long since grown used to Laic either being asleep or pretending to be asleep when he would come to his room to tuck him in. In the end, the Sith Lord learnt to just leave their son alone as it was what Laic seemed to want. Glancing to his wife, the young emperor gave a slight nod before studying her in pained silence. Though she knew him better than he knew himself, Anakin felt as though they were complete strangers now. Feeling as though he were caught in some unseeing storm Anakin silently pulled her into a tight and almost desperate hug as he closed his eyes and furrowed his brow.

It took Dormé a second to respond to Anakin's desperate hug. After their brief row over the senate speech, she thought they were teetering towards separation and it was the last thing she wanted, even if he didn't love her anymore.

'What is happening to us?' he whispered in desperation though deep down already know and dreading the answer.

His question rung in the air, growing thick between them. 'I don't know, Anakin,' she replied. 'There was a time when we didn't have to say anything and we knew each other's minds. Now it feels like the harder we try, the murkier the words become.'

Dormé's hesitancy tore at his heart and in turn caused him to tighten his embrace, feeling as though something was trying to tear him away from her. Though the truth hurt, the fact they were finally speaking it gave Vader a sense of hope that hadn't been there before. 'I know, I don't know how it happened or when but it feels like everything is falling apart. I wish I knew what to do to fix it,' he whispered in pained tones, though this too was answer he knew deep down if only he'd listen.

She exhaled a shaky breath, trying to hold herself together, to find comfort in his tight embrace, the embrace that once was a sanctuary. 'Do you regret this, Anakin? Do you regret _us_?' she asked, referring to herself and to the children. She didn't dare ask the truly weighted question that hung heavily in her mind: _Do you even love me anymore?_

He had become so lost in his own turmoil and struggles that Anakin had forgotten and lost sight of the fact his family too was being hurt by his absence. That while he believed they were better without his presence they in turn felt the same way about him. The Sith Lord could no longer contain his tears and, drawing back slightly to place his hands to Dormé's cheeks, he shook his head. 'Of course not. Oh Force, Dormé, you and our children are the only things that matter to me anymore. I—' Anakin faltered then as he bit his lip knowing now how his actions had only encouraged such doubts.

Anakin said what he had said before, that they meant so much to him. But Dormé didn't know if she could believe that anymore, especially after the way he had been deserting them. How could she know she could count on him in the future? Even though they had been fighting, they had finally begun _talking_ again, really talking and now they were facing the truth: that something was wrong between them. But she needed to know, not for her own heart, but for the sake of their children, if he truly wanted them to leave.

'I'm sorry I haven't been the father our children deserve, or the husband you deserve. It just seems the more I try to improve, the worst I become and I—' he couldn't finish his statement as the tears turned to silent sobs. 'I don't deserve you. I don't deserve our family. I don't deserve any of this!' he murmured between sobs. 'I know what I am, Dormé. Believe me, I know, and that is why I tried to stay away. No monster deserves such happiness and yet I'm too much of a coward to leave. I can't leave. I need you—all of you too much,' he admitted in sorrowful tones. 'I need all of you because I love you too much not too...' he whispered as he clung onto her tightly while burying his face in her dark hair feeling as if only in her arms could forgiveness be found.

He apologised for his actions, attempting to explain them in such a way that only confused her. He said he was undeserving, but needed them, that he was too much of a coward to leave. Did that mean she would have to be the strong one? That she would have to leave him? What spoke to her was the sorrow and desperation, but most of all the words she had not heard in such a long time. It filled her eyes with tears. As he buried his face in her hair, clinging to her, she reached up to run a hand through his hair which in times past bore his Padawan braid. Her fingers twisted around the hair there as she closed her eyes, relishing this moment as though she too realised whatever was between them was filtering away. No one would hold claim over him except for her. No Jedi, no Sith, no politicians...Anakin Skywalker, Vader, known by whatever name, he as a man without titles of any sort, was Dormé's.

As Dormé's fingers slipped into his hair, a soft whimper escaped his lips as his embrace tightened around her. How he had missed the solace found in her arms, the way his beloved could make him forget about his troubles with a mere smile and a caress of her fingers in his hair. But the unseeing wall that had separated them for so long was finally beginning to fall apart and for the first time in what felt like an eternity the young emperor felt as though they were finally able to connect again.

Lightly brushing her nose against his cheek, she whispered fervently, 'Oh my love...how I have missed you.'

The Sith Lord softly murmured his agreement before once more begging forgiveness for being absent for so long, and for failing her and their family. As his own fingers played with the ends of her long hair, Anakin felt a new sense of determination, bred from the hope he found in this moment. Though he was loathed to do it, the young emperor knew if there was to be any future for his family he would have to once more turn to the past and seek help from the one person he had cast away out of his need for the darkness. Vader's desire to speak to Obi-Wan was hardly about tending to his own problem, rather that of their daughter, whose lack of sensitivity to the Force was a concern to him. 'I'm going to contact my brother in the morning,' he whispered after a long pause.

Dormé bit her lip, trying hard to contain her emotions. She held him close, feeling her heartbeat returning to normal as the anxiety filtered away.

As much as he didn't want to speak to Obi-Wan the Sith Lord knew there could be no denying it now. He was the only one who would be able to properly help and despite the fact that it meant facing answers Anakin knew he didn't want to hear, if it meant things could repair with his family he would do whatever was necessary. Though it shamed him to think that it was only now that he was taking Dormé's advice—another reminder of how bad things had become—the emperor did his best not to dwell on it.

At the mention of his brother, she pulled back just slightly to look into his eyes once more. She knew how much of a struggle it was for him, but he was finally taking her advice. She had mentioned Obi-Wan over a year ago. Dormé just hoped the Jedi Master would respond to his brother's request. He had no reason to after the way they've treated him. She nodded in agreement to his words. She didn't believe that Runa's Force sensitivity was an issue, but was also concerned if it affected her health. But even more so, she wasn't about to object, as the Jedi Master's presence helped Anakin once before. She hoped he would agree to come.

'I want him to examine Runa, to learn what is the reason for her lack of Force sensitivity and if there is any hope or way for her to regain it. Afterwards—' he faltered then as he gave a deep sigh. 'I'll speak to him about my own complications. I know he's only going to want me turn down my title as Sith Lord, but any advice he can offer, is better than none at all,' Anakin admitted quietly. He had yet to register that he was once more the cause of it all. Her silent agreement aided in his relief though Vader knew she wouldn't reject it as it was her idea in the first place.

Dormé touched his cheek, saying, 'I want you to know that the titles are not important to me. Nor are they important to our family.' She kissed his other cheek.

The words resonated deep within him. Anakin was both humbled and touched. Her kiss too spoke volumes, leaving him feeling as though for the first time in too long, he was back on the right path again. He missed the way they never had to wear masks around each other and how Dormé could disarm him with a mere glance. It seemed like an eternity since he last felt as though he was comfortable in his own skin around her.

'I hope he will respond to your message.'

Her final words sent a chill of concern down his spine and pulled his thoughts to the present. She was right. Given how Anakin treated his brother in the past and his descent back into darkness, Obi-Wan had no reason to return to Coruscant. Glancing away, the Sith Lord bit his lip as he nodded weakly in reply. 'I hope he does too,' he murmured.

* * *

A/N: Those of you confused, this is part three of _The Empire_ tetralogy. Part one is entitled _The Jedi Prince_, part two is _The Vader Dynasty_.  
Chapter two coming soon! If you haven't, be sure to check out the website and the LJ community dedicated to our favourite ship! 


	2. The Catalyst

Two masked figures meet in the lower levels of Coruscant's less-than-savoury regions. With voices both altered by vocabulators—a security precaution because of the Emperor's ability to read minds—they began to speak in soft tones.

'You are certain you want to do this?' the first cloaked and masked figure spoke. The second just nodded. 'Things have become that desperate.'

The first one paused in silence as they glanced to the entrance of their meeting place. 'They say she is like a berserker, there is no telling what she will do or if she won't turn on our people.'

The second cloaked figure just nodded in reply as a soft sigh escaped their lips. 'I'm sorry to say but we have no choice. I'm under orders to make contact with the undead now can you contact her or not?'

The first cloaked form just nodded in silence before turning to depart. 'You will have your answer within the next few hours. Though I must warn you again: be careful, this is a dangerous game all of you are playing.'

Without another word exchanged, the two cloaked forms departed in opposite directions unaware that this meeting was just one small part of many that would ultimately lead to the Empire's end.

* * *

Much of the night was a sleepless one for Anakin who couldn't stop thinking about what he had to say to his brother and his concerns that Obi-Wan might not respond. It wasn't to say his rest wasn't a peaceful one as being able to properly hold Dormé without the silent distance between them was wonderful in and of itself. While he knew they still had far to go, this was a good beginning and much hope was found in it.

Rising early from bed—as his nerves demanded he got this out of the way and soon—Anakin was careful not to wake up Dormé, though he couldn't resist kissing her cheek as he disentangled himself fro her arms. Then silently he departed to the fresher where he promptly washed up and prepared to begin his day. Passing by their children's rooms, the Sith Lord silently peeked in on them to find both were still sleeping. A hint of a smile crept into his features as already he was looking forward to things returning to normal—or so he hoped.

* * *

Despite security being quite heavy now another moved swiftly, her mind entirely focused on the mission given to her. Ensuring any and all who crossed her paths met their ends swiftly the one known as Asajj or to the Alliance as she made her way to where she sensed the emperor's location. Little did she realize or expect that another would be joining Vader and that it would be none other than the one who had saved her life years ago. Had she not been so distracted or blinded by the overwhelming darkness that surrounded the Coruscanti palace, the Padawan would have immediately picked up on Kenobi's presence.

* * *

As soon as Obi-Wan received the message from his brother, he was filled with concern, but simultaneously with hope. He replied promptly, telling him he would leave right away. Despite what anyone would say, Obi-Wan still had faith in his younger brother. He had heard of the Humbarine massacre and had been working with the resistance, now called the Alliance, in order to help those who had been affected by the emperor's actions. Obi-Wan knew the empire was working towards its own destruction, he just hoped that it would not see the destruction of Anakin and his family. His arrival on Coruscant was with no fanfare and the palace seemed more deserted than it had in the past, despite the security still present. He quickly proceeded to the room he sensed his brother in.

Anakin felt his stomach begin to form knots while his fingers began to fiddle with his utility belt. Speaking of his wish to talk to his brother was one thing, actually doing it was another. Given how things had ended between them in the past—with Anakin's arrogant assurances that his problems were mended—the Sith Lord couldn't blame his brother for having doubts about helping again, nevermind the poor treatment he received upon first arriving. Waving a hand at Obi-Wan's polite bow, Vader reminded his brother that such things weren't necessary—despite knowing Obi-Wan probably wouldn't pay heed to his words. Quietly he explained the situation as best he could though for the moment leaving out the matter of his own struggles as he felt there would be time for that later.

Obi-Wan folded his arms in his cloak as he listened to his younger brother's words. It sounded strange to him, for he had not heard of a youngling losing their powers before. The darkness looming over Coruscant had been so blatantly obvious upon arriving this time, but now it was even more foreboding than ever before. He also sensed another familiar, yet elusive Force signature lurking within the palace, though the location was, as of yet, unknown. As they walked, through the throne room, Obi-Wan's hand his lightsaber, but not in order to attack his brother, but rather in preparation.

Though Anakin felt a shift in the Force but paid it no heed as with Obi-Wan being a follower of the light side, such changes were inevitable. The Jedi Master however felt differently and was soon pausing in midstep as he warned Anakin of an intruder.

'Intruder,' he said.

Almost immediately, Asajj was about to make, but faltered at the sight of Kenobi's entrance. Cursing her bad luck, she knew that it was too late to back out and decided to wait until the two brothers were parted for whatever reason. But in her distraction, she left her mental guards slip, thus exposing her Force signature to the Jedi Master. Asajj knew it was too late to run or make an escape and thus she drew her own lightsabers—gifts from the late Lord Sidious. She then proceeded to jump from the balconies that overlooked the throne room to the main floor where she swiftly attacked a startled Sith Lord.

Anakin took only a moment to recover and was soon tapping the dark side, ready to kill the threat posed to his family.

Obi-Wan recognised Ventress had her sights set on the Sith Lord. He moved in on the opposite side, calling upon the light side of the Force in order to aid his brother in battle.

Anakin moved swiftly though the shock was evident on his face. It seemed every time he thought he had removed Ventress from the face of the universe, the fallen Padawan would show up once more. Cursing profusely, he continued to duel the Padawan, furious at the fact Ventress would choose now of all times to make herself known.

Asajj had no desire to fight the Jedi Master, for in her mind, he was her saviour. His brother, on the other hand, was another matter entirely. Nevertheless, she touched the light side to aid her in her battle with the Sith Lord. She could only pray that it would end soon as this was hardly going as planned.

Vader found both Obi-Wan's and Ventress's use of the light side to be distracting. It only served to irritate him, leaving him to be consumed in the darkness until he all but lost himself in the battle. His movements were vicious and fierce as he had only one goal in mind: to make her suffer. It no longer matter to him that Obi-Wan was witness to this or the fact killing Ventress wasn't necessary. All that mattered was the powerful kiss of the dark side and the heady rush that came with it, leaving him to feel as though he were a god granted the power to unleash vengeance on his prey.

Obi-Wan did not sense the malice and anger in Ventress. Not only was she disinterested in him, she was also not vengeful in her attacks on Anakin. Stepping back, he saw he was no longer involved in this duel. Anakin took over without remorse, striking and slashing at his opponent, his expression cruel, his eyes sickly yellow. It was stunning and revolting to see in person, yet the worst was yet to come. Obi-Wan shook his head as though he did not know Anakin. This was not the same man he had spoken to a few minutes ago, who had been so concerned about his daughter... Anakin was like a monster in the flesh.

Asajj fought as hard as she could, relying on the tutelage of her first teacher from her days as a Jedi Padawan. This wasn't about vengeance or hatred but about protecting those who couldn't protect themselves from the emperor's madness. Though she was certain the Jedi Master would engage in battle believing she had falling prey to her emotions again the Rattataki woman was relieved to see that Obi-Wan refrained. She could sense he knew of her recovery though she vaguely wondered if he was aware of the fact she only had him to thank for it. Unfortunately, the opportunity for her to tell him would never come. Despite her determination, Asajj wasn't nearly as trained as Vader and soon, she was prey to the emperor's vicious attacks.

'Anakin—' Obi-Wan tried to yell when he noticed Anakin taking an unnecessary advantage over the battle that did not need to occur. He had already defeated Ventress.

Not caring or even registering his brother's presence anymore, the Sith Lord. With a dexterous swipe of his crimson lightsaber, the Sith Lord proceeded to remove both of Asajj's hands before fiercely grabbing her by the throat and tossing her to the ground as he strangled her.

'Anakin, stop! Look at what you're doing!' Obi-Wan shouted when Vader tossed the body. 'Anakin—'

Vader deactivated his lightsaber and proceeded to repeatedly punch Asajj's face. It wasn't long before the Padawan's struggling form went limp, and soon after there wasn't much left of her face to even recognize who she once was. Even after she died, Vader continued to beat at her still form as the darkness coursed through his veins.

Obi-Wan used the Force to push his brother away from the remains of the redeemed Ventress.

Instincts took over and immediately his lightsaber returned to his hand as the Sith Lord's yellowy eyes snapped to his new prey.

'It's a shame Laic and Runa aren't here to see their father in one of his shining moments,' he remarked, approaching his brother now with extreme caution. Though his own lightsaber was deactivated, his hand was not far from the trigger.

Almost as soon as the lightsaber returned to his hand and was activated, it was decactivated and fell from Anakin's fingers. This was the second time he had given his brother quite a display—though the last time wasn't nearly as bad. Vader's eyes flickered to the now faceless form that was once Asajj as his brother's statement sunk in. Shame flooded his features and thoughts forcing him to bow his head as he fought back despair.

'_Iquicha_ you,' the Sith Lord hoarsely whispered in reply as he struggled to keep from utterly falling apart and further humiliating himself in front of Obi-Wan. Grabbing his lightsaber with shaky hands, he hooked it back to his utility belt before rising to his feet. It was hard to play the role of emperor when there was so much blood on his hands—all over him—even harder when in the presence of one he still looked up to and longed to be. But he did his best and though avoiding Obi-Wan's gaze, led him to the hall that would take him to the nursery before excusing himself to wash up for obvious reasons.

Dormé ran to greet them, eagerly awaiting the Jedi Master's arrival ever since she heard the news. But what she saw upon their entrance was more appalling than cheerful. Anakin didn't even look at her or seem to acknowledge her presence as he muttered he was going to wash up. Dormé escorted Master Kenobi to where Laic and Runa were playing.

Obi-Wan greeted the children pleasantly and Laic latched on to him immediately, feeling a connection with his uncle that he had had since birth. While Obi-Wan was eager to see the new tricks Laic had been practising, he knew that was not the reason for his visit.

After a little prompting, he was able to examine Runa and scan her Force signature. What he found was incredibly disturbing and nothing he would be able to fix. He tried to explain the best he could in laymen's terms for the empress.

Dormé, as expected, didn't believe it at first. 'Anakin wouldn't—'

'Maybe not on purpose, but the dark side is ruthless—'

'She cannot touch the Force and never will regain the ability?'

Obi-Wan shook his head. 'I'm afraid not.'

'But she's healthy. She's not ill...'

'She's perfectly healthy,' Obi-Wan assured the empress.

Runa played happily, not registering the Jedi and her ama's shift in moods.

Dormé, while incredibly thankful that their daughter was healthy, was concerned about this Force drain the Jedi Master mentioned. Had Anakin done this deliberately? Certainly, he wouldn't... 'Could he drain Laic too without meaning to?' she asked.

'It is possible,' Obi-Wan began. 'The dark side is very subtle...'

Only in the shower did he allow himself to succumb to his shame and self disgust. Silent sobs wracked his body while the water washed away the blood from his flesh but not his spirit. Just when things were starting to improve, when hope was once more returning he had to go and ruin it all. With despair clinging to his thoughts the Sith Lord eventually departed from the showers—as the hot water had long since run cold. Once dressed he silently departed for their children's chambers feeling out of sorts and looking a little worst for wear. Though he knew he would have to learn Obi-Wan's assessment of their daughter, Anakin dreaded to hear the news and thus approached the nurseries with a heavy heart.

Dormé's eyes fell on her husband and she frowned as though knowing everything. Perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her, but it seemed as though not all of the blood had washed from his clothes and skin. She didn't register that her hands were trembling.

Anakin entered in silence and initially avoided Dormé's gaze as he focussed his attentions solely on Obi-Wan. He couldn't look at his family now, not with his brother's words still echoing in his mind. But Dormé's gaze was a powerful one and it wasn't long before he stole a glance to her only to promptly look away. She didn't have to say a word for her expression said it all and it was a struggle to stand his ground upon briefly meeting her gaze. Though Dormé didn't register her trembling hands Anakin did and this too did little to help.

'Runa's healthy, but will never touch the Force, Anakin,' said Obi-Wan.

The Sith Lord's expression grew guarded. 'So there's nothing that can be done for her?' he demanded in disbelief and concern. Vader knew he'd have to ask why she lacked sensitivity but already knew—for Dormé's expression said it all—that the Jedi Master believed it was his fault. Though deep down Anakin knew this to be true it was too painful to accept and thus he continued to surround his thoughts with the lies of the darkness. 'I'd ask why Runa is no longer sensitive, but it's plain to see you're already convinced that I'm the sole reason for it, despite the fact I've been damned careful not to use the dark side in the presence of my family!' Anakin snapped in frustration.

'I'm sorry,' Obi-Wan replied grimly. He knew Anakin ought to know better. They had this conversation before when Laic was born, but it was clear the dark side had taken control of him. He witnessed it first hand only a few moments ago. His wife and children were no longer safe here.

Laic watched the adults with guarded concern and stood behind Dormé, clutching her leg.

Dormé turned her attention to Laic, touching his head and back, as though repaying his seeming gesture of comfort or wondering if she was all right.

Anakin glanced away at Obi-Wan's words his anger now turning to fear and panic. This wasn't happening, not again, it couldn't be, not like this, but he knew deep down it was and the thought sent a shiver of fear down his spine. Even so, the darkness still riddled his thoughts and in desperation he clung onto the denials no matter how absurd they were.

Runa, meanwhile, chattered nonsensical to her stuffy, trying to get her brother's attention, but having little luck.

'Who else has the ability? Laic?' demanded Dormé. 'You think our son was draining Runa?'

The Sith Lord glared at her in disbelief. 'What, now you're telling me you believe this nonsense? As if I would purposely harm our children! You know I was careful not to use the dark side around you and our children!' he snapped in frustration.

'You want to blame me? Say I'm using the dark side to drain her?!' Dormé hissed.

Anakin stared at her in disbelief as he shook his head, thinking now that she was just mocking him. 'When in the blazes did I ever say that I blamed you?!' he shouted back.

'You've done it before, Anakin!'

'I was careful, damn it!!' he screamed finally before adding as his rage and blind defence grew.

'Aené and then almost Laic—'

The mention of Aené was a delicate matter and it left him floundering for a reply as immediately he drew onto the darkness this time for solace over power.

Tears welled in Dormé's eyes and she stooped to pick Runa up into her arms. 'It's enough! That's enough...'

'What in the blazes is that supposed to mean! You think you have control over my powers now?'

'_Urugalshe baraed_!' Dormé cursed. She took Laic's hand and moved past the two men, too furious to speak. She headed to her own private quarters that she did not allow any of her handmaidens or servants to enter... It was the very same room she first mourned the loss of a child...because of his darkness.

'That with a flick of your wrist you can just take it away?!' he screamed in reply though he didn't follow her for it was as though there was an unseeing barrier that kept him from doing so. Whirling around to Obi-Wan, the Sith Lord felt the need to once more place the blame on anyone but the true culprit, himself shouted at him in reply.'Thank you for ruining my last chance at mending things with my family! As if I wasn't doing a fine enough job _iquichan_ things up on my own, you just had to add to it!' he screamed before storming out of the room after Dormé in a blind rage.

Obi-Wan did not pay any mind to Anakin's harsh words aimed at him because he was more concerned about the fact that he was drawing on the dark side even now as he spoke. Clearly, the dark side was in control of him and not the other way around. The Jedi Master knew nothing good could come from this and followed the emperor, but from a distance, his hand ready to use his lightsaber to protect his family if necessary.

Storming through the halls, the Sith Lord cared little if anyone was following him or if anyone could see his furious actions. As he approached the doors to the chamber that was one considered sacred to both Dormé and him, Vader—having worked himself into quite a murderous state—used the Force to tear it open. The electronic door normally locked flew open with such force that it caused the supports it slammed against to slightly buckle.

Dormé placed Runa on a nearby couch. Runa began crying because Ama left her stuffy behind in the playroom and she wanted it. Laic had tears running down his cheeks, but it was because he was terrified of his daddy. Never in her life had Dormé been afraid of Anakin, but after everything revealed to her, her fear for her children was at its highest. The fact Anakin blatantly disregarded her attempt at privacy was not only humiliating, in this situation, it was infuriating.

Bursting in with eyes now a sickly shade of yellow, Vader proceeded towards his family in his rage. 'You think this over, Dormé?! That you can just turn you back on me now?! You're as much in this as I am and I'll be damned if I let you play judge and jury on me!!' he growled in rage.

She jumped when the door flung open with unnatural force and pushed herself in front of the children in order to protect them. '_Haramu_ you, Anakin! _Haramu_ you and _haramu_ your dark side. That's all you care about anyway!'

Anakin paid little heed to her words as his rage had completely blinded him to everything now as he rushed forward his intent no longer clear to even him.

'Go _haramu_ your dark side of the Force! Leave us the _urugal_ alone!' She was fierce in her exclamation, though tears ran down her cheeks as well. She swallowed hard as she stared him down.

The Sith Lord continued to draw upon the darkness, wanting nothing more than to silence her, to put Dormé in her place, to remind her that she was no angel herself and had no right to judge him. But no matter how much darkness coursed through his veins or how heady the rush of its poisoned kiss was, the Sith Lord could not raise a finger against her.

In reality, Dormé and their children were about the only things in his life that the dark side held no weight against. As such, he promptly fell silent as the realization of his situation and the truth of it all finally sank in. Staggering back, the Sith Lord glanced away before looking back at her in horrified and shamed silence.

Her warning from years ago returned with a vengeance and in that moment, he knew without question it was over. All of it.

'Oh Force...What have I done?...' Anakin hoarsely whispered as he struggled to breathe his eyes now burning with unshed tears. He shook his head in disbelief as he could now feel the terror radiating from Laic, Dormé's fear for her children's safety pouring from her, and Runa's own fear at her parents' shouts. A shaky hand ran through his hair as he struggled to speak to say something, but no words would come as the emperor felt as though he were watching first hand as his entire universe began to fall apart all around him. Without another word, he silently turned around and departed, brushing past Obi-Wan as he headed down the hallways feeling more lost than he ever had in his life.

Anakin's horror at his own actions served only to disappoint Dormé. At this moment, she did not feel sorry for him, for she solely blamed him for all that happened. She had yet to realise just how much of an affect she had on him and how much she encouraged the darkness within. Once he left, she turned to her children and did her best to comfort them. She sat on the couch, pulling Runa into her lap, stroking her hair. But staring out that broken door reminded her of what occurred. She couldn't help breaking down. It could have been disastrous...but they were safe now...

Laic's tears continued to fall, though he was quiet about it. He slipped his arms around his ama's neck. She had never cried in front of them before. It was something he could never forget.

'Daddy's ill,' she tried to explain. 'He'll get better...it'll just take some time, so we won't see him for awhile...'

* * *

Vader couldn't remember how long he had wandered through the lower levels of Coruscant or even how he had gotten there in the first place. Everything moved as though it were but a blur and little if anything was registered by the Sith Lord. Though he'd never openly admit it, there was a part of him that hoped by some stroke of luck—bad or good he couldn't say—that someone would recognize him and exact their vengeance.

Such thoughts were hardly useful and did little to help save to add to his shame and guilt. In the bowels of Coruscant's lower levels, sorrow and misery was abundant, but at the same time, it was soothing for the depressed emperor who went unnoticed by everyone he encountered. There was something almost satisfying about walking amongst the ones that most would regard as criminals and malcontents. Here he didn't stand out as they were all guilty of one thing or another and here he didn't have to pretend to be anything other then what he really was, a monster.

As much as being here soothed a little of his shame, it also added to it. He didn't want to be here. Anakin was tired of staring at his reflection and being sickened by what he saw in the mirror. He was even more tired of the self-loathing brought on by the fact his son was terrified of him, that the young prince would go to such lengths to avoid Anakin. He hated the wall that separated him from his wife who knew him better than he knew himself and the fact that their daughter would never know the Force ever again because of—

A soft sob escaped his lips and broke him from his silent emotionless daze. His hand slipped to his mouth to keep from whimpering as he tried to keep it together. But the tightness in his chest only worsened and his lungs burned as he struggled to breathe. Soon tears were collecting in his eyes once more as the despair clung onto his thoughts filling his mind with the memory of Dormé's warning, of Obi-Wan's disappointed remarks, and of Palpatine's mocking words.

Slipping to a side alleyway, the Sith Lord leaned against a heavily graffitied wall that spelled words of warning about the empire and of gang's territories. Sliding to the dirty, metal ground, he began to openly weep in sorrow, knowing in that moment, he truly had lost everything that ever meant anything to him. He had no one left to blame but himself for throwing it all away and for not accepting the second chance that he had been given.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. has not been very kind in allowing me to upload new chapters! Thankfully, I found a way around it ;) Be kind and review! The review button is your friend. 


	3. A Light in the Dark

Obi-Wan wanted to follow his brother, but knew the time was not right for that. He also knew that his nephew needed him. The poor boy would be most affected by this with his Force sensitivity. Obi-Wan sent a message to his wife, alerting her of the situation and that her help was needed on Coruscant. He himself spent time with Laic, trying to help him come to terms with what was happening as well as understand his abilities were not something evil or frightening, that what happened to his father would not happen to him.

Dormé eventually pulled herself together as best she could, knowing the crumbling empire still needed her. Her family was safe now; she knew Anakin would not come near the children. She would do all she possibly could to repair the breech between the royal family and the people. Dormé appreciated the Jedi Master's help, as she knew little of the Force, nor how to properly explain it. But as the days wore on and the pressures mounted in the senate, she fell incredibly ill, unaware that it was merely a side-effect of the Force bond she shared with Anakin. No longer able to serve political duties, she was confined to the bedchamber.

Saché did her best to help Dormé and the children as best she could but her lack of understanding of the Force made her ever grateful for Obi-Wan's assistance. Shortly, Sabé arrived and Saché was grateful to see her again, for she had missed old friend and it was good to be around those who understood the situation and weren't blinded by personal agendas. As for the emperor, Saché couldn't help, but she wished that the Sith Lord would just remain wherever he had holed himself up until the end of time.

Another soon also arrived to help, though her presence was quite unexpected albeit appreciated in its own way. The petite Humbarine known as Princess Edeja heard of Dormé's strange illness through some of her senatorial associates. Had it not been for a rather awkward but bittersweet conversation with her husband, Edeja wouldn't have risked returning to the palace. But upon hearing what little Kei knew of the situation, Edeja's heart went out to Dormé and her children and soon the former priestess was arriving to help in what way she could as well.

* * *

Elsewhere, the young emperor stared at the busy skies ahead from the balcony that decorated one of the great halls. He didn't want to be here, but at the same time, he couldn't resist coming to this place where it all began. Vader could still remember the night he returned home to a grand celebration here. How the sight of his beautiful wife, so petite but still showing subtle hints of an unborn Laic took his breath away. 

Closing his eyes, he fought back fresh tears—it seemed he was always on the verge of weeping now—as he remembered the events that followed. The room seemed to spin. Then forcing him to open his eyes once more, the Sith Lord struggled to keep from falling to his knees. Anakin had no idea what he had caught but believed it was just an illness brought on by his time spent wandering in the lower levels earlier the day before. It was appropriate that he should suffer in some small way for his actions, yet deep down Anakin knew it wasn't enough.

A**s** he retired to a guest room to rest, all he could think about was his family and how little he deserved them. He wished he could just die, despite knowing that true punishment meant he'd have to live, as there were things far worse than death. One thing he was certain of was that he never wanted to touch the dark side again. At one time, he would have laughed at such a thought, would have even called himself a fool for it, but after losing the only things in this life that he loved, Anakin wasn't laughing anymore.

Nevertheless, with each passing day that he refrained to touch the Force—as he feared the temptation would be too much—Anakin found himself growing steadily ill. Soon he found himself growing shaky and unsteady, while his head never ceased to throb and his stomach churned. Even in rest, there was no peace to be found as often he'd awaken from strange nightmares only to rush to the fresher where he'd be violently ill. It seemed the only solace that could be found was in the shower where he'd often spend hours at a time just letting the hot water pour over him. In between those times, the now very ill emperor would continue to remain in the grand hall often seated in the throne like chair where his thoughts would remain lost to the past.

* * *

Dormé found little comfort in the treatments administered to her, for the fever was terrible. Obi-Wan was able to at least identify the cause of it, but was unable to be of much help. In her semi-conscious state, she alternated between murmuring Aené and Anakin's names, though mostly the latter. Edeja's help proved the most successful. 

Laic was learning to meditate and come to terms with the Force without all the negative connotations his father caused him to automatically associate with it. He was starting to let go of his fears and it was for this reason that Aené was able to reach out to him in a meditation session.

He knew who she was and though she didn't say anything to him, he just saw her smiling and reaching out to him, he felt like it was OK...that everything would be all right.

Obi-Wan eventually sensed that Anakin's Force signature was beginning to wane, as though he had been starving himself and was now beginning to fade physically. He wanted to go to him, but didn't want to seem like he was pressuring him. Instead, he left a pouch containing Anakin's Padawan braid just outside the door of the guest rooms he knew Anakin had been staying in.

With each passing day Saché and Sabé did there best to help ease Dormé's suffering despite learning from Obi-Wan that it was Anakin's withdrawal she was experiencing. While Edeja's understanding of natural medicines proved to be the most helpful Saché couldn't help but feel the best way to solve all of their problems was to put Anakin out of his misery. However her dark sense of humour was only shared between and appreciated by Soren. Sabé was mindful of the children and did her best to care for them as Saché tried to keep things running in Dormé's absence. Edeja spent much of her time preparing medicinals and giving ointments to ease a little of Dormé's fever though she too did her best to help Sabé and Saché.

The fever eventually broke and Dormé returned to consciousness. Once she was able to begin eating again, she was rapidly recovering from the illness. Soon Laic was tossing his arms around her neck and holding her close, thankful his ama was all right and not quite understanding the circumstances around her illness.

* * *

Anakin, on the other hand, was in a far less comforted state and as the days wore on lack of food and nourishment was beginning to take its toll. Though he continued to upkeep his appearance the exhaustion was hard to ignore even more so his illness. But the need to be clean was far more than just skin deep Anakin knew he could not do it without help and thus found other ways to upkeep the illusion. It never really worked but it never stopped him either. It wasn't until one particular morning when the destitute Emperor weakly departed for his hiding place to silently mourn when something caught his eye. 

Curious and uncertain he picked up the pouch and upon opening it found a silent symbol of hope. Staring at it with blurry eyes—both from exhaustion and unshed tears the former Jedi swallowed hard as his eyes drifted to the hallways that would lead to Obi-Wans' location. Though he knew he was anything but worthy to be given this chance Anakin was not about to turn it down either. Without further thought the Sith Lord silently departed for his brother's quarters with only a single thought in mind, not to fail his family again.

As Dormé's fever broke there was much relief to be found amongst the women who were pleased to see her rapid recovery. Saché did all she could to keep Dormé updated on the situation while Sabé did her best to keep the young empress from working her healing body too hard. However, the former decoy's thoughts were also ever on her husband whose idea to leave the braid at the emperor's door was in her mind a powerful one. She could only hope that the young emperor would pay it heed and take it for what it represented and not see it as a sign of judgement.

Dormé knew from the look in Saché's eyes that the situation with the empire was grim. From her speech in the senate, belatedly disavowing support of her husband's actions, and their reaction to her, she knew they were losing sway and power over their people. It was past time for making amends and was up to Dormé to hold what little they had left together. But at what cost? She decided she would use more clone troopers to maintain peace in the streets of Coruscant and in the palace as well. It was a remark of her brother-in-law's about lack of people in the palace that prompted this decision. At least with the clones, she knew she wouldn't be betrayed. The senate was another matter entirely and she was still not up for public appearances. What would she say? What would she tell them about the emperor?

Saché did her best to keep things positive on both sides of the arena. But there was no denying now that time was running out for the Vader dynasty. From the Alliance there came much pressure to move quickly and take a stand but thankfully Lady Mon Mothma and Prince Bail were far from supportive of this plan. Saché though supportive of the Alliance's desire to end the empire wanted it to be done properly and professionally. Breaking down doors and exacting vengeance in her opinion would make them no different than those they sought to usurp power from.

But as the days progressed and Dormé attempted to tend to matters as best she could Saché couldn't help but feel a little torn. It troubled her seeing how desperately Dormé was trying to make amends for past crimes.

* * *

After leaving the braid, Obi-Wan proceeded to the throne room where he had sensed his brother's presence many times. He walked around the grand room slowly in a light meditation for awhile before departing for the temporary quarters he shared with his wife. 

Later, he felt his brother approaching and crossed to the doorway to grant him entrance. Seeing him again like this made his heart go out to him, but especially the fact he saw the pouch in his hands. This was a sign he had been waiting and praying to the Force for. He just hoped he would have the strength to help him through this.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before caving and pulling his younger brother into a hug. It felt like the right thing to do.

The fallen Jedi to bow his head in humble acceptance, but the last thing he expected from his normally stoic brother was to be pulled into an embrace and immediately his cheeks warmed for it in sheepish reaction. But soon Anakin readily returned it as he closed his eyes and gave a shaky sigh of relief. 'Thank you for this...For everything,' he murmured feeling both touched and humbled by this simple but powerful gesture. Never in his life had he ever felt so undeserving yet so honoured to be able to be called Obi-Wan's brother as he did now.

Obi-Wan released his brother, taking a step back, nodding at the expression of gratitude and offering a small smile. He knew it would be a struggle, far more than the last time, but if his heart was in it, Anakin would come out on top. Obi-Wan believed it to be true.

'I'm ready to begin if you are,' he quietly admitted unaware that his current struggles and illness would be but the beginning of what was to come.

Obi-Wan's first inclination was to see about healing Anakin's weary body. The light side training would be difficult enough without him passing out from starvation. He had a feeling the boy hadn't eaten since the confrontation and this was enough to worry the Jedi Master. He meandered to the kitchen area to find something for him to eat.

Food was the last thing on the fallen Jedi's mind, for ever since the confrontation, any attempt to eat always resulted with him being violently ill. He promptly learnt that lack of food meant the illness wasn't quite so bad. Watching the Jedi Master prepare some soup, the young emperor grew concerned. He was only too familiar with brother's way of handling matters and knew he would not take 'no' for an answer. As if on cue Obi-Wan motioned him to join him and have a seat.

'We can start with you finishing this,' Obi-Wan said.

Anakin furrowed his brow in concern. It wasn't that it didn't smell delicious or that he wasn't hungry, but he feared what was to come and didn't want his brother to be witness to it. 'I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I haven't been feeling very well lately,' Anakin admitted sheepishly. He had yet to register the true reason for his illness as the last time Anakin had returned to the light side there was little, if any, symptoms.

'You need to eat,' Obi-Wan insisted, putting the bowl of soup in front of him. 'It will help build your strength and help you regain control of yourself.' He knew it was the withdrawal of the dark side that was causing him to feel miserably, but also knew this was about willpower and it was amazing what the mind can force the body to do when necessary. 'Eat,' he commanded.

Obi-Wan's insistence was both dreaded and welcomed for the young emperor who couldn't help but find himself missing his brother's protective nature. Anakin wasn't about to question Obi-Wan as he politely commanded him to eat the soup before him. With a resigned sigh he silently took to the soup, which was quite good but nothing compared to Dormé's cooking. In Anakin's mind, there was no better cook or master of the culinary arts than his wife.

Obi-Wan kept an eye on the young man, but did not hover as he waited for him to eat. He himself had already eaten, but was concerned about Anakin's health. He would have suggested he slow down and take it one sip at a time, but there would be time enough for his 'lectures' and didn't want to overburden him yet. Already there were members of the Alliance leadership wanting updates on the emperor's condition so as to know how best to proceed, but he insisted he needed far more time with Anakin to be certain of anything. The last thing he needed was for their fleet to come barging in threatening the empire and giving the emperor cause to go back to the dark side.

'Thank you...' he murmured upon completing his soup—which he had inadvertently wolfed down. While in his mind, he knew he was going to regret downing food, despite his illness, Anakin couldn't deny that it was good to be able to eat something again.

Nodding at his expression of gratitude, Obi-Wan smiled softly before cleaning up after him. He then motioned for Anakin to have a seat on the couch. He sat across from him and said, 'Now close your eyes and find your centre. Clear your head of all thoughts...' He hoped he would be able to ease him into a peaceful state where he could regain some of the lost energy and recuperation only deep meditation and sleep could bring.

The fallen Jedi studied Obi-Wan with mild concern as he instructed him to close his eyes and find his centre. Though he wanted to protest, Anakin remained silent, knowing that the Jedi Master before him knew what he was doing and would not ask more of him. Closing his eyes, he did his best to clear his thoughts and find his centre. It was easier said than done as his mind immediately turned to Dormé and their children. He hoped they were all right and wished he could be with them, though he knew better than to wish such things.

It had been some time since he last properly touched the light side. His mind instinctively reached to what he now feared and dreaded and almost as soon as it did, Anakin struggled to pull his thoughts back. However, it was too late and the harder he tried to refrain, the stronger the pull to tap into the darkness became. Panicking, Anakin whimpered as he felt the dark tendrils taking root once more while he desperately attempted to grasp onto the light side once more. Despair flooded his thoughts as his mind absorbed the darkness, believing its lies that told him the light would never take him back. That he would forever be lost to the darkness and estranged from his family.

'Focus Anakin,' Obi-Wan said, trying to get his brother back on task. 'Don't try to fight the darkness; it'll only make it worse. Turn away from it and focus on the light.' Obi-Wan sent him soothing thoughts, trying to urge this transition, though with proper training it would become easier for Anakin to do it once more on his own.

Soon his thoughts began to ease and through the Force he could feel his brother guiding him through by soothing his troubled and frantic mind. Drawing on this, the young emperor did as he was told and began to on the warmth he had long since forgotten. The tendrils that seemed to be choking him—or so it felt—eased away giving him room to breathe. His body was no longer used to touching the light side and it wasn't long before Anakin felt the familiar symptoms he once associated with his early use of the darkness.

Guiding Anakin's meditation was like navigating through a forest at night. If it was possible, even the smallest light was getting swallowed up by darkness. 'It's OK, Anakin. Just let it out,' he said, trying to let Anakin know it was all right to be vulnerable, to show weakness. He knew hiding things was just going to make it worse. Admitting to and exposing ones weaknesses was the best way to overcome them.

Drawing his thoughts back to the surface—for his head throbbed too much to continue the former Sith Lord did his best to hide his nausea and dizziness from his brother. It was shaming enough that he needed help to perform a simple act of meditation, nevermind this. Though in the back of his mind Anakin couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't been affected in this way the last time he attempted to clean up.

Though Anakin surfaced, Obi-Wan continued sending healing thoughts to him.

The young emperor closed his eyes as he drew in a shaky breath and bowed his head hoping to clear his sense of the nausea and dizziness. It was humiliating but in light of everything even Anakin couldn't deny that this was the worst his brother had been witness to. '...Why haven't I felt this way before?' he murmured quietly as he furrowed his brow. 'The last time I was like this was years ago—when I first used the dark side,' he admitted quietly as he struggled to ease his throbbing head and queasy stomach. It was only then that it occurred to him the illness he felt before wasn't really an illness at all. Looking to his brother in concern, Anakin felt his cheeks burn at the realization. 'The illness I've been suffering from isn't an ordinary sickness is it?' he asked though having feeling he already knew the answer.

Obi-Wan resurfaced as well, opening his eyes to meet Anakin's. The young man was finally coming to understand the true nature of the dark side of the Force. He shook his head. 'It was a warning,' he admitted softly. 'Your body was trying to warn you of the consequences...'

Anakin frowned at his brother's remarks as he uttered a soft curse. 'Wonderful. So I can expect this for some time to come then? At least until I've grown used to handling the light side as I did before?' he grumbled not liking the sounds of this one bit. If even meditating in the light side was causing this sort of reaction from him the fallen Jedi was loathed to think what further use of the light side would mean for him.

'I'm afraid so,' he replied as Anakin cursed.

A hint of a wry smile crept into his features to the thought. 'So simply put this is pay back for iquicha-we up one time too many,' he remarked quietly as he shook his head. 'Though why you have to suffer for it is beyond me—and we both know you'll definitely be suffering for it,' he admitted already knowing what Obi-Wan was going to be up against. Though he was grateful for his brother's help, this realization only added his shame and humiliation as this should be his punishment and his alone.

Obi-Wan shook his head. 'It is a small price to pay for being able to help a friend and brother,' he replied softly with a gentle smile.

The young emperor's cheeks warmed as he bowed his head. He truly did not deserve this kindness and the thought that it was being bestowed upon him, yet again—especially after all he had done—left him feeling quite small. But at the same time it made him all the more determined not to fail this time. 'Even if he doesn't deserve it?' Anakin remarked softly another wry smile before growing serious.

What Anakin discounted was the fact Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master in the light side of the Force. He wasn't able to grasp the fact that helping one immersed in the darkness was not like facing the darkness alone. He himself had never once touched the dark side, nor was he ever inclined to do so. 'What one deserves or does not deserve is not up to me, but to the Force,' Obi-Wan replied, though feeling humbled by Anakin's appreciation. His further words served to prove it.

'I want to apologize for everything, but I know my promises and words really don't mean much, not anymore. But I want to—' he furrowed his brow as he briefly fell silent before continuing. 'I want—I need—to prove to you and to my family that I know what I am and I do regret all the suffering I've put all of you through. I know what is coming will not be easy, but I honestly do want to put this behind me to be able to return to my family as a man not a monster. And for you not to be ashamed to call me your brother,' he concluded quietly.

'I have never been ashamed to call you brother,' Obi-Wan said. 'I have only wished that I could have been a better mentor to you.'

Anakin gave a small sigh to his brother's words as he fell silent. Only Obi-Wan would be so humble as to deny his own kindness. But then his brother was always a man who could never truly accept his own importance. In reality, Anakin knew this was just one of the many reasons why he was so grateful to him and why he needed him so much. Obi-Wan would never cast judgment on him and would never hate him no matter how undeserving he was of it.

It was because of this that Anakin found the courage to quietly speak his mind, admit to his shame and his wish to prove himself worthy once more. But it was Obi-Wan's words that truly left its mark on Anakin who now studied him in sheepish admiration. Though his statement was simple it said all that the young emperor needed to hear and it was these words he would never forget for as long as he lived.

'You are the finest mentor I could have ever asked for, Obi-Wan. I was the fool not you,' he said in quiet sincerity.

Obi-Wan did not shrug off Anakin's compliment or gratitude, but was quick to return the topic to the issue at hand. He knew the young man needed to get some rest or else any training at all would be a futile attempt. 'Now open your mind and allow me to help you,' Obi-Wan said softly, though his voice was strong. 'The dark side fears the light. Let go of it...' He touched Anakin's head.

At one time, Anakin would have scoffed the idea, but now he was only too aware of his own fears of the darkness to laugh at the idea. Closing his eyes, he felt his brother's cool fingers against his forehead and was soon clearing his thoughts and finding his centre. Almost immediately, the darkness found in him once more and Anakin felt the familiar sensation of blind panic. Reminding himself repeatedly of his brother's statement, Anakin did his best to focus on the light and to let go of the darkness that clung to his thoughts. It was a struggle to say the least but slowly he found himself beginning to succeed. Vertigo reminded him of his weakened state. Yet, the emperor continued to cling into the light feeling as though it was the only anchor he now had to grasp onto in the storm. With hands now shaking slightly, while they fiddled with his utility belt, and his breath a little unsteady, Anakin eventually slipped into a state of meditation.

Once Anakin's thoughts shifted and clung to the light, Obi-Wan immediately felt it as though he were hauling Anakin out of mudhole. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he strained along with Anakin against the darkness that Obi-Wan had never and refused to ever touch. Finally, Anakin found a state in which he could meditate on his own. Breathing hard from the exertion as though he had run for hours, Obi-Wan released his hand, dropping his own from Anakin's head, though remained close by to jump in should he need to in order to prevent him from slipping again.

Had it not been for his brother's intervention, Anakin was certain he'd never have been able to withdraw from the darkness. But after what felt like an eternity the former Sith Lord finally found some semblance of peace and was able to properly meditate. With his thoughts entirely focused on the light side, Anakin was able to meditate for a little bit. Though there ware moments when he came close to faltering, as his body struggled against the use of the light side, Anakin managed to hold on for much longer than he had hoped. In the end, he was forced to resurface once more as the dizziness and nausea threatened to take hold. As his eyes snapped open, Anakin said nothing in reply as he rose to shaky feet and swiftly made his way to the fresher where he was forced to give into the sickness brought on by his use of the light side.

Uttering a few soft curses to himself, the former Sith Lord drew in a shaky breath as he felt his cheeks burn. This was going to be a long day to say the least.

His head throbbed and pounded but the fallen Jedi was more embarrassed than dissuaded. Though his body protested Anakin was more determined now than ever to put it behind him. To prove to himself and to those he loved that he wasn't a complete loss, that he could conquer his demons and that he would.

Rising to feet a shaky Anakin tended to his mess before washing his face as he struggled to clear his thoughts. Though thoroughly shamed he quietly emerged and returned to his seat with the intent to continue.

The rest of the day was filled with mixed results and equally volatile reactions. However in Anakin's mind some progress—albeit small—was made and though he was exhausted he was in better spirits than he was when he first arrived. Fortunately though Obi-Wan felt it was time to call it a night and Anakin couldn't resist a hint of a smile to the thought of possibly collapsing to sleep.

When his brother mentioned the would resume training in the morning the emperor gave a wry grin in reply. He knew it would be an even longer day than this one but couldn't help but find some comfort in the memories of the past. It had been so long since he had last spent any time with Obi-Wan and the thought of being able to do so—even under these strained conditions was a welcomed thought.

'I'll be there,' he said before sheepishly apologizing for his horrid reaction to the meditations as his cheeks burned.

Despite the exhausting workout of meditations the former Sith Lord was still unable to get much rest. But despite this the young emperor was quite awake by the time morning came and was eager to begin the gruelling day that awaited him. In his mind the sooner he tended to the problem, the sooner he could prove to Dormé and his family that he was able to change for good.

But as he entered the training hall his nerves once more returned as he knew what would await him. Obi-Wan was an excellent teacher but a strict one as well and while Anakin was grateful for his brother's assistance he knew this would be no easy task. As such he silently braced himself for what was to come and inwardly hoped his body wouldn't fall apart as bad as it did yesterday. However he had a sinking feeling that it would.

The next morning, Obi-Wan rose early in order to prepare for a long day of training with Anakin. He had to get his mind once more in the proper state in order to handle all that was to occur. He hoped to guide Anakin via kinaesthetic. Anakin had always been a visual learner. Although Obi-Wan had a good breakfast, he was fairly certain his half-brother had not, but this did not prevent him from beginning warm-up stretches before igniting his lightsaber. 'The light side is about defence not about attack,' he reminded Anakin, spilling the wisdom of old as though this were a decade ago and Anakin was a Padawan learner.

Anakin followed suit and began to warm-up—something he normally didn't both to do but knew it would be necessary given his body's condition. It wasn't long before he was watching his brother in silent attentiveness as he prepared himself for the lesson. Obi-Wan's words were basic in its nature a lesson Anakin recalled learning when he was a youngling, nevermind a Padawan. But it was a necessary lesson one he had long since forgotten over the years. Remaining silent, he furrowed his brow finding no humour or anger in this lesson despite the fact it was something even younglings learnt in the first years of training. Anakin was aware of the fact he had gone too far to start anywhere but from the beginning again and did his best to be the student he should have been from the start.

It wasn't long before the emperor found himself falling into the age old habit of showing off. Though he was arrogant and cocky by nature much of it was a smokescreen for his need to seek recognition and be praised. Obi-Wan however was not a man easily blinded by Anakin's flashy displays of swordsmanship and promptly called him on it.

'Slow down, Anakin. I know you're talented with a lightsaber. You don't need to impress me. That's not what this is about...' Obi-Wan reminded him as their duel continued. He wasn't focusing, Obi-Wan could tell. Anakin always needed to work on his patience, but even more so now. Unlike the first time around, Obi-Wan was far more aware of Anakin's weaknesses. He wasn't trying to use it to his own advantage, but rather to help Anakin learn to manage them.

The former Sith Lord's cheeks immediately burned at his brother's words though he didn't argue him on it as it was too obvious he had been caught. Clearing his head once more, Anakin struggled to refocus properly this time on the task at hand. But instincts demanded he touch the dark side and thus began the struggle once more.

'You don't need it,' Obi-Wan warned as he sensed the young man struggling against the dark side.

Anakin furrowed his brow as beads of sweat formed on his brow. At his brother's reminder Anakin further focussed his thoughts on the light side. It was a struggle with times he was certain he wouldn't make it. But he was stubborn as well as proud and was damned if he allowed himself to fail this time around. Nevertheless it was difficult and in time the dizziness and pulsating headaches began to make him feel ill which in turn made his movements even sloppier than before. 'Is this better?' he asked wryly as he panted from the exertion brought on by refraining to touch the dark side.

'Better,' he said as their session continued. He was going easy on Anakin, only to prevent him slipping up. After awhile, he decided to have a break, knowing Anakin would need a chance to shake the dizziness and not wanting it to decrease his ability to refrain from what he was so used to using without forethought.

Leaning against the back wall he promptly sat down and rested his arms on his knees, while his head rested on his arms. Catching his breath but thanking the Force he wasn't so ill that he needed the fresher again Anakin closed his eyes for a moment only to drift into a light sleep.

Obi-Wan was pleased and hardly surprised when Anakin drifted to sleep. This in and of itself marked improvement on Anakin's part. Slowly, but surely, and with much patience, Anakin would be well on his way to managing this. He briefly departed the training hall, only to start on something for him to eat. He hoped Anakin would be able to keep food down today, even if it was minimal.

Sleep was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome for Anakin who eventually stirred to find himself quite disorientated at his location. Upon realizing where he was the former Sith Lord felt his cheeks burn as he wondered how long he had been resting for. Obi-Wan was no where in the room but Anakin could sense him nearby and soon he was scrambling to his feet to find his brother and master.

Upon locating the Jedi Master the fallen Jedi couldn't help but be apologetic. It wasn't his intention to fall asleep in the midst of his training and could only imagine how bad it looked from his brother's point of view. 'Why didn't you wake me?' Anakin asked curiously before registering that Obi-Wan was in the process of making food.

'Why do you think?' Obi-Wan replied, hoping to spark some useful dialogue that would help him in the long run.

Anakin gave a sheepish smile at his brother's reply. 'That you're working me to death?' he teased back in reply before feeling his cheeks warm.

'Your body has undergone quite a lot these past few days, it's no wonder you're exhausted. I'm just glad you were able to get a few minutes in. Once we have you sleeping through the night and not nodding off during the day, it will be a testament to your improvement indeed,' he lightly teased.

'Oh that's encouraging! You might be an old man by the time that happens!' Anakin said with a wry grin before growing a bit more serious at the sight of food. He didn't register how hungry he was until he saw the plate at his instructions the emperor nodded as his blush deepened to the mention of his embarrassing situation of before. Though he was starving in reality Anakin was mindful of Obi-Wan's words. Not because he was listening exactly but more out of concern of further humiliating himself in front of his brother again.

'Old man? Who exactly are you calling old? I don't see Master Yoda here, do you?' he replied, knowing it was only fair to get teased in return. He then cautioned Anakin to take his time with his food lest they have a repeat of the day before. Obi-Wan made a plate for himself and sat near his brother, reminded of the last time they shared a meal together. It had been ages, or so it seemed.

'I didn't say ancient did I? I just said old!' Anakin replied with a lopsided grin. Anakin couldn't help but feel as though it had been an eternity since things were well enough between them to be able to tease and have fun. It was something he wouldn't forget any time soon and immediately lightened his mood. Between bites the emperor couldn't help but reminisce a little over the past to the silly things both had been through. Though it seemed like a lifetime ago just being able to do this left Anakin feeling as though he was reliving some of the happier moments of his life—or at least the simpler moments at least.

'Old like your jokes?' Obi-Wan replied with raised eyebrow.

Anakin just grinned and poked out his tongue. 'Oh you're just jealous that I have a good sense of humour!' he lightly teased before admitting that Obi-Wan did have his moments to which led to reminiscing. Their meal went by faster than Anakin realized though he was unaware that it slowed his pace when it came to eating. Many of the amusing incidents and cultural misunderstandings on various planets during Anakin's Padawan training filled their meal with jokes.

When it was time to resume training Anakin silently followed Obi-Wan into the meditation room where he furrowed his brow in curiosity. The room was quite dark and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to it. From the darkness he could make out the silhouette of two candles though what purpose they served he couldn't say. Taking a seat in front of them he studied his brother wondering what the Jedi Master was up to.

After awhile, Obi-Wan spoke up in low, clear tones. 'This is darkness. This is your fears. This is pain, hunger, anger, hate, violence, abyss, nothingness… This,' he said, 'is the dark side.

'It's hard to see. Even your other senses are muted.'

He paused to light the candle. 'This is light. This is truth, knowledge, joy, peace, compassion, patience, kindness, self-discipline, harmony, life… This,' he said, 'is the light side.

'Light illuminates the darkness. Even when it seems like the darkness is all-consuming and threatening to take hold, the light shines through it. No matter how dark it is, the light side defeats it. Even though this is one small candle, notice how much of the darkness disappears.'

Reaching to the side, he grabbed two more candles and set them up next to the first as he explained, 'How much more darkness is abolished when people are united in the light?' He held up the unlit candle. 'One who is lost,' he said, then lit the candle from one of the already burning candles, 'can be reignited.'

Obi-Wan gestured to the centre of the candles. 'When we face this light, the shadow of the dark side is behind us.'

'I wish it was just as easy as that,' he softly remarked in pensive tones. 'Though I understand now how important it is to be in the presence of others who are in the light,' he admitted in equally soft tones as he was reminded of how he had too soon pushed Obi-Wan away figuring he could do it alone.

Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin's words, equally glad to hear that Anakin was slowly beginning to understand the true nature of the Force. 'I'm pleased to hear that,' he said humbly.

'You don't have to and you shouldn't have to do this alone.' He offered one of the lit candles to Anakin.

* * *

A/N: Coming soon--Dormé makes a mistake that could cost them everything... 


	4. Can't Get Over You

Of all of Anakin's struggles to clean up and return to the light side, dealing with the absence of his family was the worst. The nausea and dizziness associated with his withdrawal from the dark side he had long since grown used to as with the pulsating headaches that never seemed to quite go away, despite his brother's ever patient assistance. Though it shamed him, the constant need, and hunger even, to feel the darkness coursing through his veins was something Anakin could face and handle. The loneliness on the other hand was another matter entirely and during the dark hours of night when rest should readily come the former Sith Lord found temptation of another sort to be almost overwhelming. 

He missed his wife and their children desperately despite knowing that he was still in no condition to see them again. For nights on end the young emperor would close his eyes fold an arm around his chest, while the other fiddled with the ends of his hair –a desperate attempt to imagine Dormé was near. But even his imagination did little to help ease the truth and in the end the young emperor would almost always find himself roaming the halls of their virtually empty palace. Anything to keep his mind pre-occupied and distracted from the situation he had brought upon himself.

The sound of his footsteps echoing from the halls brought little comfort to the fallen Jedi's thoughts as it served to remind him of how empty the palace felt without his family near. He missed the sound of children's laughter –whether it was their own, or the Jedi younglings that Dormé had cared for in the early years of their reign. A sad smile crept into his features at this memory as Anakin could still remember how happy Dormé was when she was surrounded by children. But it soon faded as he was reminded of how so many young lives fell to his blade because he had been too consumed by his bloodlust to register that they were innocent.

Closing his eyes, he leant against a nearby pillar as he fought to control his emotions to keep from breaking down right there and then. Anakin was so tired of being weak, of being consumed by self disgust and loathing, of being reminded that suicide was nothing more than a reward he surely did not deserve. But at the same time the emperor was at a loss as to what he could possibly do to make amends. How did one make beg forgiveness from the dead? How could one undo the damage to those who were still alive? Was it even possible? And if it was would anyone believe him or even want to believe him?

The questions flooded his mind and with it came the all too familiar sensation of despair and sorrow. The more he tried to find the answers to them the more personal they became until Anakin found himself wondering if there was any chance he'd ever be able to see Dormé again, nevermind their children. Even worse was the horrifying realization that even if he did would she ever be able to trust him after all the promises made and foolishly broken. He once swore to himself that he would prove to Dormé that he wasn't like all the others from her past who used and abused her heart. But in the end all he did prove was that he was no different from anyone else.

Anakin didn't register the shamed tears the spilled down his cheeks as he swiftly departed for the grand swimming halls that decorated the palace center. Though the young emperor hated the idea of swimming –for large bodies of water terrified the Tatooine native—in recent days he'd often retire there after his long walks throughout the hallways. Though he'd often tell himself that it was because being there left him feeling that Dormé's presence was near in truth there was a part of him that desperately hoped one day she actually would be there. However on this particular night the last thing Anakin wanted was to see her when he was like this, falling apart and pacing about like a caged monster.

Unfortunately for him it was on this particular night his secret wish from nights before had finally been granted. Upon silently entering the great swimming hall the young emperor caught sight of his empress languidly swimming in one of the vast pools and felt his heart leap to his throat. Frozen in position like an intruder almost caught Anakin didn't dare move as he studied her from a distance before quickly wiping away the tears he only then felt.

Though it wasn't something Dormé ever openly admitted Anakin always had a feeling that this place was a bit of a sanctuary for her. In truth, he had the impression that any and all bodies of water were in essence her domain. At one time Anakin used to visit her here if not for anything than to tease his beloved for spending so much time here. Often he'd joke, swearing on the Force, that he had fallen in love not with a mortal, but with the elemental goddess of water. He'd further tease saying that the only reason she even found him worthy to stand by her side was because his fear of water was too amusing to her.

Now Anakin was left feeling as though he were but a creature, a denizen from the nether places who had barged unwanted and undesired into the sacred places of someone far more pure than himself. It wasn't the first time he felt this way, for there were many times when he'd try to visit Dormé when she was with the younglings only to have them hide behind her skirt from him. Though he kept a good front about it Anakin couldn't deny how small it would make him feel just knowing they were terrified of him and the reasons why.

But despite his desire and need to depart the fallen Jedi couldn't quite make his legs move. With furrowed brow he remained at the entrance to the swimming hall silently watching as Dormé peacefully swam unaware and unknowing that her estranged husband was watching on. Anakin didn't know what was more painful the fact he knew he wasn't welcomed here or the fact that couldn't remember the last time Dormé looked this peaceful while in his presence.

Anakin had no idea just how long he had remained there but he knew he shouldn't remain for long for he could sense that Dormé was growing weary and would soon emerge from the pool. But even then his body wouldn't respond to the silent commands of his mind, for it was as though his heart longed to see her again, and to be seen by her. However, the young emperor knew that he was the last person she'd want to see and in truth he couldn't blame her for it. It seemed like it had been an eternity since she enjoyed being around him. Even longer since he could remember a time when Dormé wasn't trying to subtly protect their children from him. The thought was a despairing one and it left Anakin wondering –albeit briefly why he even bothered to face his demons anymore. But as he finally prepared to silently depart Anakin realized that he already knew the answers.

It was for all the little things he missed so terribly and even more so for the big things he longed for. It was so he could go to Laic's room at night to tuck him in and know that his son wasn't pretending to be asleep to avoid his Daddy. It was so that Runa would one day know that her father was so sorry for draining her of her Force powers. That never again would he let the darkness touch his family because of what he had done to her. So that Dormé would one day Force willing believe in him again.

Before he had a chance to slip away unnoticed the fallen Jedi heard the sound of water splashing and knew that Dormé had departed from the pool. Instincts caused him to freeze once more in position as his cheeks burned feeling as though he had been caught in the act. Shyly he turned to face her fearing the worst and yet hoping for the best nonetheless. But Dormé was towelling herself off and for the moment was distracted. With a heavy heart he silently turned his back to her and depart while attempting to convince himself that it was probably for the best that they didn't talk, at least not yet.

As he stepped back into the hollow hallways, the young emperor couldn't help but be reminded of how much the image before him resembled his life now. Lifeless, empty and filled with paths he had already been through at least once before. Though he desperately wanted to hold onto the hope that things would improve he knew Dormé had every right to completely cut off all ties with him; in truth the young emperor couldn't blame her. Had he been in her position he would have done much the same. But the thought of never being able to see their children again, nevermind Dormé herself was too painful to even allow himself to consider.

As Anakin returned to his temporary quarters, he couldn't help but wonder if things would ever return to how it all used to be. Though he was filled with doubts, there was still a part of him that wanted –needed even—to at least try and undo even a little of the damage he had done to his family. If not for anything then at the very least to ensure their lives would no longer be haunted by fears of the past. Even if he could no longer see them again the young emperor was certain that he would be able to find what peace he could in knowing that they were happy. It was the very least they deserved, and he knew it was in reality the most he could ever hope for. The fallen Jedi clambered into his bed found himself drifting off to sleep. With images of his beloved's peaceful smile filling his thoughts and the sound of their children's laughter echoing in his mind, the fallen Jedi slept peacefully for the first time in what had felt like an eternity.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Dormé found herself unable to sleep. She rose the bed they had shared for so many years that was now only a reminder of the sanctuary it once was. Donning a thick robe over her nightgown, she checked in on the children who slept soundly. Afterwards, she went to the balcony where she often found Anakin brooding, but on nights like this, it was hardly a comfort to her. Even in familiar places like this, there was little solace to be found, nor anything that would allow her to fall back asleep. 

Returning back indoors, she took to roaming the hallways, forgetting she probably ought to have her sword with her as he had back in the days before becoming empress. Her thoughts were consumed with things she would rather not think on, but had little else to distract her.

He would probably be sleeping now, as was everyone else in the palace, save the night guard and the empress. It wouldn't be terrible if she were to stop by his temporary quarters, even if only to hear him breathing. She would not enter. She would not even look upon him... Dormé just wanted to be near him and knowing he was near would be enough to satisfy her longing, at least for tonight.

She approached the doorway, resting her hand on it, without moving the even try to gain access to the chamber. The empress rested her head on it, hoping to hear him inside. How many years had in been since they first met? How much longer would it be until he was well enough to be around their children again? When would she be able to forgive him? She didn't know if they would ever be able to get past this, even if he did heal. Even in the worst of times, however, Dormé needed him.

Nights were always long and sleep an impossibility and a challenge that Anakin struggled to complete with each passing day. But his training was improving and progress was finally being revealed. Even so it did little to help the loneliness that plagued him.

Tonight was such a night and having spent much of his free time loitering about the swimming halls only to wander the empty hallways once more the young emperor returned to his quarters again. Now he found himself once more trying to mimic the presence of his wife who had been absent from his life for weeks and what felt like an eternity. With eyes firmly shut and fingers twisting the ends of his hair Anakin tried to clear his mind of the sorrow that lingered. He knew he was doing the right thing, that if there was any chance for him to undo the damage he had done this was it.

But just as exhaustion was finally taking its toll the fallen Jedi felt a shift in the Force and sensed an all too familiar signature nearing. His heart leapt into his throat as his eyes snapped open to the realization.

She wasn't sure how long she lingered with her head resting against the door, hoping for a sign that he was in there. She heard a rustling within the room and her heart beat faster.

'...Dormé?...' he hoarsely whispered as he felt the signature freeze in position to the entrance of the guest room. Inwardly he found himself hoping desperately that she would enter, ring the chime or even yell at him through the door. Anything to permit him the opportunity to interact with her.

His voice, muffled by the barrier that separated them, faintly called her name. Her breath caught and she closed her eyes, warring against herself, wanting to enter and struggling not to give in. '...Anakin...' she whispered, unable to prevent the longing from filtering into her voice.

Anakin immediately sat up upon hearing her whisper his name—so faint it was almost inaudible. His eyes immediately burned with unshed tears as he felt his chest tighten.

Upon hearing him rise from the bed, the shifting of sheets and his footsteps approaching, Dormé swallowed hard. She wanted to see him so badly, but she knew she oughtn't. At the sound of him being so near, she thought it would be enough. She turned around, facing away from the door, but found herself unable to walk away. A knot caught in her throat.

Moving swiftly from his bed, while struggling to keep from tripping over the sheets, Anakin practically flew to the door where she was located on the other side. Quickly he fumbled to open it feeling as though his fingers were thick and clumsy in his need to catch a glimpse of her.

Dormé heard him nearing, but still found her feet were unable to respond to her request. She couldn't move.

The door parted and before him stood his beloved with her back turned and her emotions pouring off of her in waves. In silence, Anakin could only study her petite form now shrouded in a thick robe as though protecting her from a chill that only they felt. He opened his mouth to speak to beg her to turn around so he could see her once more but the words wouldn't come as they too were caught in his throat.

Silently, he reached out to place a hand to her shoulder but caught himself before his fingers met the cloth of her robe. With furrowed brow and unshed tears threatening to fall he tried once more to force the words past his lips. But of all the things he wanted to tell her, to admit, to apologize and profess only two words managed to escape him.

'...Don't go...' The desperation was evident in his voice as was his shame and had it been anyone else Anakin would have been utterly humiliated by it. But it was Dormé and despite all they had been through the young emperor knew there was no point in hiding or pretending for she knew him better than he knew himself.

Lowering her head, it was all she could do not to break down. She had long to hear his voice, to be near to him, to feel him, to touch him, yet there was so much between them now. How could it ever be the same? Even so, Dormé could not deny she secretly hoped to see him, to speak with him, even if it meant getting hurt again.

The fact that she didn't move away gave him a rush of hope as he drew in a shaky breath. Swallowing hard and ordering himself not to completely fall apart—there would be time for that later when he was alone—Anakin shyly reached out to lightly touch her arm with his right hand.

She could leave now. She could leave without looking back and nothing would change. His hand fell to her arm and she didn't flinch. It was as though she had been expecting it. She exhaled a long breath, but still did not turn around.

'Dormé...may I? Please, could you look at me?' he whispered desperately wanting in truth to draw her into a tight embrace or more exactly drop to his knees and beg forgiveness. But rules had to be kept and with all the walls that stood between them now Anakin was scared to even talk to her nevermind touch or gaze upon her properly without her permission. Everything about her—about them—seemed so fragile that Anakin was certain it would all fall apart if one wrong move was made.

She slipped her left hand up to rest over his with the intention of removing it, but found her fingers dancing over the familiar cool metal. She squeezed his hand before taking it off her arm.

When her fingers slipped over the metal of his artificial, a tear escaped and made its way down his cheek. Bowing his head he felt her turn around and felt his heart race all the more for it. With his hand still in hers, but no longer on her arm, Anakin found himself grateful that it wasn't his own as he knew it would be shaking if it was. But the metal was not prone to such weakness and so in silence he shyly attempted to lightly pass his thumb over her soft palm while trying not to think of how much he missed the warmth of her skin against his own.

Dormé's gaze remained locked on their hands, her head bowed momentarily before crawling up his form. Meeting his blue eyes, she opened her mouth to speak, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

As her eyes moved up his form his own meet her amber gaze. He didn't dare speak and for a moment could only studied her in pained silence as he struggled to steady his breathing and to fight back his own unshed tears.

She noticed the single tear making its way down his cheek and reached up to wipe it away. Her hand remained against his cheek longer than it ought to.

Anakin gave a shaky sigh. Even now, her touch was like a soothing balm to his broken spirit, like an unspoken act of mercy given to one so undeserving of it. Closing his eyes once more, he forced his thoughts to clear, lest the despair completely overwhelm him.

She admitted in a soft voice, 'I'm tired, Anakin...' Dormé meant this in many ways, not only her physical exhaustion, but the days and weeks without seeing him, without knowing where they stood...not being able to sleep, wrought with worry and concern... 'I'm so tired...'

Bowing his head slightly, he remained silent for a moment as he couldn't help but wonder how it was that despite everything they had been through they were still so alike in so many ways. Clinging onto this as though in it held all the hope of the universe Anakin's eyes met hers once more as he gave a slight nod. 'I know...I feel it too.' he admitted softly.

'I...There is so much—' he faltered before shaking his head as Anakin knew that words meant more tears. But at the same time he didn't dare touch her thoughts to speak what weighed on his heart. Even so he felt the need to try again and opening his mouth to speak he struggled again only to fall silent. It wasn't as if she'd believe him anyways. If he was to prove to her that he was truly sorry, that he wasn't like everyone else who had failed her he'd have to do it through action.

Dormé didn't want to hear the words that Anakin struggled to and finally resisted speaking. She needed to see that he had changed, that he was doing everything in his power to make the necessary changes. Kenobi warned her about the dark side and its affect on non-sensitives, but she didn't know exactly what sort of affect it had on her. It was only after the illness and being away from her husband for the past few weeks that she learnt how blind she had been.

If anyone encouraged Anakin's use of the dark side, it had been her. She didn't admit it at first, but as the weeks wore on after recovering from the illness, she knew she was just as bad as he was. If she had been able to touch the darkness, she most likely would have done so regularly. 'It wasn't fair of me,' she admitted, 'to lay all of the blame on you... I'm a terrible influence on you.' She let her hand move from his cheek to the back of his neck, lingering there for a moment.

His eyes flickered marking his surprise to her words. There had been many moments when Anakin found himself struggling between his sorrow and bitterness for Dormé's judgment of him and his struggles. Though he had enough sense to know he was responsible for his own actions and behaviour it was hard not to be find anger in the fact that his wife felt she was entirely innocent of wrong doing. In the end he had come to accept that both were equally guilty of their own crimes and neither had the right to judge the other for them. However while Anakin knew that one day Dormé would understand this he never expected her to openly admit it, certainly not to him.

Anakin gingerly reached to touch her cheek with the back of his hand, just as her hand slipped to the back of his neck. 'Neither of us are innocent. But now that we're aware of it, we can finally tend to the problem and—' he briefly faltered not wanting to think about it but know it had to be said. '—move on in whatever way is best,' he hoarsely replied already believing Dormé would choose to depart from his side because of his crimes.

_Move on?_ Dormé thought, her mind jumping back to the fact they lost three children. She hesitated, even at his touch. Her thoughts ran wild, wondering if he was going to give up...wondering if it was too much work and that he had no true intention of fixing his problem. Was it just that they were comfortable with each other and afraid to let go even if they needed to? It's true that she was afraid of letting go.

Anakin could feel her hesitance and immediately regretted his choice of words. Did she fear he would follow her if she decided to leave? Anakin couldn't blame her for that either especially given his display of behaviour from before. But he had no intention of giving up so easily and was determined to do whatever he could to ensure his family's happiness. Whether it be in his presence or his absence.

The tension was thick and the empress tried to gauge his words and tone of voice to figure out his intentions and desires. She would be able to resist her own desires if it was for the safety of their children. She didn't know if she could trust Anakin anymore and it broke her heart. She knew what she wanted more than anything, but she didn't know what was best. 'Can we work on this together?' she asked, her voice nearly cracking from emotion.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he quickly glanced away as he drew his hand away from her cheek. He knew if he let his fingers linger there for too long he would only pull her into an embrace. After a moment's pause the young emperor nodded to her statement as his eyes met hers. 'I would like that very much...But only if that is what you want,' he admitted in shy but sincere tones.

'It is,' Dormé murmured, taking her hand from his neck and resting it on his shoulder for a moment before dropping it. She squeezed his hand and released it.

A hint of a shy smile crept into his features though he said not a word as though fearing it would ruin the fragile moment. Her touch was soothing and as she released his hand—upon giving it a squeeze to which he returned—Anakin found himself missing it immensely. But despite the fact he believed their impromptu encounter was about to end he couldn't bring himself to part ways with her. Which proved to be a good thing as soon she was returning his silent gaze and asking of him the one question he never expected to hear.

She bowed her head momentarily before looking back at him. 'May I rest with you awhile?'

The request made caused him to feel almost giddy with hope as his heart soared. It was certainly unexpected but the thought of being able to rest by her side again was too much to refuse and quietly he nodded as he gave her another shy smile. 'Of course,' he said softly as he gingerly reached out to take her hand and guide her inside to the guest room feeling more content now than he had since he couldn't remember.

Even as things were, it was a relief to confirm, at least superficially, that they both still wanted the same thing: to repair their family. The children were safe on the other side of the palace and Dormé wanted to properly rest as she hadn't in such a long time.

Filled with hope for the future Anakin shyly guided his beloved back to his bedchambers where he clambered back into bed. It was awkward at first as the bed was far smaller than their own but he didn't mind too much as he was just too happy to have Dormé near to him once more. Though initially respectful and mindful of her need for space as Dormé leant against him for she had fallen asleep the old temptations returned.

While Anakin was well on his way to recovery he was selfish by nature and the nearness of her form reminded of all the other things he missed about her. As such it wasn't long before he found himself gently playing with her hair while his hand once entwined with hers slipped around her petite waist. Breathing in her soft scent of rain-soaked flowers Anakin sighed of contentment as he slowly leaned in to kiss her throat and cheek. How he had missed this and yet how unworthy he was to be able to experience it once more.It was a mistake he would soon learn never to make again.

Had Dormé had been in a deeper sleep, she might have lost herself to his touch in her dreams, hardly believing that it was real. Dormé had, however, only just fallen asleep and was resurfacing to find herself in the small guest bed with emperor she had not yet learn to fully forgive. He had not healed completely yet and she had yet to see proof of his efforts. She did not know if she could trust him, despite how much she loved him. At the same time, she desperately missed him and wanted to be with him in spite of everything that happened. She wanted to give him another chance. Feeling his arms around her and playing with her hair, kissing her throat and cheek, it was like returning home, but at the same time, there were lingering doubts that made her question his motives.

'Please don't,' she murmured, unable to find the words to explain herself. She shifted to hold him closer while denying access to her neck. Dormé closed her eyes once more, trying to go back to sleep.

Anakin felt her shift in her sleep and was unable to resist drawing her closer before moving to kiss her lips for he had since lost himself in his selfish needs. But then Dormé murmured a simple statement that was like cold water being splashed on his face. Frozen in mid-action he faltered and suddenly became only too aware of their precarious situation and how completely inappropriate his actions were. Nodding weakly in reply the fallen Jedi swallowed hard as he bit his lip feeling every bit the beast he once was.

'...Right...' he murmured not bothering to apologize as it felt almost blasphemous to do so now. Until he found a way to prove himself to her Anakin knew that his words would be regarded as empty and weak. But despite her warning the empress didn't push him away as Anakin feared and was soon shifting to hold him closer though using her body to deny him access to her neck, a silent mark that she didn't trust him to respect her wish and need to space.

It wasn't long before the temptation returned leaving Anakin to once more play with her hair and later her back as his fingers danced along her skin. However, just as he was about to attempt to find a way to kiss her skin once more—this time her arm that was within reach and wrapped about him—the former Sith Lord caught himself. Frowning as a rush of shame flooded his thoughts, Anakin gave a shaky sigh as he silently shifted so as to disentangle himself from her arms but not to wake her up in the process. He didn't want to risk further ruining things between them but knew there was no way he'd make it through the night without disrespecting her simple request. With much reluctance, Anakin silently departed for the living room where he took refuge on the couch and proceeded to spend much of the night tossing and turning while forcing his thoughts clear of the temptation to return to bed.

Dormé's sleep proved to be far more restful than it had been in ages and once Anakin left off kissing her skin, she was able to sleep contently in his arms. She didn't notice him leave, but hours later when she awoke, she wondered where he had gone. She thought perhaps he rose early to train with Master Kenobi. With the intention to return to her own chambers, she padded through the bedroom to the main chambers to find her robe.

It was then she noticed him sprawled out on the couch, lying on his back with one leg over the top of the couch and the other on the floor, snoring lightly. She frowned, wrapping her arms around her torso. She hadn't intended to force him out of his own guest bed and wondered why he had left her. Was this a subtle sign that her actions of the night before had been inappropriate? Had he only said he wanted to mend things when in actuality he had no intentions of doing so? Did he not love her anymore and only wanted to try to be friends with her? Or was even that too much to hope for?

But he kissed her or tried to the night before. She rejected him. Was that the problem?

Without thinking things through, Dormé loosened the ties of her nightgown, letting it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. She snuck a hand under the throw blanket that covered Anakin while leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

Sleep finally came to Anakin who found himself in a rather complex position that looked perfectly awkward but was perfectly comfortable to him. Dreams were lonely and filled with thoughts of solitude and sorrow but soon they shifted to more pleasant things as Anakin felt Dormé's touch nevermind her kiss. At first he was too asleep to register this was real but it wasn't long before he was stirring awake to find a very naked Dormé with her hands where he wanted them and her lips on his own. Without a seconds pause the fallen Jedi swiftly pulled her onto the couch with him and proceeded to continue where he had left off from the night before. He had yet to realize what a great mistake this was or that this would only back fire against them both. For now all he knew was that things had returned to normal and that his wife had returned to him.

Consequences were the last things Dormé considered as she gave in to her desires and longings. She thought it would help mend things and make their situation clearer. She couldn't have been more wrong. Only part of her lust could be explained away with the dark side still prevalent in system, but this mistake would make its mark and she would regret her actions later once her head cleared. For now she was content exploring the body of her estranged husband and former friend, having missed him too much to deny any longer.

Anakin moaned to her exploration and was eagerly returning the favour as his training with his brother was all but forgotten in the heat of this moment. How he had dreamed of this for what felt like an eternity but it was real causing his thoughts to be filled with hope that only added to his passion.

Throughout the entire experience, there was a part of him that wondered if this was all but a dream, that he would wake up alone in his room with only her memory to keep him company. But coherency was quite lost on him and he was only too happy to make the most of this moment real or not. It would only be afterwards would the weight of their actions return to haunt him, though even then the truth would evade itself for he still had far to go before registering the damage of this action.

Once her lust was satisfied, Dormé felt as though the universe was crashing down around her. As much as she wanted things to be as they were, it once more became so clear that they weren't. It was painful to hold him, to kiss him, knowing what he had done, what they both had done. In fact, her first thought was that they hadn't used any preventative measures, something she would normally discount the importance of. What she used to long for with him was now something she feared.

Equally satisfied and in far better spirits, Anakin was quite content to hold her close and just enjoy this rare moment of peace. But Dormé's shift in mood spoke otherwise and left him entirely confused and concerned. Furrowing his brow he could only watch in dismay as Dormé promptly disentangled herself from him and collected her things.

Dormé didn't want to talk about what just happened...what she had done. 'I should go,' she said softly, drawing on her nightgown and robe, wrapping it tightly around her. She wouldn't be back tonight. She promised herself she wouldn't.

'Dormé?...Wait—' he said at her simple statement while moving to kick off the throw as panic once more gripped his heart. Her confusion and concern wasn't missed on him but he had yet to register the weight and meaning behind it. Everything seemed so perfect a short while ago and now...Now it felt as though they were even worse off than before.

'What did I do? What's wrong?' he asked desperately uncertain of his actions or how to mend the chasm that just had grown even wider between them.

'Nothing,' she lied, shaking her head. The last thing the young empress wanted to do was talk about it. It had been her mistake, after all, had it not? She would have to deal with the burden of the consequences on her own.

She forced herself to look him in the eye. 'You have training soon, don't you? I don't want you to get in trouble with Master Kenobi or anything...' Dormé didn't know where these lies were coming from, but it felt so much easier than anything remotely touching the truth. She couldn't handle admitting her guilt and regrets just yet.

Anakin furrowed his brow uncertain what to make of her words as there was obviously more to this than she was telling him. But at the same time he had no reason to doubt her as Dormé had never lied to him before and thus he took her word for it when she looked him in the eyes and continued. Nodding weakly in understanding, he silently rose to collect his bottoms but paused as he studied her for a moment. The chasm between them seemed even worse than before despite the fact her words spoke otherwise. Nevertheless Anakin respected her silence and didn't press the matter further though he decided that later on he would try to speak to her to ensure everything was alright.

Dormé searched his eyes as he nodded, as though she would find answers there. Unaware of what possessed her to do so, she neared once more, reaching up to touch his cheek as she continued studying him. She then leant in for a kiss before departing without looking back.

Her reaction would later serve to further confuse him but for now it convinced him that she was hiding something though Anakin presumed that it was a personal matter which added to his fears. He believed she had fallen ill and didn't want to tell him lest it distract him from his studies with his brother. While it was in Anakin's mind a noble gesture he wanted to be there for her even if from a distance and decided he would look into this further as well so as to help her in what small way he could. Leaning into her touch the former Sith Lord closed his eyes as he felt her lips brush against his before she departed.

In the hallway, hurrying back to her room, she tried to convince herself she did it because she missed her husband, that she missed the way things were and this was only an example of how it was no longer as it was and would never be so again. She showered and changed, but then decided to go to the med labs. In spite of everything that had happened, Dormé was growing up. She wasn't as selfish as she once was. She needed to be sure another child would not be involved in this chaos. She knew it wouldn't be fair to them.

Once alone he silently washed up and prepared to depart for another day of heavy training. But try as he might, the emperor's thoughts were elsewhere and as the day progressed this feeling grew worse. Anakin didn't detect any signs of illness in her Force signature but then he was no healer. Once the day had reached its end the young emperor was quick to wash up and depart for Dormé's quarters with the hope that he could find out what was truly wrong. He hoped that with no further pressing matters on their agenda they'd have time to talk.

On his way, an officer stopped him to politely ask how the empress was doing as he had heard she had checked into a medical lab earlier in the morning. 'What do you mean she was in the medlabs this morning? Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?' Anakin asked feeling his heart race in fear now.

The young officer politely apologized but informed him that he had only learnt of it a short while ago through a member of the medical staff and hoped she was well.

The emperor said nothing further and promptly bolted down the hallways towards Dormé's private chambers, fearing the worse and wanting to speak to her directly about it in person.

* * *

A/N: Coming up--Anakin's in for a shock… 


	5. Trying to Comprehend

* * *

Once Dormé was assured that she wasn't pregnant because of her stupid error, she went about her day as though nothing happened the night before. Laic was the only one who seemed to notice anything was different about her. She reassured him everything was fine, though he seemed to see right through that. It made her feel even more guilty for the way she treated Anakin, but even so, that evening, when Anakin tried to enter, she refused to grant him access. 

She just couldn't bring herself to talk to him after what she had done. She had tried to sort things out, to make it better, and all she did was make it ten times worse. Lying to him about it afterwards made it even harder to face. As time went on, it would just make it worse, if that was possible, but Dormé didn't know that and thought it might be forgotten.

Dormé had not thought to ask the medical team to keep her visit private, as she was too consumed with her actions and the possible consequences of them. It would be another thing she would regret, but ultimately be thankful for. At least that mistake would make the rest of them and the reasons behind them come to light and sort this mess out.

* * *

The door was locked at Dormé's quarters and Anakin frantically rang the chime, though he could have just as easily used the Force to open it. Despite losing control of himself weeks ago, Anakin wasn't about to disrespect her privacy again. 'Dormé please talk to me! Are you all right? I heard that you were in the medlabs. I just want to make sure everything is okay!' he shouted through the door before uttering a soft curse as he realized it was fruitless. 

Anakin turned away, deciding it was best he found out for himself what was going on and it was obvious Dormé wasn't about to fill him in. Returning to the medlabs, Anakin promptly demanded to speak to the physician.

The doctor was about to end his day and was startled to see the emperor as he wasn't one who voluntarily entered unless it pertained to Dormé or their children.

Anakin didn't mince words and promptly demanded to know just why Dormé was in the medical labs. 'Is something wrong? Is there something I should know about?' he frantically asked as the elderly physician furrowed his brow in confusion.

'No, your wife is perfectly healthy, Lord Vader. She only stopped by to inquire about a pregnancy test,' he smoothly replied.

Anakin's eyes lit up at the possibility though he was hurt to know that Dormé was keeping this from him. 'And? Is she?' he eagerly asked, feeling his heart race with joy.

The elderly physician just shook his head as he skimmed through his data pads, mistaking Anakin's eagerness to be concern. 'You'll be pleased to know that she isn't,' the elderly doctor stated, figuring that Anakin shared Dormé's wish not to have a child at this time. 'We took the necessary precautions to ensure she wasn't—'

Anakin grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing the man to look him straight in the eyes. 'What do you mean "we took necessary precautions?!"' the emperor frantically demanded. His expression was a look of desperation and fury.

The physician frowned in reply, obviously not appreciating this treatment at all. 'Your wife wanted to ensure that there was no possible way she could be pregnant, so we gave her a medicinal that would ensure it would not come to pass,' the elderly man stated in firm and polite tones. 'I was of the assumption that you already knew this,' he continued in dry tones.

Anakin's eyes wavered as the weight of the doctors words sank in. He didn't have to ask why Dormé had gone out of her way to ensure no child could have come from their night together, for the answer was clear enough. Furious at the fact the physician didn't try to talk her out of it and heartbroken that his wife would feel it necessary to protect any future children from him, Anakin fell back into habits of old. Without further warning, he grabbed the old man by the throat and slammed him against the wall of his office. It didn't take long for the dark side to course through his veins again as the fallen Jedi growled at the doctor in sorrow filled rage. 'Why? Why did you do it?!' he shouted.

The elderly man, though frightened, was able to keep a stoic face. 'She wasn't pregnant, Vader... She took the medicinal to ensure that she wouldn't be just in case the tests proved inaccurate!' he said while struggling to breathe. The man explained that because it was too early to tell if there was a possibility for the future—as one usually needed to wait a couple of days for results—she requested the medicinal. However as Anakin's grip tightened around his throat much of this was lost.

Anakin swiftly released his grip on the doctor before forcing his thoughts clear of the darkness that once flooded it. The familiar headache followed as well as dizziness a good sign that was missed on the fallen Jedi who stared at the doctor with eyes blurry now with tears.

'Can you really blame her?' the elder physician replied quietly once he had caught his breath.

Anakin said nothing in reply as he swallowed hard and swiftly departed.

He had to talk to someone. Anakin knew he should talk to his brother—to admit that he almost used the dark side again—but that could wait. He didn't want to see Obi-Wan when he was falling apart like this. He would wait until morning when he was more himself—if that was even possible now. As he stormed through the hallways back to his chambers, the former Sith Lord was at a loss over all the events. If she hadn't wanted any children, if she was so frightened that he would impregnate her, why did she sleep with him? Was this some sort of game? A means of showing him that she too could lie and betray? _Just as you did to her_,a dark voice whispered causing his heart to sink to his feet.

All hope he had from the night before had long since faded away and now Anakin was certain their relationship was doomed. The emperor just couldn't get over the fact that Dormé would be so disgusted with him that she would end go to such lengths to ensure he wouldn't father another child. Torn between anger over her actions and sorrow at the meaning behind them, Anakin worked himself into quite a state when he finally departed for the training hall. He wanted to return to his quarters but it held too many confusing memories now and the last thing he wanted was to further dwell on it.

* * *

As Kei entered the grand war room, the last person he expected and truthfully wanted to see was the emperor. Though the younger prince still considered Lord Vader as a friend and ally, events of the recent past had caused the Humbarine leader's view of their friendship to grow rather strained. He knew that Anakin was struggling with inner demons that went beyond his understanding. But so many lines had been crossed as of recent that it was hard to define if their friendship was real or if it was just a façade to ensure Vader's attentions wouldn't turn towards the struggling Humbarine again; nevermind his family. 

However with an unexpected and unexplainable turn of events, the emperor had taken to holing himself away in the now empty grand halls. The empress's illness and overall poor state of health had given Kei a chance to speak to his estranged wife Edeja. It was bittersweet and awkward but at the same time well worth it. Though things between them were far from perfect, but they were slowly mending their relationship and recently, Edeja and their son had finally returned home.

But as Kei's eyes settled onto the form of his old friend and emperor, he knew without question things weren't going nearly as well with the Sith Lord. Though he was aware of Anakin's recent rehabilitation and training with his brother, Master Kenobi Kei was guarded about the entire situation. He had seen too much to believe in miracles anymore and despite being aware of Anakin's healing condition and obvious shift of mood Kei was hesitant to be around him. Not out of fear for himself, rather out of fear for his family and the security of his people. Less time spent with the unstable emperor meant less chance of speaking his mind and losing it all.

Anakin took notice of him and gave a curt nod.

'I trust you've been updated on the security situation?' Kei began politely as he tried to ignore the emperor's red, swollen eyes.

For the moment, Anakin was keeping a stoic expression and Kei hoped it would remain that way. While he wanted to be supportive of his friend, as of late, it was a struggle to look at Anakin and not see the mass graves filled with bodies of adults and younglings alike.

Anakin nodded and sighed deeply before tossing the data pad he was holding in his augmented hand onto the table. 'Just what I need right now: more complications,' he remarked in soft but frustrated tones. 'But given how my day has been going, I'm not surprised,' Vader continued before motioning Kei to join him at the table.

The one thing Kei rather liked about the war room was that there were no chairs to sit on. While it was uncomfortable, it ensured the meetings would never be longer than necessary. He hoped this would also be the case today.

'So you have more news for me?'

Kei just shook his head as he took a look at the data pads at hand. 'No, just looking for further updates,' he admitted while grabbing one that appeared to be the latest piece of information that the Imperial intelligence had collected. Though Anakin had drastically cut back on his duties, Kei couldn't deny that he wasn't grateful to see the emperor was finally returning to them. Kei could hold his own, but he was hesitant to assert authority or reach any decision without the emperor's direct knowledge, despite Anakin's assurances that so long as the empress was in agreement with it, he would support all of Kei's decisions. Kei was extremely careful about everything he did and got involved with and did his best to play up on Lady Dormé's wish to mend matters with the public. He knew it was fruitless cause as the people were tired of words and were now demanding action, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that this was a good sign. It would seem the empress and emperor—goddess willing—was finally realizing the consequences of their selfish actions. If this was indeed the case, Kei and his wife were both in agreement that they would do whatever they could to help them clean up the mess they had made; not for anything than for the sake of their children, lest they suffer the consequences of their parent's actions.

'Outside of the usual mess, I have found nothing more that might shed a more positive light on our situation,' Anakin admitted as he rested his hands against the table and leaned slightly on them.

Kei nodded as he furrowed his brow while skimming through the information on the pad that held nothing that he didn't already know. The people were getting restless and the polls showed their faith in their leaders were wavering. Of course this was hardly an accurate assessment as Kei knew it was in truth a lot worse than it appeared. For there was few who would openly dare question the imperial family, nevermind submit their thoughts to a public poll about it. As Kei felt the emperors gaze settling on him, the prince knew that for the moment there were other pressing matters on Anakin's mind.

'How are things going between Edeja and yourself?' Anakin asked in quiet concern.

The question normally would have encouraged a teasing joke as that was how he always handled awkward situations, but Vader looked too serious for that and Kei immediately knew what that meant. _Great goddess this is going to be painful isn't it?_ he thought to himself with an inward sigh. 'Better, not great, but I'm still in one piece so that's a good sign I think,' Kei said with a wry smile.

Anakin chuckled as he shook his head. 'I wish I could say the same,' Anakin admitted

Kei wasn't familiar with the details pertaining to Anakin and Dormé's relationship and the precarious state it was in, but knew enough to know that it was complicated to say the least. 'Have you tried to talk to her yet?' Kei offered, knowing that Anakin most likely didn't listen or take heed his advice from before.

The emperor nodded, but then promptly shook his head before waving his hand as he uttered a Huttese curse. 'Yes, no, maybe I don't know. None of it makes sense and right now, I have no idea where I stand, where she stands, or where to go with it all,' he said with a deep sigh as he glanced away.

Kei raised a brow uncertain what to make of this as he placed the pad back onto the table. 'Dare I ask?' Kei foolishly began

The emperor furrowed his brow and fell silent for a moment. 'She came by my quarters last night and we talked, but didn't talk, if that makes sense,' Anakin began.

Kei just nodded, knowing from experience how such things went.

'And that's about when things got confusing. One minute she's asking if she can rest with me, the next she tells me she needs her space, so I go and sleep on the couch to respect her space. Then, next thing I know, I'm waking up to Dormé all naked—'

'Anakin I don't need to know this—' Kei stated in rushed tones, but of course his friend wasn't listening and just continued on.

'—Trying to kiss me—'

'Yes, I get the picture. Now get on with it—' Kei tried again in desperate tones.

'—while slipping her hands down my pa—'

'ANAKIN, I GET THE PICTURE! NOW WOULD YOU SHUT THE FRAK UP?!' Kei shouted, catching the emperor completely off guard in the process.

The former Sith Lord just blinked in surprise and confusion at the prince. 'What? I'm just telling you what happened!' he sniffed in annoyance.

Kei rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. 'Look, as much as you fascinate me, there are still things I'd rather not know about, OK? That was definitely one of them,' he while shuddering.

The emperor just scowled and gave him and made an inappropriate gesture with his hand.

Kei just folded his arms and smirked. 'OK, so you two spent the night together, then what? You fought or something?' Kei continued, wanting to help but not really wanting to know the sordid details either.

The emperor furrowed his brow as his expression grew troubled. 'That's just it. I don't know. The next morning, she was in such a rush to leave. I tried to ask what was wrong and she said everything was fine. Of course it wasn't, but I had training and I figured it was something she wanted to discuss when we had more time.

'But then when I went to visit her to find out if she was all right, I learnt she had been to the infirmary. So of course I got worried tried to reach her but when I got to her quarters Dormé had locked me out. I tried to talk to her through the door to find out what was going on. She ignored me,' he concluded sadly.

Kei knew this feeling all too well and though Edeja wasn't nearly as confusing, he was familiar with the silent treatment and the _privacy act_ as he nicknamed it to Anakin once. 'So much for things being on the mend,' Kei said softly as Anakin nodded before glancing away again.

'But there's more,' the former Sith Lord admitted.

Kei said nothing further as he waited for him to continue.

'I went to the medical staff to find out what was wrong with her and if she was going to be OK. I discovered she had a pregnancy test done,' Anakin paused as it was obvious to Kei that he was trying to keep himself pulled together. '…She didn't want to get pregnant, Kei. She wanted to end it. Fortunately, she wasn't with child, but because it was considered still too early to completely confirm, she took some medicine that would—' he shook his head as the word would no longer come.

'The morning after shot,' Kei finished softly. As much as the emperor's emotional outbursts were the cause of much teasing, Kei couldn't help but feel for his situation. To be honest, he wasn't certain how he'd react if Edeja did this to him either.

Vader only weakly nodded as he swallowed hard, his hands now clenched into fists. 'What I don't understand is that if she didn't want to have a child, if she was so terrified of me impregnating her, why all this? Why did she sleep with me? Why the lies and the silent treatment? Why did she feel it was so necessary to go that far?'

Kei had no answer, though it was apparent that Anakin felt he did. 'Can you really blame her, Anakin? I mean, it's not like you have a great history when it comes to dealing with younglings.' Almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth Kei felt his heart jump to his throat. Suddenly, the images of his wife and their son's still bodies filled his thoughts causing him to struggle to even breathe. But with one look at the emperor, he knew that vengeance was the last thing on the man's mind.

Anakin's face grew ashen as his mouth opened to speak only to close once more as he quickly looked away as though hoping Kei wouldn't notice the tears collecting in his eyes. The shame that poured from Vader was too evident however for even a non-Force-sensitive to miss.

'I shouldn't have said that,' Kei admitted though he didn't apologize, for he meant his words.

Anakin remained silent for a moment with his back turned to his friend. 'If it's all the same, I'd rather not talk about that…' he shakily replied.

Though he knew Anakin couldn't see him, Kei simply nodded in reply. 'Of course,' he finally answered.

Having pulled himself together, Anakin faced him once more, permitting Kei to continue with another thought that confused him.

'My question is, why didn't you both just use a contraceptive?' Kei remarked, figuring that alone would have saved them both a world of grief. As the emperor stared at him blankly, Kei realized once more that when it came to Anakin, nothing was ever simple.

'What's a contraceptive?' the emperor asked.

The Humbarine prince decided that he had obviously mispronounced the word or maybe used it in the wrong context. It was possible because Basic could be tricky at times, especially if it wasn't one's native language. Neither could he fathom the fact that Anakin was really that ignorant. 'You know, protection to keep one from getting pregnant and such,' Kei reiterated.

Anakin continued to stare at him in confusion.

'You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?' Kei asked in dry tones.

The emperor just shook his head as he furrowed his brow. 'Not a word.'

'Nevermind then,' Kei replied as he gave a wave of his hand. 'Forget I even brought it up.'

Anakin just frowned. 'That makes no sense. Why wouldn't we want to have kids?' Vader asked.

Kei sighed as he shrugged. 'I don't know I'm just thinking out loud,' the young prince remarked.

'It just makes no sense, Kei, that's all. I have no idea how to deal with it.'

Kei couldn't blame him for that as he honestly had no idea what sort of advice to offer either. Outside of trying to suggest to Anakin that he should find a way to talk to the empress, there was little else he had to offer. 'My guess is that she wanted to see you, to talk, but then well things got a bit rushed. When the air cleared, Dormé got scared at how fast things came together and that's why things are such a mess.

'When Edeja and I were first patching things, I found space and communication to be the best way to go. I didn't try to push things on her and for the most part left things in her hands. It's better she goes to you than the other way around. Whether you like it or not, it really is her call where to take this next,' Kei admitted.

Anakin studied his friend in concern. 'But what if she doesn't want to talk or patch things? Then what? Where do I go from there? Things are so confused between us. How am I supposed to know if we're mending things or if they're just getting worse?' Anakin asked in almost desperate tones.

Kei could only shrug as he gave the emperor an apologetic look. His eyes drifted to the chronometer at the back of the room. It took all of his willpower not to sigh in relief. It was almost time for him to head to a meeting and Kei, for the first time in his life, was actually eager to go to one, anything to keep from having to spell things out for his best friend who was obviously having one of his enlightened moments. 'I'm sorry, Anakin, I wish I could tell you more, but you know how I am when it comes to that business. As much as I'd like to further help, I have a meeting to attend. You know how it is,' he said with a mocking wince.

The emperor nodded in understanding and laughed in reply as he waved a hand. 'I know, I know…comes with the territory, doesn't it?' the emperor replied with a smirk marking that he was hardly envious of Kei who had to attend while he got to train with his brother.

Kei rolled his eyes as he made a face before departing only to pause as his friend and emperor called out to him. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave Anakin a questioning look, wondering if the emperor was going to ask for more advice.

'Thank you.'

Kei smiled genuinely at the emperor's simple, but heartfelt reply before departing to the senate hall. _Well who would have thought? Perhaps there's still hope for him yet_, the Humbarine prince thought to himself as a hint of a hopeful smile crossed his features.

* * *

Dormé did her best to bottle things up, to move on as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred that she hadn't made a mistake by sleeping with Anakin when there was so much between them still... She had the matter of the senate to deal with as well as spending time with Laic and Runa and daytime was as easy as ever to keep her thoughts on anything and everything else save Anakin. But at night, her thoughts would return to the forbidden places she locked away during the day. There was no avoiding them then and they taunted her with the guilt of her behaviour and the look in Anakin's eyes. He had trusted her when she said there was nothing wrong. He believed her when she made up an excuse and left him. As the nights wore on and the days seemed to be endless, filled with a loneliness she thought she would get used to, Dormé knew she would need to confront Anakin again about this entire mess. How would they ever be able to get on with their lives if they couldn't?

* * *

A/N: Coming soon-- _'And this is supposed to impress me?! Why couldn't you stop yourself before?—stop yourself from nearly killing Runa—from nearly causing me to lose Laic—for Aené and the rest—'_


	6. Hope Renewed

Anakin tried to bury his feelings to keep his thoughts to himself but it was of little success. His progress with is brother reached a new plateau and this too did little to help his mindset as it left him feeling he was failing in this as well. The nightmares didn't return, but neither did rest and soon hours were spent once more roaming the halls as he struggled with his emotions. He was furious at the fact she had used him—for that was how it felt—and ashamed of himself for blaming her for it. He was even more ashamed of himself for touching the dark side and almost killing the doctor who had helped her. He couldn't deny the truth of the old man's words and every time he thought of them the emperor would succumb to his tears. Palpatine might have been right when he said that he was a failure as both a Sith Lord and a Jedi Knight, but in Anakin's mind his greatest failure was at being a father and a husband. He couldn't blame her for wanting to keep him from fathering another child, but he just couldn't understand why she felt the need to sleep with him only to toss him aside by morning.

Anakin tried to explain this to Kei hoping his friend who was in a similar but far less complicated situation with Edeja might have answers. But the young prince had none to give and could only suggest that perhaps Dormé's actions were a mistake she later regretted. It still didn't explain the lies. But he had unwittingly lied to her as well and broken promises. Needless to say, after going over the entire situation over and over again, with each passing night, the feelings of bitterness only grew worse along with guilt and shame. He had no idea how to mend things, or if she even wanted to mend them. However, as the fallen Jedi found himself wandering the halls, he caught sight of a familiar form and felt the Force signature that confirmed what he knew to be true.

It would seem Dormé was as about restless as he was and had taken to roaming the nearby gardens. Taking this to be a sign, Anakin quietly approached and paused at the sight of Dormé. She looked so fragile and frail to him and Anakin found much of his anger slipping away to sorrow once more. He was hesitant to speak to her as the reminder of her actions made him feel so small and ugly.

Dormé was still in the gown she wore that day as she hadn't even bothered to try going to sleep. Her thoughts were weighted with all the things she needed to say and all the things she dreaded to speak of. She thought the gardens would be a way to clear her head or at least make her sleepy. Dormé sat on the ground at the edge of a small pool of water, a fountain normally splashed in the distance, but was turned off at night. She had her knees pulled to her chest as her fingers played with a naceae flower while resting her head on her arm. She was trying to preoccupy herself, though it was of little use. She heard the rustling of the grass as the sound of boots crushing them slowly approached. It took her a moment, in her exhausted state, to register this and look up. Even though she was very confused and unsure of their relationship, Dormé couldn't deny a sense of relief at seeing him again. 'We're probably the only ones on Coruscant who can't sleep,' she said softly, turning her attentions back to the naceae.

Her relief, though subtle, was noted and though he didn't know what to make of it, Anakin couldn't deny that it mirrored his own. Her words brought a hint of a weak smile to his lips that soon faded as he couldn't bring himself to pretend he was in a better mood than he really was. In truth, he was just too tired to care anymore and too frustrated to even attempt to hide the fact he didn't care. 'Maybe we should go inside. It isn't exactly balmy weather now,' he softly suggested knowing that the conversation he knew they were about to have might be a long one as well.

Dormé missed his brief smile as her attentions were on the naceae, but at his words, she looked up at him again and nodded. 'All right,' she replied. Her first instinct was to stretch out a hand to him for Anakin to help her to her feet, but such a gesture that used to be so commonplace might be misinterpreted and there was enough of that standing between them already. She also knew if she did so and he did not take her hand, she would be incredibly heartbroken and she didn't want to take the chance. Instead, she made an effort to rise without help in order to follow him back indoors in silence.

Her reply was simple and to the point and for that Anakin was grateful, but as she rose to her feet, instincts took over and Anakin offered a hand. She didn't seem to want his help—or so it appeared and with a heavy heart he withdrew his hand before he had a chance to properly take hers. '...right...' he murmured avoiding her gaze now as he mistook her simple actions as a sign of judgment.

This time his look and action did not go unnoticed and she felt guilty over this, though she was only trying to protect her heart. She sighed, following him indoors as she struggled with her own tears.

Once they returned indoors Anakin wished they were outdoors again. At least it was dark there and in the darkness he could hide a little of his vulnerability. But it was too late for such things and while he was dressed for a cool evening Dormé's gown was hardly suitable for the chilly night air. Had he a cloak he would have offered it to her at the time, but he wasn't expecting to head outside in the first place. 'Is it all right if we talked somewhere?' he cautiously asked feeling as though they were both made of glass, that all it would take was one wrong word to break them both.

She wrapped her arms around herself, only feeling cold once they were inside. The last thing she thought she wanted was to talk, but her heart told her otherwise. She was close but not too close to him as she found a nearby room and entered. Dormé used all of her already exhausted willpower to look up into his eyes, feeling as though he were going to exact judgement on her for what passed.

Anakin silently followed her to a nearby room and quietly entered. As much as he dreaded the conversation to come Anakin knew it was time to end the games and the fronts once and for all. But it wasn't easy and with a tired sigh he studied her sadly. '...I know I'm hardly deserving of your respect, Dormé, but...was that really necessary?' he weakly asked knowing she would understand what he was referring too. 'Or more exactly, if you were so afraid I would impregnate you—up to and even to the point of taking medicine to—' he glanced away as he forced his thoughts clear as of the sorrow and anger the thought encouraged. 'Why would even consider sleeping with me? I mean, it's obvious you see me as more of a monster now than a man, so why all of this?' he asked desperately.

Dormé felt like she was a teenager being reprimanded by her mistress, even though she was nearly thirty. He wasn't yelling, in fact his voice was weak and sorrowful. It tore her heart and simultaneously assaulted her with guilt she deserved. She glanced away just as he did. 'I—' she began, but her voice caught. Finding it incredibly dry, she swallowed. 'I didn't mean—I wasn't—I was confused and I thought you left the bed because you were disappointed we hadn't—so I—and I wasn't thinking about things clearly...I shouldn't have but I did and then when I realised what I did, I—well I panicked—' she finally gasped out.

Anakin looked at her in confusion and hurt as he shook his head in disbelief. 'Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me this from the start? And then to go behind my back to ensure that I hadn't impregnated you because you were afraid I was going to—' his voice caught in his throat then as he began to pace.

'I didn't know what was going on I knew you were hiding something when you left so quickly but I never imagined—I believed you had your reasons, I figured you didn't feel that the time was right to discuss things but I—' he gave another sigh as he shook his head.

Dormé shook her head as the tears she struggled against began to fall. 'Yes, I was afraid, all right? I didn't know what to do, but I didn't think it was fair to a child—to have a child under these circumstances, not with things as they are—'

His eyes wavered at her words and inwardly the fallen Jedi cursed the tears collecting in his eyes once more. 'You were afraid? Maybe you should have thought about that before you invited yourself in. What did you really expect from me? One minute you want to be near me, the next your telling me to back off, the next you're wanting to make love to me, only to turn around and avoid me like nothing ever happened,' he demanded in pained agitation.

Dormé didn't deny what she did. She knew she was wrong. She knew it had been a mistake and that she was at fault. She took his judgement fairly, not even feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I'm trying to change Dormé, I know my words hold no weight but I am training and I am taking this very seriously. I'm not perfect but I am improving,' he admitted quietly

Her tears ran freely now. She heard it before. 'You said you would take care of it before. You promised me you would. How did you expect me to react? How can I believe you now? How can I possibly trust you this time? How do I know you're not going to—' She was shaking from anxiety only increased by her exhaustion.

'And while I understand why did what you did—I can't blame you for it I—' he furrowed his brow, now wanting to admit his actions in the med labs. 'It presented quite a test for me. I passed as one would say, barely, but I passed' he admitted quietly. 'If you want or need proof that is something.'

He spoke of test and this added to her anxiety. What has he done? Her eyes widened. 'What test?'

Dormé's anxiety couldn't be ignored, neither could her tears or her words. He had broken her heart one too many times and now the time for words was over. Bowing his head Anakin bit his lip as he drew in a shaky breath. 'I—it wasn't a test, I just...The doctor told me about everything and I lost my temper with him.'

She couldn't stop her hands from shaking. 'I can't believe he told you,' she whispered, bowing her head and cursing softly.

'He believed I already knew,' he murmured. 'I was so furious and hurt over it all I almost killed him. I didn't though, I stopped myself,' Anakin admitted quietly. 'I caught myself before I lost control and left...' he said softly.

Dormé was absolutely furious. 'And this is supposed to impress me?! Why couldn't you stop yourself before?—stop yourself from nearly killing Runa—from nearly causing me to lose Laic—for Aené and the rest—' She couldn't continue, clutching her stomach with one hand, her head with the other as she succumbed to sobs.

Looking away, it was his turn to curse as now the unshed tears began to spill. If there was anything that could break him, bringing up the matter of their children was it. 'Force damn it, Dormé I'm not trying to impress you! I'm just trying to _iquichan_ tend to my problem with the dark side! You asked for proof and I've given you an example!' he snapped back in pained tones feel as though she had gutted him with her words.

All around them, the furniture began to shake and skitter about though moving of a strange accord as chairs and a table slid in front of Anakin making for an wanted barricade. Around him, small objects floated about making wide circles completing the chaotic mess that surround him now. Though this wasn't intentional, Anakin, in his distress, began to touch the light side. With the ancient pertaining to the light side's use for defence only still fresh in his mind his thoughts took to manifesting the need to defend itself in a literal sense.

It seemed the more he tried to convince her he was really in the process of changing this time, the less she believed him. As though proving her doubts and fears were drastically becoming reality, the furniture began to shake and tremble as much as she was trembling. She had no idea that this was a light side defensive tactic, or that it wasn't in any way meant to harm her. Dormé would have jumped to his defence, to say that no, he wasn't weak and that if he was lost then she was lost with him, that they were in it together, whatever the cost. But she was panicking and breathing so hard her chest ached.

But Anakin was too distracted by his sorrow and shame to register his surroundings as he closed his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his hair. 'I couldn't stop myself before because I was too lost and too weak to do it. There, I said it. That is what you want me to say, is it not? I am still weak and yes, I am lost, but only because I'm missing the most important parts of me, but I have no one to blame for that but myself! But what you did was not only unnecessary, it hurt!' he hissed through clenched teeth as he struggled not to break down further in front of her.

He hissed at her in a way that would normally piss her off and make her want to strike him, if not with her hand than with a blunt object, but right now, she thought he had the potential to kill her, despite whatever nonsense he previously spouted about not being able to do harm to those he loved. He already had, so many times. Who was to say he wouldn't do it again? She had never been scared of him, never in her life, not like this.

Anakin could feel Dormé's fear and for the first time he realized it wasn't for the protection of their children, but of what he could do to her. Though he knew without question he would never purposely hurt her, Anakin knew she had no reason to believe this, not after what he had done. But knowing she feared for her life, that she truly believed he could—would even—kill her broke his heart and with it his need to keep up his guard was promptly forgotten.

She slowly backed up towards the nearest door, which inevitably was not an exit at all, but a door to an adjoining room. 'Are you going to just kill me now then with your dark side powers? Just unleash all _iquichan urugal_ on me?'

Opening his eyes, Anakin registered what he had inadvertently done and was quick to use the Force to draw back his unexpected barricade. Despite his wish to ease her fears, all Anakin had succeeded in doing was encourage them. He shook his head as tears streamed down his face. Never could he have ever imagined that he would ever feel so vulnerable or broken as he did in those moments. 'I'm not using the dark side, Dormé, I'm not trying to hurt you! Oh Force, what can I do to make you believe me?' he pleaded desperately as he attempted to near her. 'Please, I know don't believe me. I don't blame you for not believing me, but ask Obi-Wan! He will tell you I've changed! He'll tell you that I'm serious about putting the dark side behind me,' Anakin continued in pleading tones, feeling now as though everything was hanging by a thread.

She palmed the door while still facing him and once it parted, she turned to quickly depart, only finding herself in a dining room most often used for the servants. Seeing she had no way out and feeling as though the whole palace was caving in on her, Dormé clutched the end of the table, her body shaking as she cried.

Anakin could only watch in silence as Dormé tried desperately to escape him. Though part of him knew that going after her would only further encourage her to run, Anakin couldn't stop himself. He desperately wanted her to believe him or at the very least speak to Obi-Wan, whom Anakin knew could confirm his words. Things had already gotten so out of control that he wasn't even certain that there was any hope for them left at all.

'I want to believe you...so badly...' she admitted, shaking her head and staring at the table she clutched so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

Approaching with caution, as though fearing Dormé would run again, he caught her words and stopped mid-step. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes, drawing in a shaky breath as he fiddled with his utility belt furiously. 'Speak to Obi-Wan. He will tell you. I know you don't trust me, but he doesn't lie. You know that. It's not his nature. Ask him and he will tell you the truth about me, about my progress,' Anakin said weakly struggling to contain his emotions but failing miserably.

Sniffling and wiping her eyes with her hand, Dormé faced him, shaking her head. 'I don't want to speak with Obi-Wan,' she said plainly. 'He doesn't need to be involved with this—' she said, pointing between the two of them. 'He's already done so much for us...'

Dormé pulled herself together much better than Anakin could have ever done and in silence, he watched with baited breath feeling as though the very air from his lungs would be stolen should she depart now. Facing him she admitted that she didn't want to speak to his brother to confirm his words and Anakin felt his heart drop. But Dormé wasn't finished and soon hope began to flicker in his eyes once more.

She sighed and his eyes wavered as he studied her intently, bracing himself for the words he feared and dreaded.

'I have to let go of things—I know I do. I'm willing to work on that just as you are working on dark side matters. Will you be able to forgive me for all I've done to you too?—to not let the past get in the way—even if it is more recent?'

Anakin was only silent for a moment before he nodded in reply. He knew the moment she said she needed to let it go he had already forgiven her. 'I already have,' he said softly as he silently wiped away his own tears. He wanted to draw near to her to hold her hand, but Anakin didn't dare risk it. Things were just too fragile for such a chance.

The fact he had already forgiven her made her heart feel as though it had started to beat again. It felt as though blood was pumping through her once more and her body that was so cold was warming up again.

'All I want is to work things out between us, Dormé. I know it won't be easy, nothing that's worth fighting for ever is, but tending to my dark side struggles means I will earn the right to return to you and our children, then I will do whatever is necessary,' he said in quiet conviction.

His words brought fresh tears to her eyes, but she did not shed them. Dormé struggled as he did not to draw nearer and make some sort of contact. Though she was no longer confused and would work on letting go and trusting him again, it was hard. After what she did to him most recently, even though he forgave her, she felt she had no right to touch him or hold him. But she realised, that it didn't mean she couldn't speak. 'I do too. Anakin...' Her voice cracked as she tried once more to speak. '...I love you...'

Swallowing hard he opened his mouth to speak but the words at first didn't come. Just being able to speak what weighed on his heart for so long was almost too overwhelming to accomplish. 'I never thought...I'd ever hear you say those words to me again...' he began in a hoarse whisper as a single tear slipped down his cheek as a hint of a smile crept into his pained features. '...I love you so much...' he admitted quietly '...I always have...'

It was heartbreaking to know he didn't think he would hear her say she loved him ever again. She couldn't help letting her tears escape as she stepped closer to him. His words resonated deep within her as her heart reached for him.

He could feel a shift through the Force and through it Anakin could see Dormé's signature move and twist as though attempting to reach out to him. Stunned, he could only watch for a moment as this wasn't something he believed a non sensitive could experience or even an untrained user of the Force for that matter. It was a powerful gesture, one he couldn't help but wonder if Dormé was even aware of. Nevertheless, it was deeply moving to witness and it was something he'd never forget for as long as he lived.

'I never stopped loving you, Anakin,' she admitted, though her voice strained to remain even. 'I never will.'

Anakin's heart swelled as he gingerly took the chance to reach out and brush her cheek with the back of his hand. 'How I've missed this,' he whispered referring to the fact they were finally being open with each other.

Dormé was unaware that anything remotely touching her own Force signature was shifting or changing as she stepped closer as he did. She closed her eyes, a mark of trust, as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

'How I've missed you,' he admitted softly.

Dormé reached up with her right hand to hold his. She turned her head slightly to kiss the back of his hand. 'I've missed you so much,' she murmured, '...so much.'

Anakin bowed his head, feeling so unworthy of this kindness. Her words gave him courage and from it, he shyly drew closer as he hesitantly slipped his left hand to her side. Holding it there for a moment as though silently requesting her permission, he studied her with shy hope. He wanted to embrace her, but was frightened to do so, feeling that he didn't deserve this either, though he was unable to resist.

All hope Dormé thought had disappeared long ago returned to her. As he tentatively slipped an arm to her waist, she could resist no longer. Dormé slowly used her free hand to place a hand around his waist, drawing closer to rest her body against his. She exhaled.

Everything about that moment felt so entirely fragile and so delicate that Anakin was certain he would completely fall apart the minute he felt her arm slip around his waist. He thought much the same of her upon hearing her exhale. She felt so small to him, so frail and though it was painful enough to witness it through his eyes just holding her and feeling the subtle form of her bones through her gown forced him to blink away new tears. _It is behind us now. Now we can start to mend things again_, he thought to himself as he too gave a shaky sigh. It was as though he had been holding his breath the entire time and only now was permitted to breathe.

Whatever barriers that were once between them were no longer there, at least not that she could tell. She breathed his name, though slightly muffled into his chest. She felt like she was home again after being away for years.

Just hearing her speak his name was too wondrous for words, nevermind feeling her in his arms again. Gently he rubbed her back, while his other hand slipped to her long hair. Closing his eyes, he breathed her in deeply as he gave her a gentle squeeze, feeling as though she was breathing life into him once more.

* * *

It had been a week since that day and between his training and the gradual return to his duties—as outside complications were now demanding his presence—Anakin had little time to see his beloved. But despite the madness of schedules and duties he always found time to leave her messages. Generally they were simple and light, asking about her day filling her in on the amusing points of his day, and at the end always wishing her a good rest. Though sleep was hardly the same as when she was in his arms it was better than it had been in some time which was a miracle itself.

On this day, Anakin found himself with a bit of free time in the evening and having desperately missed Dormé, he sent a message asking if she'd be interested in spending the evening with him. Still uncertain about what lines could and couldn't be crossed Anakin suggested they visit the water gardens on the eastern side of the planet and perhaps have dinner there. It was a reclusive place as it catered to only royalty or wealthy dignitaries but upon this occasion Anakin decided if she agreed to it he'd have the entire gardens closed so only they could enjoy it in peace. While he wasn't a fan of large bodies of water he knew his empress was and thus couldn't think of a better way for her to spend the evening with him.

Anakin did his best to keep updated on the situation surrounding the politics of their empire. In reality, he was more interested in learning how things were going with Dormé and how she was managing in his absence. He hoped she wasn't working too hard and was looking forward to returning to his full time duties so at the very least he would share the responsibilities instead of leaving it all on her. He also was desperately looking forward to the day when he could be with his family again. But he still had work to do and much training to complete despite his ever improving progress. Nevertheless the notes exchanged between them made the absence more bearable. He always looked forward to receiving Dormé's notes and would often spent much time reading them over multiple times imagining that she was there speaking to him in person. But on this particular day he received word that she was definitely interesting in joining him for a date and immediately Anakin's heart soared. Though he had much training ahead of him as well as other duties his mind was entirely elsewhere as he figured out the details of their outing, let alone what he was to wear.

The young emperor eagerly prepared for his evening out with his empress. Having made arrangements to close the water gardens for a private evening with his wife and having their favourite meals ordered in preparation for their arrival, Anakin went about the task of grooming himself and ensuring he was in his best attire before departing to meet Dormé. He was nervous, to say the least, but excited leaving him feeling as he did when he first laid eyes on her all those years ago. The thought of being in her presence again was wondrous to say the very least.

* * *

As things were slowly mending between the imperial couple, Dormé found herself gradually letting go of the past and focusing on repairing what befell between the royal house and the senate. She engaged in various private negotiations with sectors, trying to lessen the breach between the public and the empire, but unlike Anakin's training, her efforts did not seem to get anywhere at all. Dormé enjoyed receiving messages from him, though she wasn't always able to respond to them in a timely manner. Some evenings she was just so exhausted that she new managing to type coherent Basic would be near impossible and would wait until the morning before her duties began. Sometimes it was Laic or Runa demanding her attention and she temporarily forgot about it, but she always got around to replying. Though communication between the royal couple helped a great deal with the external, imperial affairs, it was hard to ignore the damage it caused over the years they ignored it.

Today, she received a message early in the day and upon reading it, in the middle of a meeting, she giggled and quickly replied to it, which interrupted an important dignitary. They were far from pleased by her behaviour, but Dormé didn't notice. The rest of the day, she thought of what she would wear and fantasized about spending time with her husband instead of heavy, weightier and far more pressing matters of state.

The day went by far too slowly for Dormé's liking but soon enough, she sent everyone away, save for the girls that would help her dress for the evening. The elderly handmaiden was already set taking care of Runa while Laic was spending time with his uncle, which he was overtly excited about. Finally she was ready and even though she ought to walk, she couldn't help walking very swiftly down the hallway where she would meet her husband. She had no idea what exactly was in store for the evening and didn't really care, for, in her mind, it had been too long since she last saw Anakin and heard his voice, let alone was able to hold his hand.

As she spotted him, she didn't slow down as she raced over to meet him. She felt like she was a teenager again, meeting up with her prince boyfriend much to her fellow handmaidens' jealousy.

Anakin was swift to meet up with Dormé and was soon racing over to her. The sight of her took his breath away as she was like a goddess taken mortal form in his eyes. Once she was within reach he shyly placed his hands lightly on either side of her arms as he took in her beauty with a wide-eyed look of smitten awe. 'Force, how I've missed you,' he breathed before adding in equally wistful tones, 'You look so lovely…utter perfection,' he murmured before registering his hands on her arms to which he shyly withdrew.

Dormé was tempted to throw her arms around his neck, but as they close the distance, she also refrained, remembering her actions from before and not wanting to remind him of it. Her hands went to his shoulders instead and she blushed at his compliment. 'And you,' she said, 'although I must admit I was expecting the traditional royal garb, you remember the old uniform you had to wear?'

Anakin's cheeks warmed to her simple gesture and her words though he couldn't help but laugh at the memory of hideous royal garb his parents would force him into. 'That ugly thing? I wish I didn't remember! Although I don't think I've ever seen you laugh so hard at the sight of me as you did when I had to go all out and wear that stupid cape,' he remarked with a wry grin.

'You mean that dress?' Dormé said, cackling at the memory.

Anakin winced at the memory, 'Force, that thing was hideous! I can't believe I had to wear that and in front of everyone no less,' he groaned as he shook his head.

His eyes were soon dancing with mischief as he guided her to _The Tempest_. 'I hope you like this place; I've heard so many good things about it. Apparently, they just finished building it over a month ago. I had it closed so we can enjoy the gardens alone and in peace. It's filled with waterfalls, streams and lagoons—not sure what a lagoon is but it's supposed to be really pretty,' he rambled.

'I can't wait to see it,' she said softly, smiling at him. Dormé could tell that he had something up his sleeve as they departed for his old ship, _The Tempest_. It brought back so many found memories that it was easy forget about many things.

His cheeks warmed as her realized that he had been babbling. 'Sorry, it's been awhile since we last talked...and well,' he shrugged sheepishly.

'Does this ship still have autopilot?' she said, though she was partially joking as she recalled the time he rescued her, only to be rescued in turn, the pair of them beaten and bruised, Anakin having lost his hand, and neither of them caring for they were young and in love and soon to be husband and wife...

The old ship that was now quite advanced due to his engineering and constant upgrades Anakin chuckled at her question as he helped her into the cockpit before joining her. 'Naturally,' he remarked with a wink before adding. 'Its not quite as fun a piloting the ship yourself, but it definitely beats dealing iwth unexpected crash landings,' he teased recalling the first time he tried to take Dormé out on a journey.

Though he only offered a hand to help her inside, she lamented having to let it go as he set about preparing the ship for take off. 'I think you're the only one I would trust to fly without a droid,' she remarked, though she too remembered their first adventure.

Her words touched him and shyly, he looked over to her and gave a humbled smile. 'You're a far better pilot then you give yourself credit for too you know,' he admitted shyly.

Dormé shook her head, grinning. 'I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm awful at machinery, let alone piloting a ship. I'm always afraid I'll hit the wrong button and crash...or the ship will explode or something... I would never fly on my own, only with you there to make sure I don't mess up,' she admitted, her cheeks pink from embarrassment.

Anakin raised a brow to Dormé's words as he shook his head. 'You're just being hard on yourself! Believe me, you're much better at it then you think. Remember the first time you flew? You barely even needed my help! You're a natural. You just need more confidence, that's all,' he said encouraging tones that didn't belie the pride he felt in her skills.

But in time the gardens came into sight and Anakin was pleased to see that it was even more beautiful than he imagined it would be. Though bracing himself to face his fears once more he was more concerned that Dormé would be able to relax and enjoy herself. He hoped that the recent past wouldn't haunt her and that she'd be able to unwind despite delicacy of their situation. Landing the ship he silently help her out of it and was promptly greeted by the owner of the gardens who informed him that everything was ready as planned.

She took Anakin's arm as they walked. When the owner greeted them, she nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement and expressed her polite gratitude at the lengths they went to in preparation for their visit.

Feeling her arm linked in his, the emperor couldn't resist a smile feeling once more complete in ways he hadn't felt in so long. To the owners words Anakin politely thanked him though at the empress's gratitude the elderly gentleman blushed obviously honoured by her kind words. Once inside, Anakin drew in a sharp breath as he immediately forced is thoughts to clear. The floor was much like the glass floors that decorated Dormé's room years ago. Only this time, it didn't just cover the regions that had a stream running through it, rather it covered the entire area as beneath their feet fish and creatures of all sorts swam peacefully. Waterfalls decorated the building as well and acted as pillars filling the room with the soft sound of water bubbling and dancing. Glancing to Dormé the former Sith Lord smiled shyly, hoping this beautiful place suited her. 'If it wasn't for you by my side, I can tell you right now, I'd be run out of here in a blind panic,' he semi-teased.

Dormé gasped at the sight. 'Oh it's gorgeous!' she sighed.

Anakin gave a nervous sigh of relief. Though he was most pleased to see that Dormé enjoyed the decor and the atmosphere, he couldn't deny the fact he was quite terrified of the fact they were walking on glass. That, and the fact there were many disturbing looking sea creatures swimming beneath their feet, eyeing them as though they were to become their next meal.

She chuckled at his remark. 'You don't give yourself enough credit,' she said, giving his cheek a kiss without second thought. She was soon distracted once more to pay it any mind.

'I'm glad you like it. I knew the moment I heard about this place that it would be perfect for you,' he admitted with a shy smile that soon grew sheepish as she kissed his cheek which promptly warmed afterward. Fortunately he was far too distracted with his fears and making a good impression to feel awkward over her kiss.

'Oh Anakin, look!' she said, pointing at the waterfall and then at the sea creatures dashing underneath them.

Anakin felt a shiver run down his spine as he weakly nodded while repeatedly reminding himself that he was here because of Dormé. _Do it for her, Do it for her. Do it for her,_ he chanted to himself repeatedly as he followed her through out the mazes of waterfalls, ponds and the glass lake beneath their feet. Focusing on his mantra, Anakin reminded himself that in the middle of this nightmare would be a table set for two with all the finest meals he knew they both enjoyed. Though he doubted he would be able to eat much, just the thought of knowing it was resting on a small wooden veranda was enough to keep him focused. However, it didn't stop him from practically clinging to Dormé's arm.

Had Dormé not been so enchanted with this place, she would have noticed how Anakin began gripping her arm in return, out of nerves. However, once they made their way to the veranda and the 'safety' of the wooden flooring, she felt his grip. She didn't say anything though, merely used her other hand to stroke his hand as if that would ease his tension. Though the table was set for the two of them to sit across from each other, Dormé slid her chair over a little so that she was closer to her husband, while still being able to look at him without turning her head very much, She said it was to have a better view of the scenery though it was also to be within arms reach of his hand.

Her presence eased a little of the fears and between that an d the wooden floor he hoped it would be enough distraction to keep his panic under control. Her explanation brought a smile to his lips as he was pleased that she was enjoying the gardens. Her happiness made swallowing his fears well worth it.

The food was very good, but she noticed Anakin wasn't eating very much. She thought conversation might take his mind off his fears, so she reminisced about the times when they were dating when she had no idea what many food items were.

Despite his wish to enjoy the date with his wife, Anakin was unable to get over his fears. All around him, it seemed to stare back at him like an unseeing threat and it made it hard to eat as he felt so tense. But Dormé knew this as well and was soon drawing him out of shell by speaking of the past which brought a smile to his features as he chuckled recalling his first attempts in the kitchen with her.

'Force I'm still surprised you ever let me help you cook after that!' he said between laughter as he recalled the disaster that was his attempt at cooking. It wasn't long before he was reminiscing over other comical moments shared with her and soon his fears were briefly forgotten as he was happily distracted by the stimulating conversation shared.

Dormé laughed aloud at the memories, recalling just how awful some of his creations were and how they had to renovate the kitchen afterwards. 'It could have been worse. At least the rest of the palace didn't go up in flames,' she teased.

Anakin winced to the memory though he was laughing as he could still recall how panicked he was when his creation caught fire. 'Force, I honestly thought the stove was going to blow up!' he admitted recalling how he tried to rush Dormé out of there believing there would be nothing left of the kitchen save a hole in the wall.

Her thoughts turned to another time he prepared a meal that looked edible. 'I didn't feel so bad after finding out that it wasn't an unknown dish,' she remarked, grinning. 'It just was supposed to look more like this...' Dormé pointed to a dish between them.

Anakin blushed crimson as she brought up the creature or so it appeared to him once it was baked. 'Yeah that was an...experience,' he admitted as he shook his head chuckling. 'Thankfully you always knew how to fix the mess or at least distract me into making something more within my range of skills,' he added with an amused grin.

He seemed to relax a little more and soon their meal concluded with a light dessert. It was something she didn't eat very often, as it was very rich, but she enjoyed having a few bites. 'I think we ought to have shared one,' she said, noticing he didn't finish his either.

As their meal drew to a close, Anakin found himself far too full to really partake of the desert though he had a few bites just because it was something he enjoyed—though not nearly as much as Dormé's conundrum. At her remark the young emperor gave a lopsided grin as he nodded. 'My eyes were too big for our stomachs it would seem,' he admitted before rising to his feet and offering her a hand. As much as he was terrified about being in the gardens he knew this was something Dormé would enjoy immensely. And with her near distracting him by both her presence and the conversation Anakin was certain he'd manage.

'Don't suppose you'd be up for a walk? If the sights aren't beautiful enough there's always watching me attempting to keep a calm front to provide entertainment,' he said with a wink and a grin marking that despite his fears he was up for the walk as well.

Dormé nodded and eagerly took her husband's hand so they could explore the gardens together. Despite the gorgeous scenery, Dormé couldn't help looking more at Anakin than anything else. As it grew darker, the way the light reflected off the pools and fountains of water, cascading over his features was far more captivating than the sea creatures moving below. In fact, she found it ethereal and provocative. Dormé could only hope she was just as alluring in this light. She felt younger in this place, and at the same time, twice her age in spirit. It was as though the past grievances were drifting into oblivion and the future was a clean slate.

Feeling her calloused hand slipping into his own Anakin felt his thoughts shifting to the very first time he held her hand. Even now he could still recall how wonderful it felt to feel fingers so much like his own intertwined in his palm. How perfect her petite palm fit into his and how it just felt right. A wistful smile crept into his features to the memory. Despite his fears, Anakin couldn't deny that there was something about this place that was almost otherworldly. As his eyes continued to study his empress Anakin found himself realizing it wasn't the gardens that was ethereal it was Dormé. She looked so at peace here, so calm and relaxed as though these gardens were her home, her domain. Everything about this place seemed to be paying homage to her, as though she were a goddess and this was her temple.

Even the setting sun it seemed was bowing to her beauty casting light shadows against her porcelain skin. The lights now illuminating from the waters and the fountains too, added a soft glow to everything around them, completing the aura of peaceful harmony. But none of this was noticed on Anakin whose eyes were entirely focussed on the woman who was holding his hand. Dormé looked radiant to say the least and had things not been so fragile between them, Anakin knew he wouldn't be able to resist basking in her presence right then and there; fears or no fears. However, he was aware of how delicate things were and was ever mindful to respect the space between them and keep his less than proper thoughts to himself. However as they reached a cobbled bench that overlooked the gardens Anakin gave Dormé's hand a squeeze as he studied her with intense but loving eyes. It felt like an eternity since they had been so in tune with each other that words just weren't necessary. As Dormé's amber eyes studied him intently, Anakin readily returned her gaze feeling as though their very souls were intermingling and communicating the silent language that only they understood.

It was as though she was studying him for the first time, but without reserve or shyness of her youth, when she was but a handmaiden and he, a prince. She saw the hints of wrinkles around his eyes, his scar over one of them, his disorderly dark-blonde hair that would soon need a trim. She felt his calloused hand, fitting perfectly with her own.

Approaching the bench, their feet were in step as they sat down. Dormé offered him a smile as he squeezed her hand. It was hard to imagine that they had been married for over eleven years, known each other for sixteen, for it did not feel that long. For over half her life, Anakin had been in hers. She couldn't imagine, nor did she want to imagine, life without him. She was incredibly grateful for this chance to mend things with him, to finally let go of the past heartaches and start anew. Now, looking into his blue orbs, she felt as though no time had passed since she first looked deeply into them. Though she was not sensitive to the Force, she couldn't deny she felt something that allowed her to acknowledge their souls communicating in a language above spoken words.

At the sight of Dormé's smile, Anakin gave a shy one of his own. She looked so perfectly beautiful and so perfectly at peace in that moment that it was so hard not to reach out to touch her cheek and to gently kiss her lips. Anakin didn't dare as everything was so perfect, yet so fragile, leaving him with the impression that unless the moment was right the evening would be entirely ruined because of it. As he studied his wife, his closest confident and beloved Anakin was reminded of all the struggles they had been through over the years, how together they faced each one and became stronger for it, how one's weakness was the other's strength leaving them ever ready and able to help each other during their struggles and trials. Anakin couldn't remember how many times Dormé had come through for him, whether he deserved it or not. Dormé was always there and because of her Anakin was able to face challenges he never thought he'd ever be victorious over. She knew exactly what his very soul needed, whether he was aware of it or not, just as she knew him better than he knew himself. Without her the emperor knew he would not survive for she completed him in ways he couldn't hope to explain and was the one who breathed life into his once empty soul. Without her, Anakin knew he was nothing.

They created this empire together. Dormé was confident that they would fix it together and make it better than it ever was before. When no one else believed the depth of their feelings and devotion, when people ridiculed and denied her true affections, he was there to support her and defend her honour. During the worst times when the universe seemed to be conspiring against them as they struggled to have children, when their little princess was taken from them, he was just as destroyed as she was. The joys of every reunion when they were parted for one reason or another was shared just as Laic and Runa were blessings to them. But most importantly, he was, and always had been, hers. He was her courage, her strength, her best friend, and dearest love. With eyes slowly closing, she leant closer to him with the intention of kissing him as she had not kissed before in a very long time.

Filled with humble pride and love, the emperor unwittingly leant in closer as his eyes fell to her lips before closing just before they touched. The kiss was gentle and like everything about this evening perfect but fragile. In it held both his love and joy just as it held his sorrow over the time they had lost because of his weakness and the desperate desire to repair hte damage done. Though it was not passionate in a physical sense of the word it was powerful in its own right. As in this kiss the past Anakin felt as though the past was finally being allowed to slip away so that the future with all of its hope could finally begin. His hand once in hers gently slipped to her petite waist while the other fondled the loose strands of hair that was part of her updo. Twirling and twisting it between his fingers Anakin continued to softly kiss Dormé's lips feeling as though this kiss was like a healing balm to his wounded and tattered soul.

Dormé's arms wrapped around her husband's neck, drawing him closer as this gentle kiss filled the holes left by the dark side's wounds. For a moment, everything seemed right in the universe, which consisted only of them. She didn't have to tell him how much she missed this connection. Kissing like this was something they rarely, of ever, engaged in, though over the coming years, it would be something practised and perfected to becoming one of the most sensual activities they took part in.

Anakin would never forget this moment for as long as he lived. There was something so entirely satisfying and so complete about the kisses shared. Yet at the same time it left him longing for more, as there was so much held within it that words could never truly expressed. It wasn't like anything he had experienced before and it was something he was only too happy to experience again.

As their lengthy kisses drew to a close, Dormé smiled softly at him, studying his eyes once again, expressing how much she enjoyed kissing him. 'Do you remember the first time we kissed?' she asked, only then noticing the night blooming flowers growing nearby.

As they paused from their kisses Anakin found himself studying Dormé as a gentle smile crept into his features. Her eyes said all that needed to be said and it filled his heart with such humble joy. Just being able to this again without the hidden walls and the unseeing distance was wondrous on so many levels. Her question caused his smile to turn into a sheepish grin as he chuckled. 'Oh Force, how could I forget? I have never been so nervous in my life! I had spent so much time trying to think of a way to kiss you without getting slapped, nevermind trying to figure how to ask you to be my girlfriend,' he said before bursting into laughter.

Dormé blushed as he mentioned him asking her to be his girlfriend, thinking of her complete misunderstanding of Basic. 'At least my Basic has improved since then,' she said sheepishly.

Anakin just shook his head as he grinned 'It's my fault I took it all wrong, I was so insecure about everything when it came to us,' he said as his cheeks warmed. 'You know, I wore those marks you gave me as though they were medals of honour,' he admitted sheepishly.

'Oh I felt so awful for those wounds!' she cried, shaking her head as he admitted to bearing them with pride. 'I didn't half believe when other people said that about you—bragging about them, _ishtab_,' she said, playfully hitting him.

As he spoke of his battle wounds Anakin grinned impishly. 'I wanted everyone to know whether they liked it or not,' he said before pretending to wince as Dormé playfully hit him. 'You should have seen the look on Kei's face when I told him! I thought he was going to faint from fear right then and there!' Anakin said between laughter.

Dormé was incredibly amused by this, feeling as though it were only yesterday. She wrapped her arms around his waist, tilting her head to the side as she grinned. 'Thankfully the need for me to give you battle wounds has lessened over the years,' she teased lightly.

Anakin tightened his embrace slightly as Dormé slipped her arms around his own. At her gentle teasing he couldn't resist a wink as he grinned in reply. 'Force, if I haven't figured it out by now, I'm in serious trouble!'

She kissed his cheek, thinking of other pleasant times which did not involve giving or receiving _battle wounds_.

Her kiss caused him to grow more serious as he gently touched her cheek and jaw. His eyes softened and for a moment he could only watch her in silence just enjoying her presence and the memories they encouraged. 'It feels like only yesterday when I first laid eyes on you,' he murmured wistfully thinking that it was about then that he knew she'd one day steal his heart.

Though Anakin's tone was serious, she couldn't help chuckling at the memory. 'Oh yes, me training and making a fool of myself...exhausted, frustrated, and all sweaty, what an impression!' Though slightly embarrassed and amused at the memory of the first time she saw the Jedi Prince, Dormé enjoyed the way he looked at her and the feel of his calloused fingers against her skin.

Anakin furrowed his brow at her memories as he gave a wistful sigh. 'You were wonderful. The way you stood up to Saché was amazing. Even if she put you in your place the fact you weren't intimidated by her big mouth immediately caught my attention. You were so fiery and beautiful that it took all my willpower not to walk on over to your side and steal you away. Luckily for me,' he purred with an impish smile. 'I was given the chance later on,' he concluded before letting his hand slip back to her hair.

'I can still remember getting caught for daydreaming about you instead of meditating,' he said with a chuckle. 'Looking back, I'm almost embarrassed to think of what it was I was I used to daydream about. It was so childish to say the least. No kissing, exploring your body, no sex—though that I did later on. Just me holding your hand while running my fingers through your hair with the other,' he said with a sheepish smile.

Dormé blushed to his admission, remembering the dreams she used to have about him. 'After the first night you spoke to me, I sometimes felt as though your hand was still in mine, long after you parted.'

Anakin's eyes widened at Dormé's admittance as another slow smile crept into his features. 'That happened to you too? I know there were times I'd look at my hand thinking I'd find yours in it but of course I didn't, but I used to imagine it was.'

'I fantasized about running away with you on your starship, though I hadn't ever been on one... When you invited me to take a trip, you have no idea how nervous I was, but once we were together, I forgot about being nervous, if that makes any sense...'

He fell silent then as Dormé continued, her words meant so much to him and it touched him deeply to think that his presence helped calm her. But then she was much the same for him when it came to anything pertaining to water or swimming. He nodded in understanding to her words as he gave her a loving smile. 'It's like me whenever I swim with you,' he said shyly.

It was hard to believe, but even now upon reflection, she couldn't say she was ever uneasy around him in those early years. Everything always seemed easier when he was around. With him, she felt more like herself...and safe...something she had not felt with anyone else before.

'That was one of things that drew me to you,' he continued quietly, 'whenever you were near I no longer felt the need to be something I wasn't. I could be myself and you never judged me for it,' he concluded gently before his eyes once more fell to her lips as they leaned in to share another kiss that spoke volumes without a word shared.

When their gentle kiss concluded, Dormé hugged him, so glad to be able to feel him close and not worrying about things past.

Anakin returned Dormé's embrace as he closed his eyes as he nuzzled her neck.

She kissed his cheek, his neck, nearing his ear as she whispered words of love to him in her native tongue.

Feeling Dormé's lips against his face and throat, Anakin felt as though his heart was going to burst from joy. Though he didn't understand her words, Anakin could feel her emotions through the Force and that alone was enough. Soon his fingers were once more in her hair as he too spoke what weighed on his heart in Huttese.

His reply in Huttese was not understood linguistically, but Dormé's heart understood and she smiled softly, stroking his cheek and gazing into his blue eyes. 'Thank you for this evening,' she said, her voice low and intense. 'I hope there are many days like this to come. I know whatever happens, we shall face them together, stronger, and unwavering.'

As they drew back slightly Anakin studied her amber eyes with silent intensity. Growing shy at her words, Anakin remained silent as his hand slipped to her cheek. A hint of a smile crept into his features as his eyes said all that he could not truly say. 'With you by my side, anything is possible,' he murmured in gentle sincerity.

The gentle murmur was rewarded with another kiss.

Though he didn't understand her words his spirit knew and that was enough for him and it wasn't long before he was sharing another delicate but powerful kiss with his dearest beloved. While the night was drawing to a close Anakin was hopeful for the future and was already looking forward to many more nights like this even if it would be some time before he would have earned the right to return home to his family once more.

It was terribly hard parting ways with her husband at the end of the night, but it was still too soon to invite him home. He had more training to do, but it was not long before he was able to come home.

* * *

The days passed and in time Anakin was invited by Dormé to return to their bedchamber once more. The joy of being able to see his family once again was almost overwhelming and shyly he accepted eager at the chance to return home where he belonged. Holding Dormé close, Anakin was only too quick to drift into the most peaceful rest he had since everything had begun to fall apart. This was peace and this was harmony and for Anakin this too was heaven.

Dormé felt bad for Laic who was still quite wary around his daddy, but was able to persuade him to at least look him in the eye. Runa was far more receptive and very pleased to see him home. That night, she fell asleep, feeling as though she hadn't truly rested until now.

Anakin's return home wasn't without its memories and awkward moments. Their son's hesitance and guarded mannerisms wasn't missed on the emperor who decided it was best to respect Laic's need for space. It was his hope that in time their son would gradually grow comfortable around him once more. Runa on the other hand was more than happy to see daddy home again and readily accepted him. On this particular night Anakin stirred from his rest to the sound of Runa's voice and her fear that hung about in the Force like an unspoken thought. Feeling Dormé shifting from his arms Anakin soon sat up as he peered over Dormé's shoulder and furrowed his brow in concern for their daughter.

Runa cried out, 'Ama!' In her little nightgown, clutching her stuffy, she padded into her parents' room, tears streaming down her cheeks as she went over to her mother's side of the bed. 'Ama!'

Roused from sleep, Dormé blinked her eyes open. 'What is it, baby?' she asked softly with concern.

'I had a bad dream...but I don't remember what it was.'

As Runa wiped her eyes with her hand, Dormé sat up and finished the job with kisses.

'Would like to rest with Ama and Daddy for a bit?' Anakin offered gently sensing Runa's fear and wanting to ease it in anyway he could.

Runa nodded to Daddy's idea and climbed onto the bed, over Ama and under the duvet. She rested her head on Daddy's pillow.

Anakin shifted slightly so as to make room for their daughter who was more than happy to rest with her parents. Instinctively, he began to play with Runa's hair, feeling so grateful to be able to do this again, to be a father to their children, to be a husband to his wife.

Dormé rubbed Runa's small back as she reclined once more next to her.

'You're safe now,' he murmured to her. 'Ama and Daddy will make sure no more bad dreams bother you so you can sleep again,' he said gently as his eyes drifted to Dormé as he gave her a loving smile.

She caught Anakin's glance and returned his loving smile.

Runa's wide blue eyes slowly closed and her grip on her stuffy loosened as she soon fell back asleep.

Though this wasn't the first time Runa had a bad dream and needed comfort, it was the first time Anakin was there to offer support and Dormé's heart melted, incredibly thankful for this and to be a witness to it.

Anakin continued to play with their daughter's hair, finding peace in this simple gesture and warmth at the sight of their little one drifting off to sleep. Once the little princess had fallen asleep, Anakin slipped his hand to Dormé's cheek as he offered another smile.

Dormé contented herself listening to Runa's breathing, something she found herself doing quite often, even when Laic was born. It was hard to believe that they created this life together, this whole other little person and here she was resting between them.

'It's the little things like this that I used to miss so much,' he murmured softly. 'I'm so glad that I can finally experience them again, thank you,' he concluded gently.

She smiled softly at him. 'We've missed you too,' she murmured.

Anakin's eyes shone with unshed tears. Never in his life was he more appreciative of his family and at the chance to be with them as he was in that moment and it showed. But despite his wish to remain steadfast and watch over their daughter, it wasn't long before he was drifting into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of many more nights of such moments as this one.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, the Vaders make a trip to Naboo, Anakin tries to speak Uriashian in public, and the rebels make their presence known. 


	7. The Walls are Closing in

It had taken the emperor longer than a week to learn the simple Uriashian phrases his wife had taught him and even longer to learn how to phrase them correctly. One slip of the tongue or a missed pronunciation, Anakin, discovered could change the entire meaning of the words used. Tones and proper verbal flow was equally necessary, though this was entirely lost on the young emperor who still fumbling with the most basic phonics. In his opinion, Huttese, and even Basic, was far easier than this complex language.

Despite his inability to grasp the Nabooan dialect, Anakin was eager to learn what he could and make the most of what little he did know. He wanted to make a good impression on the younglings they would be visiting today in the empress's home province. The schools they were to visit were just one of Dormé's many projects and Anakin was eager to see first hand the end results of his wife's hard work and dedication. All over the Coruscanti Empire, new educational and paediatric facilities were being built to ensure that no child would ever suffer from a lack of education or proper health care. It was but one of the many improvements made to the empire since Dormé had taken her rightful place as empress.

After her grandfather's untimely demise, Dormé inherited rule over the mercantile town of Uriash on Naboo, however, the empire had already taken control of Naboo after Amidala's execution. Dormé was quick to have Uriash undergo complete renovations. After child labour laws were reinforced, she had new hospital and paediatric facilities installed. A few years ago, a new school was built in her name. So much had happened since then that she hadn't paid it a visit and now found it was high time she did. Dormé also wanted her family to see the town in which she grew up, despite the tragic memories the place bore. They wouldn't bring their children on public outings, even with the increased security, for it just wasn't safe for them.

'_Siliam_...soom,' he murmured with furrowed brow as hot water poured out from the shower soaking his dirty blonde hair. 'Greetings,' Anakin continued translating the statement to himself before further continuing his little speech as he attempted to introduce himself to the showerhead.

Muttering a Huttese curse, he frowned while struggling to recall his title. It was a simple word, he recalled, which was why he was certain he couldn't remember it anymore as all the other words seemed complicated and a struggle to spit out. After a few failed attempts to recall the word, he softly sighed. He had no choice but to call upon the wisdom of his wife. Though it would have been easy to hop out of the shower and ask her in person, Anakin had a penchant for boiling hot showers. The cool morning temperatures hardly suited the Tatooine native's taste and having to disentangle himself from the comfort and solace of Dormé's arms was hardly enjoyable either, despite its necessity. For this reason, he shouted from the fresher, 'Dormé? What's the word again for emperor?'

Dormé was nearby, having showered before Anakin, knowing that Anakin would use up all of the hot water. She heard him trying to practice, even if he didn't think she could hear him, and she thought it was terribly amusing. 'Lugal!' she called back to him in response, grinning at her reflection.

Anakin furrowed his brow at Dormé's reply as he heard another word entirely. '_Urgal_?—Are you sure? I thought that was a swear word!' He wasn't about to give Dormé language lessons, especially considering it was her first language. He continued to practice, hoping to ease a little of his nerves over the visit.

Dormé giggled at his reply. 'No not _urugal_! It's _LUGAL_!' she said with raised voice, but clearly he couldn't hear her.

From the showers Anakin strained to hear Dormé's laughter and reply. Through the pouring of the water he heard _hulgul_ instead of _lugal_.

'Thanks!' he shouted back before muttering the incorrect translation _evil ones_ repeatedly to himself as he put it to memory.

Considering all that had passed, Anakin was more than conscious of himself and how the public viewed him, or more exactly, his family because of him. But Anakin was determined to mend the damage he had done in any way he could and wasn't about to let his nerves get the better of him. Recalling the rather public events that led to the Humbarine civil war and the even more public atrocities that shortly followed, the former Sith Lord gave a nervous sigh. While this was enjoyable in its own right, there was a part of him that couldn't ignore the fact that this was punishment of another sort. The thought of facing the younglings after all he had done left Anakin feeling incredibly conscious of himself and nervous as well. Though he was tending to his demons and had reached a point where he could now see their children again Anakin still felt unclean and unworthy.

'And it's silim-ma he-me-en,' she added, though heard no response.

Though his brother told him that a true recovery would mean learning to forgive himself, Anakin knew it was easier said than done. Even now he still struggled at times to be around their children and always felt so shamed and unworthy to any and all kind gestures shown to him by them. However despite his fears and nervousness Anakin was grateful to be able to join Dormé's side and be involved in something that meant so much to her. He just hoped that his presence wouldn't entirely ruin everything for their goodwill tour. The emperor feared that there would be no students for them to speak to upon their arrival to the schools.

But this thought was cut short as the water in the shower turned icy causing Anakin to curse loudly as he gave a shriek before using the Force to shut off the water as he rushed out. 'Stupid _echuta_ shower! Almost turned me into a damned ice cube!' he groused not registering the fact he had been in the shower for some time now. Shivering from the icy water, he attempted to warm himself with the towels, but they were of no avail. The emperor rushed back into their bedchambers where he proceeded grabbed the blanket from the bed and swiftly wrapped it around him. Moving quickly to Dormé with an impish grin on his features, he attempted to wrap said blanket, and his arms, around her shoulders. 'Force help me, it's freezing out here!' he admitted as he tried to warm himself by snuggling with Dormé.

Dormé had just finished doing her hair when he was enveloping her in the now sopping wet blanket. 'Anakin!' she protested. 'I just finished my hair—and now you're getting me all wet! We have to leave for Naboo soon—'

The emperor laughed at Dormé's protestation as his thoughts turned impish. 'We don't have to leave that soon,' he chided as he kissed her neck and nip at her ear. 'Besides, I was only trying to warm up,' he continued as he gave her an impish grin that about said what was really on his mind.

'You're terrible, you know...' she said as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, causing her to gasp. Thoughts of frustration soon filtered away as she responded to his impish administrations and returned them in kind.

Anakin grinned at her words knowing she was only teasing and rather enjoying her reaction to his teasing. But despite her remarks her actions spoke louder and soon visiting the schools was the last thing on Anakin's mind as he eagerly took advantage of the opportunity given.

* * *

As exhilarating as this diversion was, once Dormé's thoughts returned to the present, she was quick to remind him of their duties.

Fortunately, Dormé was able to bring Anakin's mind back to the present and remind him of their journey. In good spirits though a little nervous about forgetting the pronunciation of the Uriashian Anakin proceeded to get dressed. At the sight of their son sneaking into their room Anakin gave a warm smile as he slipped on a shirt over his black pants. He was only too aware of Laic's hesitance and was mindful to give the boy a little space out of respect to him.

However on this day it would seem it wasn't necessary and as Laic asked about Naboo and informed them that everything was ready Anakin grinned as he gave Dormé a wink. 'See? I told you we'd have enough time,' he gently teased before nodding agreement with his wife as she informed their son that they were almost ready.

'Always,' Dormé replied, giving him a kiss before slipping off to change.

Once Dormé was dressed, in a different gown than the one Anakin got all wet from his escapades, they boarded the imperial vessel and set off for Naboo. Dormé spent half the ride having her hair fixed while Runa watched and giggled. Runa enjoyed playing with the expensive, shiny headdresses.

Laic, who was no longer scared of his daddy, though he was still a little hesitant around him, snuck into their room and asked about Naboo. 'Because the ship is ready to go and packed and everything,' he explained.

Dormé smiled at their son, saying they were almost ready, though she still had to dress and would end up forgoing pinning up her hair until they were in flight.

Laic remained behind, studying his daddy. 'What's Maboo like?' he asked, still mispronouncing the. 'Uncle Obi-Wan says there is a lot of water, some that comes off the mountains.'

Anakin grinned as he knelt down to Laic's height before growing thoughtful. 'Naboo is exactly as Uncle Obi-Wan says but there is more to it than just waterfalls and mountains. I was once told it is the most beautiful place in the galaxy, I never believed them until I met your ama,' he admitted in soft but proud tones.

'When I first saw her I knew that they were right. Only the most beautiful place in the universe would ever be worthy of being the home to the most beautiful woman in the universe,' he concluded with a proud smile. But knowing that this was hardly an answer to the question presented to him the emperor was soon speaking of the strange and unique animals that lived there and of the huge fields and forests where one could explore. He also told Laic of how it was just the perfect place for one to practice and play with the Force as it was filled with so much life.

Laic didn't quite understand all that his daddy was telling him about the beauty of Naboo, but when he started talking about the creatures living there, he was incredibly excited and hoped to see some of them too, although he would come to be wary of the water creatures. While Daddy spoke of using the Force there, he immediately grew concerned, thinking Daddy would start using the bad Force more and grew quiet.

Anakin felt Laic's excitement over the possibility of witnessing some of Naboo's native animals and decided that he would have to find a safe way for their son to see some of sights. The thought of being able to spend some time outdoors doing some exploring would be most enjoyable for them and he grew a little eager himself. But as he spoke of the Force figuring Laic would enjoy the silent interaction between the animals and the life around him Anakin sensed a shift in his mood. The silence and concern could not be ignored even by the emperor and he immediately knew why. His expression fell as he was once more reminded of his behaviour from before. Furrowing his brow he softly clarified that perhaps he'd prefer to do that with Uncle Obi-Wan instead.

When Daddy explained that Uncle Obi-Wan would be exploring the Force with him, his anxiety lessened. He felt the sincerity in Daddy's tone, which was reassuring.

Runa consequently continued to mess up her hair as she explored the ship and got into anything and everything she could, so had to have Daddy fix her hair over and over again.

The journey was an enjoyable one for Anakin who watched as Dormé did her hair before attempting to braid Runa's—though failing miserably. In between, he continued to practice his speech while attempting to clear his thoughts of his nerves.

Dormé found it incredibly endearing how eager Runa was to have Daddy braid her hair. She always seemed to prefer him because Ama did it too tightly.

Though Runa's braid was far too loose to remain in her hair for long, Anakin found it relaxing to braid her hair and was pleased that their daughter didn't mind his failed attempts. It always warmed his heart to know she wanted him to braid her hair and though he repeatedly would fail, he enjoyed trying again and again.

The Uriashian school was modest in appearance, though they decked it out for the royal visitation. Dormé made sure their children were not present for the public outing, so they were safe and away from the protests standing outside of the school.

Though Anakin missed their children he knew it was for their own safety that they remained with the handmaidens. The protests though peaceful at the moment were hardly a stable environment for their children to be around and it once more made him conscious of the past and his responsibility for it. However knowing this mindset would hardly be useful Anakin focussed on the present and the introduction he was to give which was making him quite nervous. Fortunately, the protesters messages and words were in the local tongue and thus was missed by the emperor. However, he could only imagine what they were saying and immediately felt protective of Dormé.

Their security, though unnecessary in Anakin's opinion, remained near Saché who was Dormé's silent bodyguard. It was only at the insistence of the elder handmaiden that Anakin tolerated the idea—not because he felt he couldn't protect his wife but to silence Dormé's loudmouthed mentor.

Dormé was thankful Saché and Anakin didn't spend too much time arguing over security matters. She ignored the harassment from those protesting their royal visit. The slurs and taunts would be enough to upset Lady Vader, but she refused to take it to heart. The protesters were ignorant and she wouldn't acknowledge them.

The arrival to the school however was hardly peaceful and Anakin though used to having eyes on him at all times was extremely conscious of it now. Not because of the judgment it held towards him, rather how it would affect their views of his wife and family. Lady Vader was ever a lady and paid no heed to the rude remarks thrown at them though Anakin struggled not to glare at them, nevermind throw rude gestures at them with his hand.

Soon enough they were entering the school and escorted by the head mistress to the grand hall where they were to give a speech in benediction for the school. Dormé gracefully led the ceremony, using very formal Uriashian and offering her blessing for the school before Anakin was given a chance to speak. Though the school and the students and faculty were receptive to the royal couple's presence, Dormé could see in their expressions that they were trying to be polite while struggling not to reveal their true feelings on the matter. It was, after all, a royally funded school, and they had little choice in allowing them to visit.

Following the headmistress the emperor silently slipped his hand into Dormé's. But once she began her speech, the former Sith Lord stood back as he watched her with much pride. She was magnificent and lovely to behold leaving him once more breathless in awe and affection. Unfortunately, it also meant much of his practiced speech or rather the pronunciation of it was long forgotten and when it came his turn to begin the emperor felt a rush of panic. Forcing his thoughts clear he attempted to properly introduce himself to the children and teachers there. He couldn't have butchered the language anymore if he had tried.

Dormé hated this feeling: that they weren't welcomed, not really. She wished they knew the truth, and understood their true reasons for coming...to show their children Naboo and her hometown of Uriash. It pained her that even now this place was not home, nor remotely like one. Even so, she remained steadfast and gracious in her bearing as she spoke. She watched with loving and encouraging eyes as her husband spoke, but cringed at the mispronunciations that altered the meaning of his speech. It took all of the willpower in her being not to correct him as the students laughed at him.

Watching on from the background, Saché barely heard the words spoken and even if she did, she wouldn't have understood. Her knowledge of Uriashian went only as far as the foul language she heard Dormé use upon occasion back when she was still a handmaiden-in-training. Her thoughts were not solely on her duties to the Vaders. Even now, it was hard to ignore the dark looks brought on by the protesters the disgust that was riddled on the school mistress's expression upon seeing her. The woman knew she was a native of Naboo—her accent was a dead giveaway—and was less than impressed believing she supported the emperor's rule. She couldn't have been more wrong if she tried, but Saché was under oath and while her loyalties rested with Dormé, ultimately it was Mon Mothma and Lord Organa who were her masters.

However, when it pertained to the safety of Dormé's children, loyalty took on a whole new meaning for Saché, which was, in reality, the true reason she was even here and fought Anakin on the matter of his security. Through her contacts, she received word that there would be an assassination attempt. While much of the details were denied to her, the former handmaiden learnt enough to know that both Laic and Runa's lives were at risk. The rebels were unaware that Vader's brought their children along with them, believing that they were still on Coruscant under the watchful care of Lady Sabé one of their many contacts.

Saché would have normally been proud to know that Soren's security team ensured that little if any were aware of the fact the children had come along, but now only dread filled her thoughts as she struggled to find a way to reach the necessary people and contacts. She had to warn them that the younglings were with their parents and that the attack would have to wait lest more innocent lives be lost. Though she was respected amongst her colleagues, there were many who questioned her loyalty and Saché was certain that she would have to fight long and hard to ensure that the assassination attempt did not go through.

When Anakin concluded his speech, Dormé quickly apologised, explaining that the emperor was just learning Uriashian. She then took his hand and they soon departed. She was concerned by everyone's opinions of them and though she was unaware of the assassination attempts in the works, she honestly wouldn't be surprised by them. While her own life meant little to her in comparison to her children and husband, she wanted to get back to them. In family she would find peace and solace from this madness. The streets were more violent than before and she remained close to her husband, gripping his arm tightly.

Everything seemed to have fallen apart during their brief visit and the emperor was immediately watchful for trouble. As much as he enjoyed joining Dormé's side for this tour, with things being as volatile as they were, he couldn't help but look forward to returning home. Being here made him fearful for the safety of both his wife and their children. Dormé's tight grip on his arm only confirmed his concern and touching the light side of the Force, Anakin did his best to ensure that he knew where any and all possible threats were and to be prepared for anything that would threaten Dormé and his family.

Once they returned to their temporary quarters in the nicest hotel in the district, Dormé was quick to check on Laic and Runa. Laic was going over his colours while Runa played with whatever she could get her hands on. After seeing they were content, Dormé took Anakin aside to speak of what they might like to do with the rest of their visit that would conceivably be safe for the children with what the situation was. 'Perhaps we ought to relocate to Theed,' she thought aloud, though she wished it were not the case. Anakin too was eager to look in on their children, to remind himself that they were safe and all right. Though he knew they were OK, it was a relief to see it in person.

'I don't see how relocating to Theed would be any safer,' he remarked softly in concern. 'Wouldn't the resistance be expecting us to spend time in the Naboo palace? Unless you think it would be best to give the impression that we are the palace when in reality we're elsewhere?' he offered.

Dormé nodded in agreement. 'They would expect it,' she said.

Anakin grew pensive as he fell silent to Dormé's words. She was right of course but Anakin knew something had to be done lest they constantly be living in this fearful mindset the entirety of their tour. 'We could make a public departure of our ship—have droids operating it—while we remain behind. But then we'd have to lay low for a while,' he admitted before nodding to Dormé's question.

'But how could we make them think we have left if we haven't? And I hesitate to use any method of decoy, as it would put their lives at risk. Are we certain they do not know about our children?'

'Captain Typho ensured that no one knows of the children, save our security. I checked up on it personally—despite your loudmouthed mentor's needless attempt to defend the captain,' Anakin concluded as he shook his head.

Again, Dormé found nothing to disagree with. She couldn't deny how disappointing this was. 'It's hardly how I wanted this visit to go,' she lamented.

Anakin's expression grew troubled at Dormé's words and silently he slipped an arm around her back where he gently rubbed it as she expressed her concerns. 'I know what you mean,' he admitted softly.

'It feels as though their eyes are everywhere,' she added nervously. She put a hand to her head, trying to think of what threat the resistance truly posed and what would be their best move, if they were to stay for the duration of their trip.

Anakin knew it was his fault and felt terrible for it but at the same time he knew Dormé needed his support just as much as he needed hers. Together they would get through this, both as a couple and as a family.

'First we should get whatever we need off the ship and return empty cases to the ship to make it look like we've packed...' Dormé wished such things were not necessary.

Anakin's thought moved forward as he nodded in agreement. 'That's a wise idea. In the mean time, I'll have our security prepare a smaller less noticeable ship to take us to our next destination. 'I'm sorry it's come t this,' he said sadly.

Anakin gave a deep sigh at Dormé's admittance. In truth, he felt much the same though upon their arrival on Naboo he promptly learnt otherwise and like his wife was now incredibly worried for the safety of their children.

'I didn't think things were so bad,' Dormé admitted. 'I'm just—' She shook her head. 'I'm worried about Laic and Runa.'

'They're going to be OK. We've done everything we can to ensure they're safe and to guarantee their protection at all times,' Anakin said in quiet sincerity.

Her hand slipped to the hair on the back of his neck, running her fingers through it.

He closed his eyes to her touch before opening them once more.

'Their ignorance is not our fault,' she murmured.

He studied her amber orbs intently. 'I know it isn't, but at the same time I know I've brought this, all of this, on us. If anyone is to blame for their anger and distrust it is me,' he softly concluded.

'Don't say that,' she murmured, continuing to stroke his hair. As much as she wished everyone else could forget about the mistakes of the past and move on, it was an impossible dream. Not many were as understanding as she was, even if they knew all of the details. Some wounds needed more than time to heal.

Anakin furrowed his brow and gave a soft sigh at her words as he silently pulled her near to him. 'I'm just glad you understand and know I've truly changed,' he admitted in soft and sincere tones.

At Anakin's words, she kissed him before the two of them finalized plans for their feigned departure and went to spend time with their children.

As the day wore on and Anakin and Dormé contented themselves playing with their children, Dormé focused on trying to beat Laic at his holo game, though she was very unsuccessful at it. Laic just laughed in amusement, but soon was drawn to the game Runa was playing with Daddy. However, he wasn't very keen on his use of the Force, even if it was the light side.

Anakin happily used the Force to float her blocks around her or skid away to _hide_ behind her plushies while she squealed and laughed in delight.

Anakin pretended each block had personalities, pretending that the blocks were talking and mimicked them escaping from her grasp.

It was only when he picked up on Laic's discomfort did the shame return and quietly he shifted the game to something less involved with the Force. The last thing he wanted was to make their son any more uncomfortable around him then he already was.

'Laic,' Dormé said, trying to get his attention as she noticed he was sidetracked.

Dormé looked to Anakin as though able to sense his shame and sadness over Laic's reaction to Daddy wielding the Force. She tried to distract him, but didn't succeed until Anakin was no longer using the Force as much. As much as she wanted them to see the sites of Uriash, which were far more enjoyable than they had been when she was a child, and cleaner too, she knew it would not be conceivable, at least not until the threat was gone.

* * *

When the day turned to night, Dormé tucked Laic and Runa in, singing to Laic as he requested and listening to Anakin tell Runa a story as she requested before they too headed to their bedchamber. Dormé was in the process of taking down her hair and undressing when a loud crash resounded nearby, though not in the direction of the children's rooms. 'What was that?'

It sounded like a window breaking, but she couldn't be sure. Dormé had no idea what was going on, but trusted her husband's instincts.

Anakin was in the midst of telling Runa a tale when he felt a shift in the Force marking that danger was near. Looking to Dormé he was about to excuse himself when he heard the sound of a crash. His heart lept to his throat and looking to Dormé he promptly rose to his feet.

'I'll look into it,' he promptly said just as Sabé was entering her expression a look of concern. Saché too was near but appeared more stormy than fearful.

'You grace we have a problem,' she stated in terse tones to which Anakin just nodded. 'Remain here, both of you. I'm going to find out what's going on,'

Sabé nodded silently in reply, Saché frowned but also remained.

'You're supposed to be on that ship!' Dormé objected to Saché, now thinking this was far more dangerous than she previously thought.

Laic was soon entering, rubbing his eyes, wondering, 'What's going on, Ama?'

A rather furious Saché tried to keep her thoughts together while reminding herself that she had done all that she could. But Dormé's question drew her back to the present as she gave a frustrated sigh. 'Our contacts informed me that they had caught word about an attack that was in the works. So I went under guise and returned so as to prepare for it as there wasn't enough time or information to prevent it,' Saché said softly as she furrowed her brow in agitation.

Laic's eyes grew wide upon feeling the rush of panic in his daddy and those he took out via the light side. He clung to his ama's gown.

'I'm sorry, Saché,' Dormé said, shaking her head. 'I didn't mean to yell...I just hate feeling—'

But before she had a chance to say anything further, Runa had awakened as well as was in a worse mood than Laic. She was crying and this further irritated Laic's senses, making him tear up as well, though he didn't vocalize his fears.

Sabé watched on wishing she knew how to use the Force to send soothing thoughts to Laic who was obviously frightened by the ordeal and more than aware of the situation. But this wasn't possible and so gently she tried run her hands through Laics hair hoping to help sooth his thoughts in some small way.

Saché just shook her head and gave her an understanding look marking no apology was necessary. But before further words could come to her Runa woke up and was less than pleased at being awoken. Sabé assisted Dormé in whatever way possible as did Saché whose skills with children were limited but was no less determined to try and help.

Dormé did her best to comfort the children, offering to take them to the adjoining room to lie down together. She thought it would help calm them down.

* * *

Anakin swiftly departed for the halls in the direction of the Force signature he sensed entering their temporary quarters. It soon became clear to him that the destroyed window was to act as a distraction to divide his security. However, his Force sensitivity gave him the upper hand, leaving Anakin about to order the small security team to get into position. However, it would seem Saché had thought ahead as they were already in the appropriate stations and now were engaging in their enemies.

The rush of protective rage was hard for Anakin to ignore, but he managed to keep his thoughts under control. Reminding himself of the fact he had brought all of this on his family, the former Sith Lord forced his thoughts to clear. Moving swiftly to where the intrusion was occurring, he silently touched the light side of the Force and using a skill that his brother had taught him, proceeded to cause the attackers to lose consciousness one by one. It was a difficult task, as there was many of them and the panic it caused wrecked havoc on his senses, but in the end, he managed. Though the entire ordeal left him light-headed, the emperor was pleased to say not a soul was lost.

Once the intruders were all in a deep state of sleep, the emperor ordered his security to have them arrested and transported back to Coruscant. 'I want none of them harmed or killed,' Anakin clarified in weak tones, exhausted by the extensive use of the light side of the Force. Though Anakin was healed enough to comfortably use the light side, he was still getting used to using such large amounts in such a short period of time.

The clone commander nodded to the emperor's request and informed him that he would be notified with any and all updates on the situation.

The emperor nodded before excusing himself as he departed for their living quarters once more. He would have to speak to Captain Typho about where to go with this matter next, as judicial matters were hardly his forte. Anakin briefly considered speaking to Saché about it, but knew her lover was far more informed than she ever could hope to be.

Upon returning to their private quarters, he was quick to check up on Dormé and their children but was stalled by Saché who demanded to know what had happened. 'We have them all and all have been properly arrested. There's quite a few so you better set about getting some transports ready to take them all back to Coruscant,' Anakin stated briskly as he walked past her.

Saché nodded in reply, though this was missed on the emperor just as was the small hint of a smile crept into her features. If to judge his words correctly, it sounded as though he hadn't killed them. Upon speaking to the clone commander, she promptly learnt that none had been harmed either and were all now unconscious and had been stripped of their weapons. Though she was loathed to admit it, Saché couldn't deny that she was proud of Anakin.

While Laic appreciated the compassionate presence of Lady Sabé, ultimately it was his ama who provided the most comfort and once Runa calmed down, he was more at ease.

Dormé was grateful for Saché and Sabé's help, but worried about what was going on. When she heard Anakin's voice outside, she could hear the intensity of his tone, but not what he was saying. She continued rubbing Laic's back and her hand through Runa's hair, to keep them as calm as possible.

Anakin swiftly returned to his family with a look of tired relief. Nodding to Sabé, he sheepishly thanked her for keeping watch over them in his absence before joining Dormé. 'Everything is under control and has been dealt with. The intruders—all of them—are now unconscious and have been taken to holding cells aboard the ships. I've ordered the Clone Commanders to have them shipped back to Coruscant where Captain Typho will take over the arrests,' he admitted quietly as his eyes drifted to their children.

Upon Daddy's entrance, Runa bounded over to him, hugging his leg, exhausted though she was. She called out to him, mumbling sleepily how happy she was he was there.

Laic remained close to his ama while she was stroking his back.

Anakin's expression grew soft at the sight of Runa bounding over to him as best as her sleepy legs could carry her. Picking her up, Anakin kissed her cheek and gave her a loving smile. 'Force, I'm so glad you're all okay. That was far too close,' he continued in obvious concern.

Dormé was so relieved to see Anakin, but his words also added to her concern.

'I want to go home,' Runa murmured.

'Me too,' Laic agreed.

Dormé looked remorsefully to Anakin, but she didn't think that returning would be the best idea just yet.

The emperor's expression grew troubled as he furrowed his brow. 'We'll go home soon,' he agreed though as his eyes met with Dormé's own it was obvious he shared her views on the matter. 'But right now, you two should be getting some rest,' he remarked softly as he tried to clear his thoughts of his fears and concerns. Now was not the time for such thoughts, as he too was tired and knew that making decisions on no sleep was not a wise idea.

'I want Daddy stay,' Runa mumbled sleepily, growing content in his arms and not wanting him to go.

Laic was too big for Dormé to carry, so she just held his hand and escorted him to his room, tucking him in again. She brushed his hair from his eyes and kissed his brow, remaining near until he fell asleep before going to her own bed. Her thoughts were heavy. However much she wanted to bridge this gap between their people, the worse it became. She had no idea what was in store for the future of their empire. Would there be anything left for their children to inherit?

Anakin kissed Runa's brow as he nodded to her sleepy words. 'Daddy's not going anywhere little one,' he softly replied before departing with her to her quarters where he tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

Long after Runa had slipped into slumber Anakin remained near watching over her while his thoughts ran wild. It seemed Kei was more accurate in his assessment of the situation than Anakin would have cared to admit. But it seemed the more they tried to tend to matters, the more complicated it became. Anakin couldn't help but wonder if there was any hope left for their empire, or was it truly on the verge of its downfall like so many others that came before it. In the end, he realized it truly didn't matter to him anymore, so long as his family was safe and happy.

* * *

While Sabé aided with escorting the Vaders to Naboo, Obi-Wan remained on Coruscant tending for the moment with matters of the Alliance with Prince Bail Organa. Bail was insistent on the matter that the public, who was becoming more vocal against the Vader Dynasty was in need of action and thus the public protests, such as those Sabé spoke of in Uriash, were increasing in number. Obi-Wan was reluctant to have the Alliance step in and their views on political matters vocal, as he was still working with Anakin on managing his problems with the dark side and did not want to agitate the already tentative balance.

Bail disagreed with the majority of Alliance members and agreed with Obi-Wan on this, but when Captain Typho returned from Naboo with the members responsible for an assassination plot, they knew the time for holding off was quickly drawing to a close.

Obi-Wan did not feel this was boding well for a peaceful transition between political powers, but was also so relieved that his brother had not used violence or aggression against those threatening his family. He soon took off for Naboo to intercede and encourage his brother in his use of the light side of the Force. Whether or not other people, including Alliance members, were able to see or appreciate the change in Anakin, Obi-Wan was incredibly proud of his brother and wanted him to know it.

Dormé, meanwhile, was incredibly on edge and anxious about this trip, but was not about to disappoint her children, whom she had promised would be able to see at least some of the sights of Naboo. Their tour was no longer than a few hours and left Laic and Runa slightly disappointed that they didn't get to stay longer, but the increased security and the paranoia of Dormé made it brief. 

Anakin felt as though his heart was in his throat for the rest of the trip, however, as much as he wanted to return to the safety of the royal palace, he had promised to show Laic some of the animals. So, like Dormé, he too showed them what he could though making it far briefer than he would have liked. Anakin was more than a little fearful of their children's safety and given the events from the night before, he couldn't be certain they wouldn't attack again.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter before the fourth and final instalment of The Empire tetralogy, _The Empire IV: The Skywalker Family_ begins! Remember to add 'Cariel' to your author alerts and check the livejournal community for updates!

Since this website has been a little on the fritz lately, in order to make sure you're kept up to date on chapters, I definitely suggest popping in to the LiveJournal community, where I regularly post all the newest fic updates... community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/anakin(underscore)dorme/profile


	8. Collecting the Butcher’s Bill

As their tour drew to an end, Anakin returned with his family to their ship, feeling as though the weight of the universe now rested on his shoulders. He couldn't wait to return to Coruscant, to know his family was safe once more. 

Obi-Wan's ship soon drew close to the Vader's own and after boarding, he was quick to inform his wife of the latest Alliance news. Afterwards, he ran into Laic who lamented the fact they weren't able to see everything on Naboo but eagerly told him about everything else, including the events of the night before. He wanted to speak to Anakin, but the youngling was very persistent. Obi-Wan worried that even Coruscant would not be safe for Laic and his sister.

Runa was eager to see her uncle, but was soon distracted by her stuffy as she promptly began to have an avid conversation with it.

Anakin, on the other hand, could both see and sense Obi-Wan had a lot on his mind and did his best to help distract Laic by suggesting he go collect the holovids they took of the sights to show uncle Obi-Wan.

'You did well, Anakin,' he said before expressing his concerns about the safety of their palace. 'Captain Typho is seeing to increasing the amount of clone surrounding the palace. I don't know how much longer we can keep the public from rebelling. If what happened on Naboo is any indication...' he added gravely.

Anakin felt his cheeks warm to his brother's compliment as he gave shy smile and thanked him. Anakin's expression grew troubled. If their own home was no longer safe for their children, then were could they be safe?

Entering, Dormé wrapped her arms around her torso. 'What are you suggesting, Master Kenobi? We're not going to bow to these criminals who know nothing of politics or of the intricacies of the change we have undergone—'

Her words mirrored Anakin's thoughts. 'She's right. If we give them any room to move, it's certain they are going to abuse. They don't understand the entire situation. They are as I once was: blind to everything but what they want to see. We must try to retain some semblance of order or at least try to prove to them that we are no longer enemies to fear,' Anakin said in concern. He wanted to find a way around this and was loathed to accept the fact it was too late now to turn back and return things to how they once were.

'I hesitate to remove any more commanders from the various provinces,' Dormé agreed. 'To decrease any of our power will just give them more room to manoeuvre...unless we wanted to purposely allow them to think they've got the advantage and move against them swiftly—' she stopped herself short, realising she was planning the old way, with the vengeance they used to unleash so easily on their enemies... It would be so easy...

It was frightening how swiftly and how easy it was for Anakin to slip into the old mindset. Though he should have known better, he too was thinking in a similar fashion to Dormé's words and caught himself at about the same time.

Obi-Wan looked to his sister-in-law. 'It would not be wise to strike at them, Your Highness. It would only prove how right they are about you.'

'I know,' she replied as though she were being reprimanded.

Anakin's cheeks warmed to the realization and his brother's words confirmed it. 'It's hard not to fall into old habits. Especially when they're easier to put into action,' Anakin admitted, marking that he too was thinking in the same fashion as his wife.

Dormé looked to Anakin as he spoke, thankful she wasn't the only one who was considering the quick and easy method of getting rid of the threat.

'So what would you suggest we do then?' Anakin asked quietly obviously interested and ready to hear what the Jedi Master had in mind.

'I think it would be best to leave the security and the clones already in place as they are, not increase or decrease the amount of security to raise suspicions.

Anakin furrowed his brow to Obi-Wan's words as he nodded, still feeling nervous about the safety of their children but understanding the wisdom of his brother's insight.

'The way you handled things last night, Anakin, that is definitely going to get back to the people, as well as the proper trial they are to receive for their actions. Small things like this will speak to them, but it will take time.'

Dormé looked to Anakin once again, sending him a proud smile and squeezing his hand. She was thankful that his brother was just as forgiving and understanding as she was, that Anakin had a support system through all of this.

The emperor's cheeks warmed as he felt Dormé squeeze his hand and saw her proud smile. The opinion of his wife, as well as his brother, meant everything to him as did their support. Though he knew it would be some time before things would heal, it gave him hope to know that his actions would have some small effect. 'As you already know, I have Captain Typho in charge of security and he'll be looking into the matter of a trial. Such things aren't really my arena,' he admitted quietly, knowing that statement hardly covered it. 'But he's a fair man who understands such things. I trust that he will stop at nothing to ensure that things go as they should. But as for security for our children, you said that the palace may no longer be safe for them. Are you suggesting we should make preparations for a hideaway? Should things reach that point?' It was the last thing he wanted to think about but at the same time after what he had witnessed on Naboo Anakin knew the possibility was far too real to deny any longer.

Obi-Wan nodded to his brother's words, stroking his beard as he thought of the situation regarding the children. 'I think that plans should be made in case such measures needed to be taken,' he suggested softly.

Dormé's grip on Anakin's hand tightened at the Jedi Master's words. 'You mean to have the children leave us?' Tears came to her eyes at the suggestion.

Anakin's eyes widened to Obi-Wan's words as Dormé's statement clarified it for him. 'Oh Force you can't be serious! They're all that matters to us, Obi-Wan. Surely there is a way around that so that we can at least remain a family,' Anakin pleaded desperately as his own grip on Dormé's tightened. The lump in his throat threatened to manifest into tears so the emperor swiftly forced himself to clear his thoughts lest his emotions take hold.

'I don't think things are that bad, Anakin, but I believe it would be in their best interest to make plans just in case,' Obi-Wan said, reinforcing what he said earlier. 'It's always good to have a Plan B,' he added, reminded of the time Anakin spent as his Padawan before he became a Sith.

Dormé's thoughts ran wild in a panic, not daring to consider this might be a possibility, that they might have to send the children away for their safety. She firmly believed the children would be safer with them. They had worked so hard for so long to make this family, to work past their problems and be together and the thought of it being taken away from them was too much to bear. It would be some time before Dormé would come to realise it was the price they would have to pay for their years of torturing the galaxy with their iron fist and that it would be selfish for them to keep the children when they deserved a better life than being on the run.

Anakin gave a small sigh of relief to Obi-Wan's initial words, but his expression soon grew troubled once more as he spoke of a plan B. However he couldn't deny the importance of having a back-up plan and reluctantly agreed that it would be wise to have something set up just in case. He tried to focus on the positive to remind himself that surely things would never come to such a state. That this was only a back up plan, a worst case scenario that would most likely never happen. He couldn't have been more wrong if he tried. Furrowing his brow Anakin swallowed hard as he fell silent for a moment. Taking a deep breath he gave a shaky sigh as his eyes flickered to Dormé before returning to Obi-Wan.

'Before we continue this any further I think Dormé and I will need to discuss things over first. This isn't an easy matter for us as you already know and we'll need some time to—' he glanced away trying to clear his thoughts of the panic this discussion was encouraging. We'll need some time to discuss this further to wrap our minds around the possibility,' he concluded softly.

'I understand,' Obi-Wan replied, nodding. He complimented Anakin once more on his efforts with the rebels before politely excusing himself to see Sabé and the children.

Anakin bowed his head at his brother's compliment, hardly feeling worthy of his words but grateful for them all the same.

Dormé slipped her free hand around her husband's waist, sighing deeply. For a moment she just wanted to feel the comfort of being with him. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and trying to block out the negative thoughts. She reminded herself of all they had achieved and overcome together, that this too would pass and their home would be safe once more.

Once alone with Dormé, he was quick to draw her into a tight embrace as he struggled to clear his thoughts of the turmoil within. With his fingers slipping to her dark hair, he soon kissed the top of her head as he gave a shaky sigh. Surely things would never become that bad would they?

'I don't want to think about it...but I know their safety is the most important thing.' Dormé exhaled softly and opened her eyes to look up at him. 'What do you think we should do if—such a thing—if we had—' She couldn't stop the tears coming to her eyes.

He silently studied her with a sorrowful expression. Their eyes met and in them spoke volumes that required no words. Her question brought tears to his eyes as well and quickly he glanced away as he blinked quickly hoping to erase them as best he could. 'No matter what happens—I want them to be—' he voice caught and he bit his lip forcing his thoughts to clear. 'They should be placed in homes—families who will love and care for them as much as we do,' he quickly surmised feeling his cheeks burn with shame as a tear escaped and found its way down his cheek.

Dormé agreed with Anakin's words, but she couldn't say anything in reply. Instead, she just gripped him tightly and allowed herself to cry. Just thinking about it tore her up and she couldn't help crying.

Dormé's tears tore at his heart and as much as he wanted to keep a strong face the tears soon spilled from his eyes and holding onto Dormé tightly he softly, mourned with her. He had no one to blame but himself for all of this and while it filled him with such shame it also made him so much more determined to ensure things didn't reach the point where plan B was necessary.

'I'm sorry,' she apologised, wiping her eyes. 'I—'

Her apology caused him to shake his head as he gently wipe the tears from her cheeks. 'There is no need to apologize. I only have myself to blame for bringing us to this point,' he admitted softly.

'I am just as much to blame as you are,' Dormé murmured, knowing this was true. Despite his last slaughter of innocents, she too had engaged in outrageous behaviour that many in their empire objected to but were too afraid to admit.

Anakin knew deep down that Dormé was right, but also was aware of the heavy influence he had on her as well. In the end both had blood on their hands and both now had to find a way to wash them clean—if it was even possible anymore.

She took in a shaky breath before suggesting, 'I would like to ask Saché if she would—if it came to that...it won't, it won't, but just in case...'

Anakin fell silent once more as he nodded in reply. 'I would like to ask Obi-Wan as well. Just in case—' he added in barely audible tones as he fought back the emotions that threaten to unleash themselves once more.

'Obi-Wan is a good choice for Laic,' she replied. 'He loves him,' she added of their son's opinion of the Jedi Master.

'I'm going to do all that I can to ensure we never need this back up plan. To ensure that it never does come to that,' he said in pained but fervent tones.

Dormé clutched him tightly. 'How can we fix this? How can we appeal to a mob?' she asked, straining to think of ways that they would make this work without the use of violence. 'How do we explain that violence is not the answer when it's all we've used for so many years? How do we convince them we don't deserve such treatment when it's really what we've earned? They deserve their vengeance. How can we deny it?'

Dormé's words hit home leaving him feeling helpless to the answer he couldn't find. Holding onto Dormé close, Anakin gave a soft sigh as he bit his lip and shook his head. 'I don't know. I truly wish I did. I know Obi-Wan seems to think the way we handled the events on Naboo would leave its mark. But I can't help wonder if Kei was right: that everything has become too personal for them to see anything except for what they want to see. I just hope in the end some sort of understanding comes from all of this,' he admitted quietly as he held her close, feeling as though the walls were closing in all around them.

'All they see is the blood,' Dormé whispered, also feeling as though the weight of the universe was on their shoulders.

Anakin fell silent at her whispers, knowing she was right. He was frightened by the prospect of where all of this could lead. But before his thoughts could run away on him, Anakin felt her hand against his cheek and leant into it.

She looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up at him. 'We will find away for us to be together. We will get through this.'

He found hope in her words and, offering her a sad smile, he nodded in reply as his hand slipped over hers on his cheek. 'In the end, Dormé, that is all that really matters to me. That you and are children are safe, that we'll always be together,' he murmured fervently.

* * *

Everything was set in motion, leaving Saché unable to deny what was coming to pass and the disgrace that was about to unfold before her very eyes. Though she served her true masters well, the outspoken woman had no intention of supporting this needless violence. But on this night, her opinion meant little. The people wanted the streets to flow with the blood of the wicked and tonight, their wish was about to be granted. 

Pacing on the balcony of war room alone with folded arms, she awaited the dreaded signal. From there, she was expected to override the security locks for the lower levels to ensure that the intruders would be granted a swift entrance. Upon speaking to Mon Mothma and Bail Organa themselves, her orders promptly changed and now she was told her priority was to ensure the royal family, or more exactly their offspring, reached safety.

_'How can we prove to the people that the Alliance isn't like the Empire when we behave no differently than the ones we seek to overthrow? If we are to do anything at all, we must do it properly, without vengeance or needless violence. _

_'As easy as it would be for us to break down the doors of the palace and destroy them, as they have done to so many others, it can't be done. I know you have your orders, Lady Maberrie, but my position succeeds theirs and I am now giving you a new mission. You are to ensure that the royal family escapes capture and is unharmed in the coming pogroms. _

_'I assure you, they will stand trial and they will have to answer for their crimes in a proper court of law. But right now, emotions are running too high and this war has become far too personal for far too many. Until clearer heads prevail, I ask that you assist them in their escape.' _

Saché sighed at the memory of Mon Mothma's words and her orders. Saché knew the price she would pay for it and though this didn't bother her, there was the matter of her _sister's_ request. It was because of Runa that she quietly requested to have both Soren and the child placed under sanctuary.

_'The public already regard me as a henchman of the Vaders and soon the resistance will as well, especially once they learn of this. I don't care what becomes of me but I am concerned for Soren, for our surrogate daughter—' _

_'They will be safe.' _

Saché wasn't one who easily fell prey to such promises, but the fervency in Senator Mothma's voice was hard to ignore. Though not another word was exchanged between the two women, the silent understanding between them spoke volumes.

A strange red light flickered to life and was quickly lost in the series of the bright lights that littered the Coruscant landscape. Only Saché knew what it meant and at the sight of it, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Fiddling with one of the lights that decorated the fairly sterile balcony, she watched as it briefly turned off before sparking to life once more. In the distance, the crimson light flickered to life once more and then was lost to the darkness around it. With the messages exchanged, Saché silently departed from the war room, knowing with a heavy heart, that the time had come for her to begin her final mission with the Alliance.

In silence, she went to one of the main security control rooms where she entered in a series of codes that ensured the security overrides would be jammed. Despite the fact they expected her to open the lower level doors and deactivate the security, Saché had a more pressing mission to complete, one that she supported far more than this one. Though she would give her contacts what they wanted, it wouldn't be until she was certain the Vaders were aware of the situation and well on their way of getting to safety. Once the codes had jammed the systems, she sent an encoded warning message to her contact saying that there had been interference—that someone was onto them and she was currently tending to the matter. It wasn't much, but she hoped it would buy them enough time.

She then departed to the main living quarters, where she hoped to warn her _sister_ of the coming danger and with luck, convince her to take the children and leave instead of having to force her. However, it was Anakin she ran into first and she pulled him aside, warning him that security was losing its control over the mob, which they were already outside the outer gates of the palace.

'You are certain there is no other way around this? No means of reasoning with them?' Anakin queried as his thoughts reeled to the horrible realization.

Saché merely shook her head, 'I'm sorry, Emperor, it would seem time has run out for us all.'

The emperor fell silent as he furrowed his brow. Though he had done his best to deny the obvious, to focus on the positive, but as things steadily grew worse and to the point where there was open rioting in the streets, it grew more and more difficult to deny the fact that it was nothing more than wishful thinking. With a heavy sigh, he politely nodded before asking her to keep him updated on the situation. He then said he would need a moment alone.

Saché didn't need to ask why as the reasoning was clear enough. 'Of course,' she politely said as her expression soften and grew compassionate.

Though he quietly retired to their private quarters, Anakin's thoughts grew even more torn as he struggled to clear his thoughts and bury the despair that was rapidly growing within. Though it was easy enough to locate his beloved it, still took some time for him to approach her. His heart was heavy and he dreaded to inform her of the situation at hand and the fact that their worst nightmares had become a reality.

Moments ago, Dormé, despite the security risks, appeared outside on one of the higher balconies overlooking the streets below. Even if they couldn't see her, nor suspected who she was if they did, Lady Vader was overwhelmed by the sight below. There were so many of them. She couldn't see the end of them. There were more of them that stormtroopers standing guard or awaiting orders. But they had not been given permission to shoot anyone unless that person shot first. She supposed it wouldn't matter anymore and began to despair, not for herself, but for her children.

The yelling, the derogatory shouts and threats, was too much to bear. All of the windows were barricaded, but even in their bedchamber, she could still hear them.

Laic was a mess, crying and upset over their anger he felt so strongly through the Force. Runa began crying because Laic was, which made Dormé struggle against tears of her own.

She hummed a Uriashian lullaby in attempts to comfort their children, but soon enough, the lump in her throat made singing impossible. When Anakin entered, she was holding Runa whilst Laic clung to her gown.

Despite his wish to dodge the matter, to continue holding onto the hope that things would improve just hearing the shouts and curses from outside through the walls reminded him that there was no turning back. With a heavy sigh and troubled thoughts Anakin returned to his family to find their children weeping and Dormé attempting to comfort them. Anakin struggled to contain his own emotions as Dormé's voice faltered as she sang to their children. The sight of her struggling tore at his heart as did the realization of what they knew they had to do. Just knowing this could be the last time they'd be able to see their little ones filled his heart with such sorrow. It was so hard to have to face his family knowing fully well that he was the cause of all this. That is was his selfish greed and bloodlust that had brought them to this point. However it also made him all the more determined not to fall prey to it again.

She knew what he was going to say and shook her head.

Bowing his head in reply he fought back the tears and the sorrow that left him feeling as if he couldn't breathe.

'I'm sorry—I don't think we can avoid it any longer,' he whispered finally as he join them.

She shook her head. 'No,' she whispered in response. 'We can run away, can't we? Together?' Dormé knew this was not fair to the children, but she was just incredibly heartbroken at having to give them up. She spouted impossible options, most of which were no longer viable options anyway, even if they were to be selfish and make a run for it with the children.

She kissed Runa, who had quieted at the entrance of her daddy and was reaching for him, calling to him.

Laic also quieted upon Daddy's entrance, but registered something was wrong, even worse than the angry mob. He would soon find out what it was.

Dormé's whispered response tore at his heart and as much as he felt the same way as she did, Anakin knew that ultimately there was no choice left to them, not anymore. He glanced away as she spoke of impossible options, struggling not to give in despite the fact he wanted to believe in her ideas as much as she did. 'Dormé please—' he cut in finally as his eyes now filled with tears met hers. 'Believe me, if I knew of another way—' his voice caught as he glanced away once more fighting back the tears as she admitted in sorrowful tones that it wasn't fair.

'It's not fair!' she said sorrowfully as though she were pleading with him to change his mind. Dormé knew there were no longer any other options available and that if they were to keep their children safe, they would have to let them go. Nevertheless, it ripped Dormé's heart to shreds. As Runa went to her daddy, Dormé already missed holding her, feeling as though she would never be able to do so again.

'I know, and I know that I have no one to blame but myself. I'm so sorry for dragging you and our children down with me,' he whispered in barely audible tones. Anakin silently reached out for their daughter as a tear finally escaped and made its way down his cheek. Holding her near, he closed his eyes, struggling to clear his thoughts, to not give into despair. He knew no matter what was to come, their children would always be in good and loving hands, that Force willing, one day they would return to them.

Lowering to her knees, she pulled Laic into her arms, unable to prevent herself from crying. 'We love you so much, Laic. Never forget that.'

Anakin closed his eyes and bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. Rubbing Runa's back, he softly whispered in Huttese how he loved her, that Daddy and Ama would come for her and Laic as soon as they could, that Uncle Soren and Auntie Saché would care for her and that he was so proud of her his little girl.

'What's happening, Ama?' Laic asked.

Dormé tearfully explained to the youngling that he was going to train as a Jedi and they wouldn't be able to see each other for a long time. He was crying and hugging her tightly saying how he would rather not go. She reminded him Uncle Obi-Wan would be with him and he protested that he didn't care, that he wanted to stay with his family.

'Daddy, don't make me go, please! Please don't make me go!' he cried.

Despite Anakin's need to keep a strong face, a couple tears were spilled. Bowing his head, the emperor struggled to explain to his son that it was for his own safety and for the safety of his sister that they live with their uncles and aunts. 'It won't be forever, Laic. We will come for you as soon as it is safe for you and Runa to return home,' he hoarsely whispered.

Saché struggled to keep the security programs scrambled but she knew that her contacts now had someone decoding them. Though she was skilled she also knew that htey were as well. Despite her speed and using all the tricks that Soren had taught her in the end she could only watch in concern as one by one the security systems were overridden. It was only when the last of the codes had been overridden that Saché knew it was time to abandon all hope. Now came the second part of her mission. With much hesitance, she approached the Vader's private chambers where the family remained. From the other side of the door she spoke in soft but concerned tones. 'Your graces, I must inform you that the lower levels of the palace has now been breached. I'm sorry, but the time has come for all of us to depart.'

Dormé struggled against the temptation to run away or do something else drastic. For the sake of their children's lives, this had to be done; she knew this. Nevertheless, as Saché took Runa from her husband, Dormé felt as though her heart was shattering in her chest. Dormé gave her Runa's favourite stuffy her ama made for her. 'She can't sleep without it,' she murmured before kissing her daughter for the last time, unable to say goodbye, for it was too final.

It was too much to bear as Laic, crying silently, kept his eyes on his parents as Obi-Wan took his hand and led him swiftly away.

Anakin felt as though his heart was tearing in two as Saché silently took Runa from his arms. Clenching his jaw he could only watch in pained silence as Obi-Wan as well joined Saché's side and took Laic's hand to guide him to safety. For a moment he didn't move, he couldn't as Anakin knew if he did his legs would surely give way to the weight of sorrow that threatened to crush him. He didn't look at Dormé either for this too would only result in him losing his fragile resolve to keep it together. There would be time enough to mourn soon enough and thus instead he quietly helped her collect the things they would need in the coming days.

It was like everything was crumbling around them. Dormé knew it was not the time for mourning; they needed to collect their material possessions and leave at once, though where they planned to go was uncertain to Dormé. She threw herself into packing so as not to think of their children not joining them. She knew they would need credits and valuables for trading, changes of clothes, basic food and medical supplies... Her mind went on overdrive, planning, tabulating, checking off mental lists of things they needed.

It wasn't until Anakin had collected one of Laic's building toys that it finally registered with him that this was a journey only Dormé and he would travel. Fighting back tears, he swiftly returned to their living chambers where he informed Dormé that everything was ready for their departure.

Dormé's chest burned as she fought against further tears and when Anakin informed her they were ready to go, she could only nod in reply.

It was then that Anakin heard the sound of footsteps in the hallways nearby, along with the sounds of laser fire and shouts of warning and curses. While Anakin knew that there was a very strong possibility that they would not make it out alive, he couldn't help but thank the Force that their children had long since done so.

The main door to their quarters flew open and immediately Anakin drew his lightsaber, its crimson blade glowing and casting shadows against his scarred cheek. The commander dropped to his knees as he gasped out what Anakin already knew but was still trying to wrap his mind around. 'Your graces, you must leave they've broken through the main levels and are—' he never finished his statement as more laser fire slammed into his body causing him to die even before his body reached the floor.

Dormé knew as well as the emperor that they had no more time left. It didn't matter anyway. This palace was no longer their home without their children.

'Dormé, go! Go now! ' Anakin shouted as he suddenly found himself blocking the laser fire with his lightsaber. Time had finally run out for the Vader and Anakin knew if they didn't leave immediately, they would be torn apart by the very people they were supposed to have served.

She was hardly fazed by the laser fire, but when Anakin ordered her to go, she promptly obeyed him. Struggling only slightly with the weight of her luggage, she made her way as swiftly as possible to _The Tempest_.

Anakin tried to fight off the intruders as best he could, using his lightsaber only to block the shots fired at him. Though the temptation was great, he resisted knowing that slaughtering them would do little but add fuel to their fury. Also the true reason for his actions was swiftly departing with what little they valued to the small ship. Once he sensed she was nearing _The Tempest _Anakin used the Force to shove the invaders back to catch them off balance before swiftly departing after Dormé.

Once he met up with her, the former emperor was swift to place their things into the ship before helping her inside. As they took to the air, Anakin found himself having to fire shots at the entrances with the intent of blocking the intruders attempts to enter. While no one was hurt, it bought them time to depart and as they took to the air Anakin did his best not to look at the palace or what was left of it. But despite his best wishes, his eyes flickered to the monument of Aené and he felt his heart jump to his throat. He didn't care what they did to the palace, but he desperately hoped they'd have the decency not to desecrate their unborn daughter's and their other children's memory.

Dormé watched the palace being destroyed from the outside, her eyes also drifting to Aené's monument, which was the last thing she saw before they entered space. Even with his additions to _The Tempest_ the cockpit was still small, though Dormé hardly minded. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her expression vacant, holding him close. Her thoughts were consumed with all they had lost and those whom they were forced to leave behind.

* * *

A/N: Part four of _The Empire_ will be up soon. We hope you've enjoyed the first three parts so far and will continue to read and enjoy our tetralogy. 

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
